


Emotional Context (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Molly has a hard decision to make, Molly's mother had a surprising past, Mycroft and Anthea share a secret, Mycroft is learning emotions, Sherlock Holmes discovers he has a heart, Strong Molly Hooper, The Holmes brothers love the same woman, Translation, fallout form Sherringford
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction de ApacheLady] Après les conséquences d’Eurus et Sherringford, la première erreur de Sherlock fut d’envoyer Mycroft s’occuper de Molly et de l’appel téléphonique. De là, Molly et Mycroft débutèrent une improbable amitié. La seconde erreur de Sherlock fut d’attendre des mois pour parler avec elle du coup de téléphone. Quand Sherlock confronte Molly à propos de ses sentiments il est choqué de la voir hésiter et plus qu’un peu confuse. Sherlock a-t-il attendu trop longtemps ? Tandis qu’elle prend des vacances bien méritées, Molly rencontre une femme très intéressante qui lui ouvre les yeux sur la valeur qu’elle a. Molly examine sa vie et finalement trouve qui elle est véritablement et ce qu’elle veut. Une fois de retour à Londres, Sherlock n’est pas préparé pour la nouvelle Molly, mais Mycroft y adhère. A quel homme donnera-t-elle son cœur ?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Et nous revoilà partis pour une nouvelle fiction! Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur ApacheLady de m'autoriser à traduire son travail. Tout le mérite lui revient. 
> 
> Cette fiction est une fiction Mollcroft (Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper) même si Sherlock est très présent. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. 
> 
> S. xxx

Les trois hommes s'assirent en silence. Ils étaient tous épuisés mentalement et physiquement. Eurus avait mis à l'épreuve leurs émotions d'un bout à l'autre. Sherlock comme Mycroft regarda aux alentours les ruines de la vieille maison Holmes. Il y avait des souvenirs à chaque coins ; certains bons, certains pas si bons et certains horribles. John s'assit silencieusement en observant les deux frères. Il se demandait ce qui suivrait pour cette famille. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant était rentrer à la maison et faire des câlins à Rosie. Les événements des dernières 24 heures avaient vidé presque chaque émotion qu'il possédait.

Mycroft éclaircit sa gorge et parla :

\- L'hélicoptère sera là dans quinze minutes. J'ai pris la liberté de commander trois voitures. Je suis sûr que nous avons tous des choses à voir et que nous devons vérifier que tout va bien une fois de retour à Londres.

\- Bien. Sherlock se leva. J'ai besoin d'aller au New Scotland Yard à mon arrivée.

\- Sherlock, la voix fatiguée de John coupa sa réflexion. Tu dois aller voir Molly en premier.

\- En effet, il le doit, dit Mycroft en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Il arrangea sa veste et fixa ses manches.

\- C'était l'entière raison des voitures que j'ai proposé. Sherlock, tu dois aller la voir, première chose à faire !

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de la voir dès mon arrivée. Je la verrai quand je serai prêt à la voir. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que tu lui auras expliquer les choses elle comprendra. Puis je pourrais y aller, en plus je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas me voir en ce moment.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses manches et sur les hématomes de sa main. Son esprit revint en flash-back à ce moment et il tressaillit un peu ramenant à la vie toutes ces longues émotions dormantes en lui. La première fois qu'il l'avait dit, c'était seulement pour gagner le jeu et sauver Molly. La seconde fois qu'il avait dit « Je t'aime » il avait commencé à découvrir qu'il le pensait.

\- Tu veux que ce soit moi qui la console et lui parle pour améliorer toute la situation ? Demanda Mycroft presque avec scepticisme.

\- Eh bien toi et ton équipe serez là-bas en premier pour retirer les caméras et vérifier deux fois pour les explosifs. Mycroft étant donné que tu es la cause de tout ce bazar, j'attends de toi que tu fasses ça pour moi.

Sherlock eut l'air froid et mortellement sérieux.

\- Mon frère, c'est une question délicate. Vous proclamez tous les deux votre amour pour l'autre. Elle va s'attendre à t'avoir à la porte, pas moi.

\- Je n'ai rien proclamé ! J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire pour sauver sa vie. Toi parmi tous les autres devrait comprendre ça Mycroft ! Tout cela était un jeu et j'ai gagné !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de Mycroft et de John. Les deux hommes se regardant l'un et l'autre.

\- Ce n'était pas un jeu pour Molly, marmonna John.

\- En effet, ça ne l'était pas, dit Mycroft tandis qu'il s'en allait derrière Sherlock.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère, aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Chacun en avait plus vu dans les dernières 24 heures que dans une vie entière. Chacun devait s'occuper de ses propres démons. Dès l'arrivée à la piste d'atterrissage de Londres, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures respectives.

\- Sherlock ! Il se tourna pour faire face à John. Sherlock, tu dois aller voir Molly, ce n'était pas un jeu pour elle. Elle est sans aucun doute dévastée. Tu dois régler ça maintenant, pas plus tard. Tu lui dois bien ça.

\- John, je ne peux pas régler quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même en ce moment. Je la verrai mais juste pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de m'occuper des restes de Victor. Sans mentionner la conversation que Mycroft et moi devons avoir avec nos parents. Ce ne sera pas facile de leur dire que leur fille est toujours vivante et est une psychopathe meurtrière.

\- Bien, mais ne laisse pas ça traîner trop longtemps. Tu la connais depuis 8 ans. Elle t'a sauvé la vie en plus d'une occasion. Je détesterai, pour toi, que tu la perdes.

John se tourna et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture Sherlock s'assit et finalement s'autorisa à se remémorer l'appel téléphonique avec Molly. Il avait dit à Mycroft que tout était un jeu, mais même lui savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Molly il y avait presque un an. Il avait commencé à lui proposer des diners et à faire des expériences ensemble. Il avait même requis qu'elle vienne avec lui pendant les affaires. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient enfin dans une bonne position en tant qu'amis et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'ils soient. Mais quelque part en route, elle avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et dans un cœur nouvellement découvert qu'il clamait ne pas avoir. Il savait qu'avant que tout cela ne soit terminé, il devrait s'asseoir et déterminer ce qu'il voulait de Molly et s'il pouvait lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Une chose était sûre, la perdre n'était plus une option maintenant.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Mycroft s'assit dans sa voiture pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant qu'il ne fasse une tentative pour sortir et frapper à la porte de Molly. Il n'était pas bon avec les gens et il était mécontent que son frère l'ait mis dans cette situation. Sans doute serait-elle blessée et en colère. Comment gère-t-on une femme émotive ? Il poussa un soupir et décida d'être aussi délicat qu'il savait l'être. Il leva sa main et frappa trois coups à sa porte. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Molly se tint là avec les joues tachées de larmes et les yeux très rouges.

\- Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Sa voix était enrouée et rauque.

\- Miss Hooper, mes excuses pour cette intrusion. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour un appel, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est des plus urgents et des plus importants. Je vais vous demander de venir avec moi.

Il lui tendit sa main.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard prudent.

Ce fut alors qu'elle vit deux vans noirs s'arrêter derrière Mycroft et plusieurs hommes en sortir.

\- Ces hommes travaillent pour moi Miss Hooper et ils ont besoin d'inspecter votre maison. S'il vous plait croyez-moi quand je dis que c'est pour votre sécurité. S'il vous plait venez avec moi et je serai heureux d'entrer dans les détails et de répondre aux questions que vous pouvez avoir.

A nouveau, il lui tendit la main. Finalement, elle la prit et il la guida à sa voiture.

\- C'est au sujet de Sherlock et du coup de téléphone pas vrai ?

\- Oui, ça l'est.

Il grimpa à côté d'elle et ferma la porte.

Pendant presque une heure ils s'assirent dans la voiture et parlèrent. Il lui raconta l'histoire entière sans rien omettre. Il expliqua que Sherlock avait passé cet appel pour lui sauver la vie. Une fois qu'il eut fini il se tourna pour observer le visage de Molly. Elle lui jeta un regard prudemment et elle prit finalement une longue et tremblante inspiration.

\- Mycroft, merci d'être venu ici et d'avoir expliqué toute l'histoire. Merci d'avoir fait venir des hommes pour s'occuper de mon appartement. S'il vous plait, ne pensez-pas que je suis ingrate mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas...

Elle laissa sa voix en suspens et regarda par la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi Sherlock n'est pas venu lui-même ? Termina-t-il pour elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire oui.

\- Molly, puis-je t'appeler Molly ? Mon frère a beaucoup de choses à traiter en ce moment. Je crois qu'il pensait ses mots dans une certaine mesure et je crois qu'il essaie de comprendre ce que cela signifie exactement pour lui. S'il te plait sois patiente avec lui Molly. Il viendra te voir une fois qu'il aura déterminer les choses qu'il a en tête.

Elle lui donna un léger sourire et secoua la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Mycroft, comment tu t'en sors ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux plutôt choqués. Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui demander comment il faisait face à tout cela. Désormais, il était assis là avec ce brin de femme et elle voulait vraiment savoir s'il allait bien. Il se déplaça sur son siège un peu pris au dépourvu par la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait en lui.

\- Merci de ton intérêt Molly mais je traite tout ça tranquillement.

Elle lui jeta un regard tranquille.

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est beaucoup à traiter.

\- Ah, on dirait qu'ils en ont fini avec ton appartement Molly.

Sur ce, il sortit rapidement de la voiture et l'aida à sortir.

\- Prends soin de toi Mycroft. Je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu fais pour Sherlock parce que tu tiens à lui, mais tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi aussi. Encore merci.

Elle lui tendit la main, il la prit gentiment et lui dit au revoir. Il avait besoin de partir et de rentrer à la maison. Sherlock n'était pas le seul qui avait besoin de traiter les événements des dernières 24 heures.


	2. And Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> Coucou ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Juste une petite info par rapport à un commentaire que j'ai reçu (sur un autre site)...Ceci est bien une fiction MYCROFT/MOLLY. Alors pour ceux qui attendent un happy end pour Sherlock et Molly ce n'est pas du tout ici qu'il faut lire. Essayez plutôt City of Dreams (tr) et Battle for Love (tr) que j'ai traduis.
> 
> Je sais que pour certains ce couple n'a aucune possibilité d'exister (et dans la série je suis d'accord... quoi que on puisse toujours argumenter). Néanmoins je trouve que c'est justement parce que Mycroft et Molly sont si éloignés que c'est intéressant de trouver des scénarios possibles pour les faire se rencontrer et s'apprécier.
> 
> Voilà ! Merci pour ceux qui donnent leurs avis c'est toujours très précieux.  
> Bonne lecture xxx

Les conséquences d'Eurus et Sherrinford furent très difficile pour la Famille Holmes. Les parents de Mycroft et Sherlock furent dévastés de découvrir pour leur fille et ce qu'elle était devenue. Maman n'avait jamais été du genre à pleurer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber des larmes alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le bureau de Mycroft pour régler tout ce bazar. Sherlock était plus silencieux que la normale et semblait toujours en train de traiter de vieux souvenirs et les événements actuels qu'il avait à portée de main. Mycroft, eh bien Mycroft, semblait rester le même. Il était calme et tranquille tandis qu'il parlait avec ses parents. Il savait qu'il avait fait de son mieux aux vus des circonstances auxquelles il avait été confronté. Il fut même choqué d'entendre Sherlock être d'accord avec ce fait et simplement le défendre contre leurs parents. Intérieurement cependant, Mycroft était très fortement secoué. Savoir ce que sa sœur aurait pu être capable de faire était déjà assez troublant, mais quand il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, cela l'avait rendu physiquement malade. Ici il était un homme avec un passé douteux et des années de dangereux travail de terrain, il avait vu et supporter beaucoup, mais voir Eurus les réduire en miette l'avait presque achevé.

Il était inquiet, inquiet qu'il puisse devenir pareil. Lui comme Eurus n'avait pas d'attache ou d'amis. Il était confiné à la politique et au monde gouvernemental qu'il avait construit pour lui, tout comme Eurus avait été confiné dans les murs de Sherrinford. Plusieurs nuits il s'était surpris, assis dans son bureau, tenant son second ou troisième whisky à se demander s'il pouvait lui aussi devenir comme Eurus. S'était-il lui-même trop coupé du monde ? Il sentait que Sherlock avait les mêmes réserves, mais Mycroft savait qu'il s'était fait des amis et ce serait la différence déterminante dans sa vie. Si Sherlock devait tomber John, Greg, Mrs. Hudson et Molly serait là pour le rattraper. Mycroft se demanda qui serait là pour lui si jamais il tombait.

Durant toute sa vie adulte, il avait cru et appris à Sherlock qu'être seul était bien, la solitude protégeait. Les émotions étaient déraisonnables et du côté des perdants. Il observait la vie d'Eurus, elle avait dans un sens été seule toute sa vie, le contexte émotionnel avait été enlevé de sa vie et voilà ce qui restait. Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait cette progression de lui arriver ? L'apitoiement sur soi-même était quelque chose d'étranger à Mycroft. Il avait dit à Sherlock à un moment qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il était assis là, âge moyen, seul et inquiet au sujet de la stabilité de son esprit à cause de l'isolement qu'il s'était imposé à l'égard de la race humaine. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration très profonde et tremblante. Dans le silence, il entendit son téléphone sonner. D'instinct, il l'attrapa et le souleva dans la faible lumière provenant de la table d'appoint à côté de lui.

_Salut, j'ai vérifié pour Sherlock et John. Ils semblent bien s'en sortir. J'voulais savoir si tu allais bien. – M_

Il resta assis sous le choc. C'était une femme qu'il connaissait à peine, mais elle avait fait un pas pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui. Elle avait pris le temps de s'assurer qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers cette mer de misère dans laquelle ils pataugeaient. Il se souvint de leur conversation la semaine précédente. Comment elle avait compris la situation après qu'il lui eut expliqué. Il se souvenait de son sourire alors qu'elle lui demandait comment il allait. Il connaissait ses antécédents avec Sherlock. Il savait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle était une de ces rares personnes dans ce monde qui tenait vraiment aux autres. Il se demanda ce que sa vie aurait été s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Molly plus tôt dans sa vie. Serait-il quand même devenu cet homme froid et protégé d'une carapace qu'il était maintenant ? Ou aurait-il eu une vie pleine d'amour et d'émotions ? Non, il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Il était heureux avec sa vie, il n'avait besoin de personne. Toutes ces pensées sur les émotions étaient strictement dues au stress et à ce qu'il tenait en main. Il jeta un regard à son verre de whisky à moitié plein. Il grogna puis le lança dans le feu. Il se tourna et alla au lit.

Cette nuit il rêva. Mycroft ne rêvait presque jamais, mais cette nuit ses rêves furent vifs. Il rêva qu'il avait rencontré Molly à l'université et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux et s'étaient mariés. Il rêva des parties de leur vie ensemble. Il vit leur baiser alors qu'ils prononçaient leurs vœux d'amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Il la vit tenir leur premier né, il observa tandis que leur fils partait à l'entrainement militaire et que plus tard il laissait partir sa fille. Il vit la vie désordonnée qu'ils avaient, pleine de bonheur et d'amour.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait rapidement et il était en sueur. Il pouvait même la sentir sur son visage. Il s'essuya le visage et réalisa que c'était des larmes. Il pleurait sur une vie qui avait été manquée. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa son téléphone. Il était 1h33 du matin mais il s'en fichait. S'il ne faisait pas ça maintenant il ne le ferait jamais.

_Merci Molly pour ta sollicitude. Je m'en sors aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre. - MH_

Il reposa son téléphone et retomba sur son oreiller. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler d'elle avant le matin. Puis il entendit le délicieux ping.

_Salut, tu t'es levé tard. . Je suppose que nous avons tous les deux du mal à dormir. -M_

_Oui, il semblerait. Aimerais-tu prendre le thé avec moi demain ? – MH_

Il regarda les trois petits point en attendant sa réponse.

_Bien sûr, à quelle heure ? – M_

_Pourquoi pas à 2 heures ? – MH_

_Oui, ça marche. Mon service ne commence pas avant 5 heures. Où est-ce que je te retrouve ? – M_

_Je vais t'envoyer une voiture. D'ici là. – MH_

_Oh, ok, à bientôt alors. Essaie de trouver le sommeil Mycroft. –M_

Le matin suivant Mycroft s'assit à la table de sa cuisine. Il avala son café et jeta un œil à son téléphone. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris hier de lui proposer de prendre le thé. Seigneur que faisait-il ? Elle était entichée de son frère et ça depuis des années. Sans mentionner qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle de douze ans. Il attrapa son téléphone avec l'intention d'annuler. Ce fut alors qu'il vit son message. Il devait l'avoir manqué pendant qu'il était sous la douche.

_Bonjour ! Hâte de prendre le thé. Je suppose qu'avec Mycroft Holmes ce sera du thé supérieur et rien de moins. Dois-je porter un chapeau sophistiqué et des perles ? :) – M_

En fait, il rit à haute voix. Il n'avait pas ri depuis des lustres, mais cet coup dans son esprit étroit lui fit craquer un sourire et un rire. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si horrible après tout. Il texta à son Assistante Personnelle pour dégager son emploi du temps de 1h30 à 4h ce jour-là. Pour une fois tous les autres pouvaient travailler selon son emploi du temps et non l'inverse.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly se tenait sur le trottoir à deux heures moins cinq, réglée comme une horloge, quand une voiture noire du gouvernement s'arrêta devant elle. Le conducteur sauta et courut pour ouvrir sa portière.

\- Oh, dit-elle en s'écartant de son chemin pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la portière. Merci.

\- Mademoiselle, fut tout ce que répondit le chauffeur avec un hochement de la tête.

Elle prit place sur le siège et fut surprise d'être assise à côté de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Bonjour, ma chère, dit-il avec un signe de tête.

\- Bonjour Mycroft.

Elle posa son sac sur le sol et boucla sa ceinture.

Il lui lança léger regard.

\- Je vois que tu as oublié ton chapeau sophistiqué et les perles.

Elle offrit un petit ricanement et il gloussa un peu.

\- Oh mon dieu, est-ce, est-ce que tu viens de rire ?

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

\- Molly, je ne ris pas.

\- Nope, je l'ai entendu, tu as eu un gloussement. Wow, je ne pensais pas que tu savais comment faire.

Il lui lança un regard de biais.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire, je veux dire, c'est juste que tu es...

\- Molly, tu bégaies.

Elle se rassit dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

\- Désolée, je fais ça parfois quand je suis nerveuse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse ? Je te rends nerveuse ?

\- Un peu, mais c'est parce que je ne te connais pas très bien.

\- Eh bien, j'espère qu'après aujourd'hui tu te sentiras plus à l'aise quand tu es près de moi. Bien, j'espère que tu es d'humeur pour un excellent thé.

\- Où allons-nous ? J'espère que les blouses sont appropriées. Je déteste les porter, mais je suis attendue au travail...

\- Oui à 17 heures. Je suis bien conscient de ça et je serai heureux de dire à Davidson de t'y reconduire.

\- Oh, c'est très gentil à toi. Donc, où allons-nous Mycroft ?

\- A mon club, c'est tranquille et personne ne nous embêtera. Nous pouvons parler librement sans craindre d'être entendus. De plus, ils disposent d'un service à thé tranquille.

\- Ok, ça sonne bien.

Sur ce, elle croisa ses jambes et se tourna pour observer par la fenêtre tandis qu'il retournait à textoter sur son portable.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à un magnifique vieux bâtiment. Elle vit l'emplacement de la plaque sur la pierre angulaire...

_Diogenes Club, Est 1818_

\- Molly, je dois t'avertir, les femmes ne sont pas une chose normale ici au club. Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne sont pas admises, c'est juste que beaucoup ne nous honorent pas de leur présence. Oh, et il est strictement interdit de parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans ma salle privée.

\- Oh, ok.

Il se tourna et la guida jusqu'à la porte. Elle regarda les vieux panneaux de bois d'acajou et les sols de marbre. Elle eut l'impression d'être de retour 100 ans plus tôt. Dans la salle ouverte à sa gauche plusieurs vieux gentlemen étaient assis, sirotant leurs boissons et fumant des cigares. Plusieurs avaient levé la tête de leur papiers et regardèrent sous le choc Molly. Un homme eut un regard de dégout sur le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer au vieil homme un petit clin d'œil. Il souffla et tira ses papiers devant lui. Juste à ce moment-là, elle sentit la main de Mycroft dans son dos et il la pressa vers l'avant ; elle suivit un jeune homme dans un uniforme vert. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à une large porte en bois avec une plaque en or sur laquelle on pouvait simplement lire Holmes.

Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée avec sécurité, elle offrit un petit gloussement pour ce qu'elle avait fait au vieux monsieur. Elle leva les yeux vers Mycroft s'attendant à moitié à le trouver contrarié. Il se tint là pendant une seconde puis un sourire lui échappa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça a probablement donné un frisson à ce vieux rabat-joie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il resta là et lui sourit. Elle ne ressemblait à personne qu'il avait rencontré jusque-là. Toute ces années il avait pensé qu'elle était une femme stupide qui suivait sans réfléchir son frère partout. Maintenant il commençait à voir le côté joueur en plus du côté attentionné dont il avait été témoin une semaine plus tôt. Elle l'intriguait et il voulait en savoir plus.

Elle posa son sac sur un canapé proche et eut le souffle coupé par la profusion de nourriture et de thé.

\- Oh mon, peut-être que je devrais aller à la maison et aller chercher mon chapeau et mes perles. C'est incroyable Mycroft.

\- S'il te plait, assis-toi ma chère.

Au cours des deux heures suivantes, ils parlèrent de leurs années à l'Université, leurs récits de voyage et bien sûr de Sherlock. Mycroft ne l'admettrait jamais mais il fut déçu lorsque 16h30 arriva et qu'elle dut partir.

\- Ah, et bien merci pour le thé. J'ai vraiment apprécié Mycroft, dit-elle en attrapant son sac.

\- J'ai tout autant apprécié ma chère. Peut-être pourrons nous à nouveau faire ça.

Il se leva pour la voir à la porte.

\- J'aimerais bien. Fais-moi juste savoir.

\- Pourquoi pas à nouveau Mardi à 2h ? Dit-il un petit plus enthousiaste qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Ça semble génial, mais pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dans ma maison et je ferais le thé. Je fais aussi un très bon gâteau au chocolat !

\- Je serai là.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la guida vers la sortie. Il la mit dans la voiture et retourna dans sa pièce.

\- Oh, Mycroft qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Se réprimanda-t-il dans son esprit.

Mais pour une fois il ferait quelque chose de bien pour lui et il penserait au reste plus tard.

Pendant les quelques semaines suivantes, ils se rencontrèrent une fois par semaine pour le thé. Après quelques mois ils passèrent à un diner par semaine. Ce n'était pas un diner romantique, c'était juste deux personnes discutant, partageant et rien de plus. Il apparut que tous les deux attendaient avec impatience leur moment ensemble.

Un soir, elle était prête à partir. Elle avait dit à Mycroft qu'elle le retrouverait au restaurant à 19h. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 18h15. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se dépêcher ; elle devait encore attraper un taxi et prendre le temps de traverser la ville. Cinq minutes plus tard il y eut un coup à sa porte. Elle s'arrêta sur ses pas, posa son sac à main, contourna la table du vestibule et ouvrit la prote. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, elle regarda les yeux hagards de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Sherlock, que, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je crois que toi et moi devons avoir une discussion.

Il la dépassa et s'assit sur son canapé. Elle ferma ses yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma la porte.

\- Sherlock, Mycroft m'a tout expliqué. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire et je dois aller quelque part. Peut-on parler plus tard ?

Il lui jeta un regard et réalisa qu'elle était habillée pour un rencard. Elle portait une robe noire moulante tombant aux genoux et une paire de talons noirs à lanières. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon banane et ses lèvres avaient une douce nuance de rouge. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial à propos de celui-là. Il avait fait une forte impression, pensa intérieurement Sherlock. Il sut déjà qu'il le détestait, qui qu'il soit. Elle ne semblait plus nerveuse près de lui, elle semblait plutôt irritée. Sherlock n'était pas habitué à la voir agir comme cela et il s'en trouva un peu décontenancé.

\- Molly, c'est important qu'on parle. Je suis sûr que qui que ce soit, ton rencard comprendra que tu as un engagement plus pressant en ce moment.

\- Ok, Sherlock, tu gagnes. Laisse au moins texter M... um laisse-moi lui texter.

Elle avait presque vendu la mèche. Ces réunions hebdomadaires étaient leur petit secret et elle voulait le garder comme ça pour l'instant. Elle ressortit son téléphone de son sac.

_Mycroft, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir annuler ce soir. Sherlock est là et est prêt à avoir « La Conversation ». Je te parlerai plus tard. Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le court délai. – M_

Elle le mit en silencieux et le replaça dans son sac. Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock sur le canapé. Elle se pencha en avant, enleva ses talons et les jeta sous la table. Elle plaça ses jambes sous elle et se tourna vers Sherlock.

\- Ok Sherlock, tu voulais parler, alors parles.

Il passa en revue tout ce que Mycroft lui avait expliqué. Mais alors il arriva à l'appel.

\- Elle a dû m'observer pendant des années. Elle devait savoir que toi et John...

Il s'arrêta et baissa le regard sur ses mains. Elle le regarda se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

\- Sherlock ?

\- D'une certaine façon elle savait que toi et John êtes les personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

Il la regarda et son cœur s'arrêta presque. Il semblait complètement perdu, presque comme un petit garçon.

\- Être associé à moi vous met tous les deux en danger.

\- Sherlock, nous sommes tes amis. Nous savons qui tu es et les dangers que cela entraine d'être ton ami. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que nous sommes toujours là pour toi.

\- John est mon meilleur ami mais Molly, il chercha et attrapa sa main, Molly, tu es tellement plus que ça pour moi.

Elle prit une brusque inspiration et lentement déplia ses jambes de sous elle. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et se leva du canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire Sherlock ?

Il se leva et vint se tenir à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Je le pensais, je pensais ces trois mots.

Elle se tint là et les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Une partie d'elle avait attendu pendant des années d'entendre ces mots de cet homme. Maintenant que cela arrivait elles se sentait confuse. Pourquoi bon sang se sentait-elle confuse ? Sans prévenir il l'attrapa et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras l'écrasèrent contre lui et elle le sentit chercher à entrer dans sa bouche. Elle fera les yeux et ouvrit sa bouche. Avec un grognement, sa langue s'y enfonça. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tellement de choses flashaient dans son esprit. Elle pensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, les années où il en avait pris avantage et puis quand il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Puis, sorties de nulle part, ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à Mycroft. Oh Seigneur, elle embrassait l'homme de ses rêves des huit dernières années et elle pensait à quoi Mycroft ressemblait quand il souriait et à quel point son rire était vraiment incroyable. Dire qu'elle était confuse aurait été un euphémisme. Puisant dans sa force intérieure, elle s'éloigna de ses lèvres.

\- Sherlock... Il bougea pour l'entrainer dans un autre baiser. Sherlock !

Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il respirait difficilement et il l'écrasait encore contre lui. Elle fit tout pour desserrer sa prise mais il la tira encore plus près.

\- Sherlock, s'il te plait laisse-moi partir.

Il la relâcha mais se tint toujours à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu attendu six mois pour venir me dire tout ça ? Elle s'éloigna de lui. Pourquoi, Seigneur, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout ça cette horrible semaine ? Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Mycroft pour faire quelque chose que tu pouvais clairement faire toi-même ?

Elle se rassit sur le canapé et essuya ses larmes.

\- Molly, toi parmi tous les gens sais que je ne fais pas dans les émotions. Ça m'a pris un moment pour creuser dans tout ce qui est arrivé à Sherrinford et les émotions qui se sont déclenchées en moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais ça m'a pris un moment pour réaliser ce que je ressentais.

Il s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main.

\- Molly, il n'est pas trop tard pas vrai ?

\- Je, j'ai besoin de temps Sherlock. C'est beaucoup à traiter. Juste s'il te plait donne-moi un peu de temps. Ok ?

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il se leva et tira sur son manteau. Elle le raccompagna à la porte. Avant qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir il se pencha et posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit Molly.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il partit. Elle verrouilla la porte, mit l'alarme, éteignit les lampes et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et secoua la tête. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle tomba sur le lit.

\- Oh bon sang dans quel bazar tu t'es encore fourrée Molly Hooper !

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

A l'autre bout de la ville, Mycroft s'assit et dîna seul. Il se demanda ce qui s'était passé pendant la rencontre de Sherlock avec Molly. Il savait que Sherlock travaillait sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Molly. Il savait aussi qu'elle était amoureuse de lui pendant des années. Sans doute ils se déclareraient leur amour l'un pour l'autre et aurait une vie horriblement heureuse ensemble. Il la rendrait folle et elle serait la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il devra se tenir là et regarder comment elle vivait sa vie avec son frère. Une nouvelle fois, il devrait mettre son masque de courage et revenir tout seul. Alors c'est à ça que la jalousie ressemble. Maintenant il se souvint de pourquoi il s'est détaché de toutes les émotions pendant 30 ans.

Le matin suivant il fut surpris de recevoir un message de Molly.

_Hey, encore une fois je suis désolée pour l'autre nuit. Peut-on se voir pour le thé aujourd'hui ? – M_

_Je passerai te chercher à 14h – MH_

Il verrouilla son téléphone et le replaça dans sa poche de manteau. Sans doute était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient pour le thé ou pour tout autre chose. Tout au long de sa matinée, il garda un œil sur sa montre et quand 14 heures arriva il lui sourit quand elle entra dans sa voiture. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était contrariée et nerveuse. Ils s'assirent dans un silence complet tout le chemin vers le club. Une fois à l'intérieur de sa pièce, elle laissa tomber son sac et son manteau sur le canapé et fit les cent pas. Il se rassit à la petite table pleine du service à thé posé dessus et la regarda calmement. Après quelques minutes, il lâcha un soupir et dit:

\- Molly tu comptes faire les cent pas et garder le silence pendant toute la visite ?

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda :

\- Je suis désolée Mycroft, c'est juste, eh bien...

Elle laissa tomber ses mains sur ses côtés et avança vers la chaise en face de lui contre la table.

\- Mycroft puis-je parler franchement ?

\- As-tu déjà fait autre chose d'autre que parler franchement avec moi ma chère ? Ton honnêteté et le fait que tu ne tournes pas autour du pot sont deux qualités que j'admire chez toi.

Elle sembla un peu prise par surprise par ses mots et secoua la tête.

\- Comme tu le sais Sherlock est venu parler la nuit dernière. Il est revenu sur tout ce que tu m'avais déjà raconté. Je lui ai dit que tout était pardonné et que tu m'avais tout expliqué. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit la fin. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est qu'il, et bien, il m'a dit qu'il m'aime.

Et voilà c'était le clou final dans le cercueil. Le cœur fraichement découvert de Mycroft se replia et devint complètement noir.

\- Je vois, donc Molly a sa fin de contes de fée après tout, le beau prince inclus.

\- Quoi ? Elle le regarda confuse et un petit peu hébétée. C'est le truc Mycroft, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir le prince.

La lumière pénétra dans les ténèbres de son cœur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sa prise se resserra sur les bras de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

\- Molly tu es amoureuse de mon frère depuis des années, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mycroft je suppose qu'une part de moi aimera toujours Sherlock dans une certaine mesure, mais je ne sais pas si je le veux toujours. Oh mon Dieu, je ressemble à une de ces femmes émotives et folles, je sais que tu ne supportes pas. Je suis désolée, dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Molly, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Sa tête se releva à sa question. C'était la même question qu'elle avait posé à Sherlock des années plus tôt. Ironiquement, elle était une personne attentionnée mais très rarement quelqu'un lui demandait ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je, j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai besoin de remettre mes idées en place.

\- Eh bien, si je connais mon frère il ne te laissera pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir. La patience n'a jamais été un des points forts de Sherlock.

\- Oh Seigneur, j'ai besoin de vacances. J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part où je peux réfléchir sur tout ça et découvrir qui je suis et ce que je veux. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai 33 ans, je devrais déjà avoir une idée de quoi je suis. Je pensais que je voulais Sherlock, mais maintenant, eh bien maintenant je ne sais pas.

\- Où irais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu voir New York City. Oh, c'est fou. Je suis désolée Mycroft, je vais prendre mes affaires et partir.

Elle se leva et fit le geste de rassembler ses affaires.

\- Je vais te réserver une semaine de vacances à New York. Je vais faire en sorte que mon Assistante Personnelle fasse les arrangements, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise. Je peux aussi t'assurer que Sherlock ne te suit pas. Cela devrait te donner le temps dont tu as besoin. Serait-ce suffisant pour toi ma chère ?

\- Mycroft, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Je veux dire merci, mais je ne peux pas te demander ça.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé ma chère, je te l'offre. Tu as tellement fait pour Sherlock... et pour moi. S'il te plait laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Ça me rendra plus qu'heureux si tu acceptes.

\- Merci Mycroft c'est très gentil de ta part. Je vais vérifier avec Mike quand je peux partir et je te le ferais avoir.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et timidement se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Elle entendit le moment où sa respiration s'arrêta. Elle repoussa un peu sa tête et il baissa le regard sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais elle releva la main et toucha son visage, son autre main vint autour de son cou et attira son visage vers le sien puis elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Dès qu'elle sentit ses lèvres, quelque chose, comme des étincelles s'alluma en elle. Il ne la toucha jamais, mais il retourna son baiser et elle savait qu'il y avait là une faim sous-jacente masquée dernier son comportement constant.

\- Oh, mon, dit-elle en touchant ses propres lèvres avec ses mains. Mycroft, je suis tellement...

Il lui tendit la main puis prit la sienne, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa gentiment.

\- Prends tes vacances, découvre ce que tu veux vraiment. Je n'ai aucun doute que Sherlock sera là quand tu reviendras.

\- Et, et toi ? Seras-tu là quand je reviendrai ?

\- Molly, dit-il en relâchant sa main. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

La nuit dernière elle s'était surprise à repousser le baiser de Sherlock et maintenant elle découvrait qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'embrasser Mycroft à nouveau. Oh, ce n'est pas très bon Molly, se gronda-t-elle. Elle devait partir et partir rapidement avant qu'il ne se rapproche. Ses pensées étaient un désordre indistinct à cet instant et elle savait que s'il se rapprochait à nouveau elle ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle attrapa son sac et son manteau et se rua sur la porte.

Une fois dans la voiture qui l'attendait, elle laissa les larmes couler.

\- Oh, Seigneur Molly qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Maintenant elle était vraiment confuse. Elle avait aimé un homme pendant 8 ans et puis soudain son grand frère volait sous le radar et la surprenait. Là où Sherlock était effronté et prenant, Mycroft était doux et donnait de lui-même. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui, il apprenait comment donner. Sherlock était passionné, impatient et avait un caractère explosive. Mycroft était patient, il devait avoir Sherlock comme frère. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir du caractère, mais il le retenait très bien. Quant à la passion, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il y avait un courant sous-jacent de passion chez cet homme. Elle pouvait le sentir en étant juste dans la même pièce que lui. Elle sentait que si jamais elle s'en servait cela la consumerait probablement.

\- Oh, Molly ! chérie tu es dans le pétrin ! Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle laissait tête retomber en arrière sur l'appui tête. Tu es tellement dans le pétrin !


	3. New York State of Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

Cela faisait quatre jour depuis sa conversation avec Sherlock et il ne l'avait pas laissé seule comme elle lui avait demandé de le faire. Il restait toute la journée au laboratoire, utilisant l'excuse qu'il avait des piles de recherches à faire. Si elle partait pour le déjeuner, il la suivait, simplement, et s'asseyait pour discuter d'une affaire ou d'une expérience. Quand elle rentrait à la maison pour la journée elle le trouvait sur le pas de sa porte peu de temps après son arrivée. Après huit ans où à être tenu à l'écart, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir avec cette nouvelle version de Sherlock. Il semblait être partout où elle tournait la tête. Six mois plus tôt elle aurait sauté dans ses bras cette nuit-là et n'aurait jamais regardé en arrière mais maintenant elle semblait ne pas pouvoir mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il ne lui donnait pas le temps de réfléchir à sa question, était-ce trop tard ? Elle avait repoussé l'idée de vacances pensant qu'elle pouvait se sortir de toutes ces choses ici à Londres, mais c'était rapidement devenu évident qu'il ne lui permettait pas de le faire. Quelques jours plus tard, elle alla parler à Mike, elle avait besoin d'une pause, pour des raisons personnelles, et du repos. Elle ne demandait jamais de pause donc Mike n'eut aucun problème à ce qu'elle parte dans les 24 heures suivantes. Une fois qu'elle quitta le bureau de Mike elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire, mais se figea quand elle vit Sherlock et John se diriger vers le laboratoire. Elle tourna et sprinta jusqu'au vestiaire pour femmes. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de son casier et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Dans toute cette frénésie elle avait seulement reçu un message de Mycroft. C'était un message d'une ligne...

_Molly est-ce que tu vas bien ? – MH_

Il avait respecté son espace tandis qu'elle réfléchissait sur ses sentiments pour les deux frères. Elle espérait juste que son frère lui aurait donné le même respect et s'éloignerait un peu. Elle comprenait que ces émotions étaient nouvelles pour Sherlock et qu'il essayait de comprendre comment les gérer et les montrer, mais une fille ne peut pas en gérer autant. Elle prit une inspiration hachée et fouilla dans sa poche de blouse de laboratoire.

_Salut, pas très bien. Ai été incapable de réfléchir, Sherlock est toujours à proximité. Il n'a pas encore demandé de réponse, mais j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir la tête. Est-ce que ton offre tient toujours ? – M_

Quelques instants passèrent et son téléphone sonna.

_Oui, mon assistante personnelle t'appellera rapidement et elle finalisera tout. – MH_

_Merci Mycroft. – M_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sherlock, je vais le faire tenir à l'écart pendant quelques heures vers l'heure de ton départ. Ça te donnera amplement le temps de faire tes valises et de partir sans qu'il le sache. – MH_

_Encore une fois, Mycroft merci. – M_

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse après ça. Pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle reçut un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha pour entendre la voix efficace de l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft. 24 heures plus tard, Molly était libre de Sherlock, avec sa valise et dans une voiture privée se dirigeant vers Heathrow. Une part d'elle était excitée de voir New York pour la première fois, mais elle ne pouvait pas être aussi excitée qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Le voyage était destiné à faire un examen de conscience bien nécessaire et avec un peu de chance à la fin du voyage elle aurait une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle voulait pour son avenir. Elle regarda la silhouette des immeubles de Londres bouger rapidement par la fenêtre. Elle ferma ses yeux et se relaxa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'aéroport. Elle remercia Davidson pour son aide et alla à la sécurité et à sa porte d'embarquement. Alors qu'elle attendait l'appel d'embarquement son téléphone vibra frénétiquement. Elle le sortit et sourit au message.

_Notre diner du mardi va me manquer. J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches. Essaye de t'amuser un peu. – MH_

_Tu vas me manquer aussi. – M_

Elle entendit son téléphone sonner à nouveau mais quand elle regarda le message, elle haleta.

_Molly, où es-tu? – SH_

Elle songea à attendre d'être arrivée à New York pour répondre. Dieu seul sait qu'elle avait assez longtemps attendu pour lui. Il pouvait attendre quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors du pays et hors de sa portée. Alors qu'elle regardait toujours son téléphone il commença à sonner. Oh Seigneur, il appelait maintenant. Nope, ne fait pas ça maintenant. Elle fit basculer l'appel sur sa boite vocale.

_Molly, décroche ton téléphone ! – SH_

_Sherlock, je suis en sécurité, mais j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir. – M_

_Tu as eu la semaine pour réfléchir. – SH_

_Non, tu ne m'as pas laissé un moment à moi. Écoute je te verrai dans une semaine. – M_

_Non, je ne crois pas. Où es-tu ? SH_

_Sherlock J'ai attendu 8 ans pour que tu reprennes tes esprits. Tu peux au moins m'accorder quelques jours pour moi. Tu me dois au moins ça. Je te verrais quand je reviendrais. – M_

Elle n'eut pas le choix mais éteignit son téléphone et fut reconnaissante quand elle entendit l'annonce d'embarquement pour son vol.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Elle s'assit et regarda les nuages sous elle à travers la vitre du hublot. Finalement, elle put prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle attrapa son sac et sourit quand elle sortit le guide touristique que Mycroft lui avait envoyé. Elle tint le livre quelques instants et repensa aux six derniers mois. Toutes ces années de brèves rencontres avec lui, elle l'avait considéré comme rien de plus qu'une personne glaciale dont le seul but dans la vie était de rendre Sherlock fou. Mais ces pensées avaient changé un peu au cours des six derniers mois. Il avait été là pour venir la chercher quand son cœur lui faisait mal après ce maudit coup de téléphone. Et pour la première fois elle l'avait regardé, vraiment regardé. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et fatigués. Il portait beaucoup sur ses épaules et le faisait depuis de très nombreuses années. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur son job au gouvernement mais en savait assez, ce n'était pas un rôle mineur. Elle pensa aux fois où il avait été là pour Sherlock et à quel point Sherlock lui en voulait à chaque fois. Sherlock avait décrit Mycroft comme une mère poule surprotectrice. Pendant des années elle l'avait cru, mais maintenant après des mois à apprendre à connaitre Mycroft elle savait qu'il faisait tout ça pour une raison. Mycroft adorait Sherlock ; Mycroft était capable d'aimer même s'il ne le réalisait pas. La plupart des hommes se seraient détournés d'un frère addicte aux drogues, mais pas Mycroft. Chaque fois il le trouvait et le ramenait du seuil de la mort. Il s'asseyait avec lui pendant qu'il se désintoxiquait et s'assurait qu'il avait la meilleure aide que l'argent pouvait acheter. Il n'avait jamais abandonné une seule fois Sherlock.

De l'autre côté, elle savait que Sherlock était aussi capable d'aimer. Il avait sauté, des années auparavant, par amour pour ses amis. Bien sûr, si on lui posait la question, il nierait que l'amour à quelque chose à voir avec ça. C'était un jeu et il n'aimait pas perdre. Il souffrait de l'absence de lien avec ses amis et elle admirait sa détermination à mener à bien la mission et à éliminer la menace qui pesait sur ceux à qui il tenait le plus.

Les deux hommes étaient capable d'aimer et chacun d'entre eux en était inconscient. Les deux étaient des hommes extraordinaires à part entière. Mycroft était le grand frère stable et sur qui on pouvait compter. Sherlock était le petit frère effronté et inconstant qui ne connaissait pas le sens de : sur qui on peut compter.

Elle repoussa ses pensées sur le côté, ouvrit son livre et marqua les endroits qu'elle voulait essayer et voir pendant qu'elle visitait. Après quelques heures elle entendit le pilote annoncer qu'ils commençaient leur descente finale sur New York City. Elle rangea son livre et son notebook dans son sac et commença à sentir des papillons dans son ventre. Elle était excitée et nerveuse sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir au cours de la semaine suivante.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Pour la première journée, elle mangea simplement un léger diner et descendit sur Time Square ce soir-là. Elle adorait les sons de la ville et des gens. A chaque détour elle captait une nouvelle odeur de nourriture et un nouveau langage. Londres était sa maison mais si elle ne faisait pas attention elle tomberait amoureuse de New York City. C'était véritablement une ville qui de dort jamais. Elle décida de se coucher tôt et de se reposer. Le lendemain, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à voir et à faire. Elle voulait être bien reposée pour son tour à la Statue de la Liberté et Ellis Island. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'hôtel. Après être entrée et avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau elle vit une enveloppe blanche avec son nom sur le dessus de sa table de nuit. Elle l'attrapa et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle sortit un billet pour une des pièces à guichets fermés de Broadway qu'elle avait vu plus tôt en allant à Broadway. Elle sourit et se coucha sur son lit. Elle pensa que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait pensé à mettre dans sa valise une belle robe et des talons. Le billet était pour mardi soir. Ils manquaient "leur" soirée hebdomadaire ensemble et ne pas le voir allait lui manquer. Elle plaça le billet dans son sac et se prépara pour se mettre au lit.

Elle se réveilla le jour suivant et attrapa un muffin en sortant. Elle était déterminé à ne pas penser aux frères Holmes aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin d'une journée à elle sans aucune pression de soucis. Elle pataugerait dans ces eaux à partir de demain.

La journée fut remplie d'adorables souvenirs et d'incroyable nourriture de Little Italy. Elle avait visité l'Empire State Building, la Statue de la Liberté et Ellis Island. Elle avait certainement eu une bonne journée. Elle trouva un petit café à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'hôtel. Elle s'assit là, sirota son cappuccino et sourit. Elle était heureuse de sa journée mais savait qu'à partir du lendemain elle aurait de sérieuses décisions à prendre. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son hôtel et apprécia simplement les bruits de la ville. Cela aida à nettoyer les pensées bourdonnantes qui traversaient actuellement son esprit.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Le matin suivant elle se leva et décida de commander un petit déjeuner. Elle s'enveloppa dans la douce robe de chambre de l'hôtel et regarda les gens sous sa fenêtre. Elle avait tellement été sûr de ses sentiments pour Sherlock pendant des années. Même quand elle avait été fiancé elle savait qu'elle aimait toujours Sherlock. Après avoir rompu ses fiançailles, ils étaient arrivés à un accord mutuel qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus que des amis. Au fil du temps elle était plus à l'aise avec lui et il avait l'air de plus souvent vouloir être près d'elle. Il lui avait fait prendre part à ses expériences et avait fait des sorties avec elle. Il lui avait aussi demandé à quelques reprises de l'accompagner sur des affaires. Elle avait été heureuse de se rapprocher de lui mais elle avait remarqué qu'elle avançait aussi dans sa vie. Elle ne pensait plus à lui chaque heure du jour. Elle se surprenait à plus sortir avec des amis et se trouvait plus satisfaite et moins maladivement amoureuse de Sherlock. Peut-être que était-ce que ses sentiments avaient lentement commencé à changer, mais ce ne fut que lorsque Mycroft vola sans être détecté sous son radar qu'elle sut que les choses avaient vraiment changé.

Elle se souvint de la journée où cela arriva. C'était cinq mois après qu'ils aient commencé à dîner tous les mardis soir. Ils étaient assis dans une pièce privée d'un restaurant Français où il l'avait emmené. Il avait été vraiment charmant ce soir-là et elle sentait finalement qu'elle commençait à savoir qui Mycroft était vraiment. Il était un homme réaliste avec un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir envers sa famille et son pays. Il était férocement loyal, mais elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il avait un passé qu'il était mieux pour elle d'ignorer. Il était aussi un homme solitaire, oh il faisait bonne figure, mais elle pouvait le voir. Elle pouvait le voir parce qu'il possédait certaines qualités qu'elle avait dans sa propre solitude. Ils étaient tous les deux des âmes blessées qui avaient été laissées dans le sillage d'un certain Sherlock Holmes.

Elle l'avait regardé se diriger vers l'autre côté de la pièce pour prendre un appel téléphonique. Elle observa ses mains élégantes alors qu'elles tenaient le téléphone. Elle écouta alors que sa voix était calme mais puissante. Qui que ce soit à l'autre bout du fil il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il lui tint tête et garda son calme. Molly pouvait entendre l'autre personne pratiquement hurler à l'autre bout, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Pendant tout ce temps Mycroft s'arrêta et écouta la personne hystérique. Il était clair qu'il savait comment gérer les situations politiques comme celles-là.

\- Écoutez moi, vous allez faire comme on vous a dit de le faire. Si vous choisissez de revenir sur notre accord je peux vous promettre que le financement que notre pays nous a si volontiers octroyé sera coupé. Sans ces fonds vos citoyens vont souffrir. Souffrir pendant un certain temps pourrait les conduire à se rebeller et nous savons tous les deux ce qu'une petite chose comme un coup d’État peut faire à un chef d’État actuel.

Elle s'assit là, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvint de Sherlock lui disant que Mycroft était l'homme le plus dangereux d'Angleterre. Maintenant elle pouvait voir pourquoi. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être terrifié de l'homme en face d'elle, mais elle était un peu ébranlée de découvrir qu'elle était excitée. Elle regarda sa bouche tandis qu'il parlait puis eut un contact avec ses yeux. Elle prit une brève inspiration et regarda ailleurs.

\- Merde, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Pensa-t-elle intérieurement. Oh génial Molly, tu as un truc pour les hommes émotionnellement indisponibles. Charmant !

Elle secoua sa tête et revint à sa situation actuelle. Elle lança un regard à l'horloge et réalisa qu'elle avait fait les cent pas et réfléchit pendant des heures. Elle pinça l'arrête de son nez avec ses doigts et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle devait se préparer maintenant pour assister au spectacle de ce soir. Elle soupira et espéra qu'une douche chaude aiderait à ôter la tension dans son cou et l'aida avec son mal de tête.

Deux heures plus tard elle se trouva à s'asseoir dans un magnifique théâtre rénové au cœur de Broadway. Elle sourit alors qu'elle lançait un regard sur le programme et lisait la distribution du spectacle de ce soir. Les lumières vacillèrent et tout le monde commença à se diriger vers leurs fauteuils. Elle était assise au bout de la rangée mais remarqua que le fauteuil à côté d'elle était vide. Elle haussa simplement ses épaules et retourna aux gens qui regardaient. Lentement les lumières se baissèrent et le rideau se leva. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle lança un regard en biais et arrêta de respirer. L'homme attrapa sa main, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il se pencha en avant et ses lèvres caressèrent son oreille envoyant un frisson la traversa.

\- Je suppose que mon frère n'est pas le seul impatient dans la famille. Je ne peux pas manquer notre soirée du Mardi ensemble.

Il lui sourit et elle sourit en retour. Elle retourna son attention sur la scène et fut bien consciente que ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle pendant quelques instant avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la scène. Son cœur battait très fort et elle était sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il s'assit tout le temps du premier acte avec sa main dans la sienne. Son pouce tourbillonnait continuellement en petits motifs sur le dos de sa main. Savait-il ce qu'il lui faisait ? Elle pouvait sentir son corps entier se réchauffer. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle écoutait la magnifique musique autour d'elle. La musique mixée avec la sensation de sa main dans la sienne pouvait seulement être résumé en un mot, incandescente. C'était un mot qu'elle l'avant entendu utilisé avant et cela résumait complètement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé deux semaine plus tôt. Maintenant, elle comprenait son hésitation à dire oui à Sherlock. Elle savait sans aucune réserve qu'elle tombait amoureuse de Mycroft Holmes.


	4. To Thine Own Self Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’auteure (comme la traductrice) ne possède pas les personnages de la série mais le personnage de Lucy a entièrement été imaginé par l’auteure. Elle adore ce personnage ! Oh, et il y a une petite partie en italien (l’auteure ne parle pas du tout italien et vous prie de l’excuser si il y a des erreurs – et pour ma part le seul mot italien que je connais c’est pizza… donc… vous vous doutez que la traduction à la fin c'est made in Deepl)

Quand l’entracte vint il ne dit rien, mais se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne et il enroula son bras autour du sien et utilisa sa main opposée pour couvrir sa main qui reposait sur son bras. Il la guida vers un coin reculé du hall. Pas une fois il n’ôta la main de la sienne. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu’il la relâchait et se tournait pour lui faire face. Elle garda ses yeux sur sa veste pendant quelques instants puis se permit de les relever. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa cravate nouée, puis ses lèvres et regarda ensuite ses yeux bleus profonds. Elle sourit et murmura son nom :

\- Mycroft.

Il sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Pardonne-moi pour cette intrusion dans tes vacances mais après avoir beaucoup réfléchi j’ai décidé que manquer notre soirée du Mardi était hors de question.

\- Ce n’est pas grave Mycroft, je suis heureuse de te voir.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres et elle sut que son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Vois-tu ma chère, Sherlock a présenté son cas avant moi, mais dans l’intérêt de la justice, les deux parties doivent être présentées avant qu’un vrai verdict soit rendu.

\- Quoi, je ne suis pas…

\- Pardonne-moi, mais hélas, ce n’est pas ma zone d’expertise. Je sais comment gérer des politiciens et des incidents internationaux, mais je me trouve dans des eaux peu familières quand il s’agit de ça. Je sais que Sherlock t’a déclaré ses sentiments. J’aimerais moi aussi faire valoir mon point de vue. Voudrais-tu dîner avec moi après la pièce ? Nous pourrons alors parler. Je promets de partir au matin et tu auras toujours ta semaine pour toi.

Il attendit sa réponse. A nouveau, elle sourit simplement et hocha sa tête pour dire oui.

Elle était un peu décontenancée par ses paroles. Un an plus tôt elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il soit capable de telles paroles. Un an plus tôt si quelqu’un lui avait dit qu’elle se tiendrait là désirant qu’il la prenne dans ses bras elle aurait pensé qu’il avait perdu l’esprit. Mais, voilà qu’ils se tenaient là, l’Homme de Glace et la Timide Pathologiste. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu’elle avait des sentiments pour cet homme. Ils étaient complètement différents, mais d’une certaine façon ils s’équilibraient l’un l’autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez un confortable restaurant Italien près de la 42ème rue. Peu importe où ils allaient Mycroft s’arrangeait toujours pour avoir la meilleur table. Ils furent placés dans un coin à la fois confortable et éloignés des piailleurs bruyants du milieu. Il commanda une bouteille de vin hors de prix et posa ensuite ses yeux sur elle.

\- Le menu est en Italien mais je peux commander pour toi si tu veux.

Elle le regarda.

\- Non, ça va. Je peux m’en charger.

Il l’observa alors qu’elle continuait à coup d’œil sur le menu. Le serveur vint à leur table pour prendre leur commande. Molly sourit au jeune homme.

\- Ciao, vorrei ordinare una piccolo insalata. Oh, e per il corso principale prendero I imbottiti Rigatoni. Grazie*.

Elle sourit au serveur en lui remettant son menu.

\- Bravissimo e per I signori** ? demanda le serveur à Mycroft.

\- Avro lo stesso della signora***, répondit-il sans jamais quitter des yeux Molly.

Elle rougit un peu et détourna ses yeux pour regarder le serveur offrir un signe de la tête et s’en alla.

\- Ton Italien est excellent ma chère. Puis je demander où tu as étudié ?

Elle prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Je parle Italien depuis que j’ai fait mes premiers pas. Ma mère était Italienne et m’a toujours fait parler Italien avec elle à la maison.

\- Ah, je vois. Ne cesseras-tu jamais de m’étonner Molly ? Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur elle attentivement.

Elle pouvait sentir la même chaleur l’envahir que celle qu’elle avait senti au théâtre. Il était maintenant très clair qu’aucun des frères n’allait rendre ça facile pour elle. Entre les messages de Sherlock, les coups de téléphone et les mails ; et la visite soudaine de Mycroft, elle se sentait plus confuse que jamais.

Ils apprécièrent leur repas et parlèrent de tout sauf du sujet sur lequel tous les deux voulaient si désespérément interroger l’autre. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre et où iraient-ils à partir de là ? Sur le chemin du retour à leur hôtel, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Il tint seulement encore sa main et prit la ville autour d’eux. Une fois qu’ils arrivèrent à sa porte elle lui demanda d’entrer. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna pour le découvrir se tenant à la fenêtre avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, observant les lumières de l’espace urbain.

\- Mycroft ?

Il ne se retourna pas.

\- Je sais que mon frère t’a exprimé ses sentiments. Je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que je suis amoureux de toi Molly. J’ai peur de ne pas comprendre exactement ce qu’est l’amour. Mais, pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis surpris à désirer apprendre le sens de ce mot. Je sais que je vais te désespoir par tout. Les choix de ma carrière ont rendu ma vie imprévisible en ce qui concerne le temps et les relations. Je sais que nous allons tous les deux tester la patience de l’autre. Il y aura des moments où j’aurais à annuler à la dernière minute ou partir pendant des jours ou des semaines. Je suis tellement plus âgé que toi ma chère. Je ne suis pas un homme facile à vivre ; je suis vieux et ancré dans mes habitudes. Ils m’appellent l’Homme de Glace et j’ai toujours été fier de ce nom. Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit et honnêtement je n’ai jamais voulu quelqu’un. Je n’étais pas préparé à ce que tu t’infiltres dans mes défenses.

Il se tourna pour désormais lui faire face et sortit ses mains de ses poches.

\- Je peux te dire que j’attends avec impatience nos moments ensemble et tu me manques quand tu n’es pas près de moi. Je me suis surpris pendant mes journées à me demander ce que tu faisais et si tu avais passé une bonne journée. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant je me surprends à vouloir te prendre dans mes bras et t’embrasser.

Il s’arrêta un instant et observa ses yeux brillants. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- Je me suis découvert à vouloir t'avoir dans ma vie chaque jour… et dans mon lit chaque nuit.

Il la regarda alors que des larmes tombaient sur son visage.

\- Je sais que tu as une décision plutôt difficile à prendre mais s’il te plait sache que quel que soit la voie que tu choisis je serai là. Si tu choisis Sherlock, je ne parlerai jamais plus de cette nuit. Je serai là pour vous deux chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi. Mais Molly, si tu décides de nous donner une chance, je peux te promettre que je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Je te chérirai et je ferai tout pour toi.

Il fit quelques pas de plus vers elle.

Elle se tenait au même endroit devant la porte, les larmes ruisselaient encore et sa respiration était rapide. En trois enjambés, il se tint directement devant elle.

\- My…

Il la prit dans ses bras et captura sa bouche. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et gémit en le sentant. Il la poussa à la renverse jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit contre la porte et son corps se pressa contre elle. Ses mains coururent dans son dos puis revint à ses cheveux et tirèrent dessus. Elle lâcha un autre gémissement et approfondit le baiser. Quelques instants de plus comme ça et elle savait qu’elle l’aurait dans son lit. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le poussa légèrement. Il détacha les lèvres de les siennes. Il respirait difficilement et il reposa simplement son front contre le sien.

\- Mycroft, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Je n’irais pas plus loin tant que Sherlock est à Londres à attendre ma réponse. Je sais depuis des années ce que c’est d’avoir l’impression de poireauter et je refuse de faire ça à un autre être humain. S’il te plait.

Il fit un pas en arrière et remit en place son costume.

\- Je comprends Molly, ce n’est pas ce que je veux entendre, mais je respecterais tes vœux. Je pars pour Londres tôt demain. J’attendrai avec Sherlock ton retour et ta décision.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit.

\- Prend soin de toi Molly.

Sur ce, il fut parti et Molly tomba sur son lit et pleura. Elle savait qu’elle allait avoir une autre nuit sans sommeil.

Le jour suivant ne fut pas meilleur. Elle ne quitta jamais sa chambre. La journée entière fut remplie de la nourriture de réconfort, de pleurs et de ses pensées tourmentées. Molly Elizabeth Hooper tu as 33 ans. Tu es une boss dans ta profession et une femme sacrément intelligente. Tu dois te ressaisir Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Il est temps de grandir et de prendre une décision de grande fille !

Le jour suivant elle décida de diner au Bistro de l’hôtel. C’était l’un de ces endroits sophistiqués qui a un chef célèbre avec sa propre émission de cuisine. Elle avait regardé son émission quelques fois et ses plats étaient incroyables. Alors elle décida qu’il était temps de se récompenser elle-même et essaya quelque chose de différent.

Le restaurant était très cosmopolite et sophistiquée. Elle regarda les gens autour d’elle en sirotant son scotch. Alors, seulement deux jours de plus et elle serait à la maison. Elle avait hâte de rentrer à Londres et d’avancer dans sa vie. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce que ce nouveau chapitre donnerait mais il ne serait jamais ennuyant c’était sûr. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une femme prit un siège à la table à côté de la sienne. Elle lança un regard à la femme et vit une charmante femme d’âge moyen habillée pour tuer. Elle lui donna un rapide sourire et retourna à ses pensées. Le serveur s’approcher puis s’arrêta à la table à côté d’elle où la charmante femme plus âgé était assise. Les tables étaient tellement proche qu’il était impossible de ne pas entendre la conversation entre la femme et le serveur.

\- Eh bien chéri, tu peux enlever le couvert. Il vient d’envoyer un texto et ne viendra pas dîner. Oh, et mon chéri, apporte-moi un bourbon avec des glaçons, dit la femme au serveur.

Molly put entendre le fort accent du sud dans la voix de la lady.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous et moi sommes dans le même bateau.

Molly regarda sur le côté et découvrit que la femme lui parlait à elle.

\- Oui, je suppose que c’est le cas.

Molly sourit tout en répondant.

\- Oh chérie, j’adore votre accent. Etes-vous Anglaise ? Demanda la dame en prenant une gorgée de son bourbon fraichement arrivé.

\- Oui, je suis Londonienne. Et vous ?

\- Oh, je suis New Yorkaise mais je viens du Texas. Mon époux est médecin à Mt. Sinai. Je suis Lucy d’ailleurs.

La femme tendit sa main.

\- Molly, ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en prenant la main offerte de la dame.

\- Je suis médecin aussi à Londres ; et bien en fait je suis pathologiste mais toujours techniquement un médecin.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré une pathologiste avant ! Je vais vous dire chérie, pourquoi ne bougerai tu pas ici pour qu’on dine ensemble ? Je ne suis pas d’humeur à manger toute seule ce soir et je pense que vous serez de belle compagnie.

Molly hésita au début mais alors pensa au diable ! Après quelques manœuvres elle s’assit en face de Lucy. Il y eut beaucoup de bavardages et des conversations légères. Les rires remplirent la table tandis qu’elles parlaient de leurs villes natales.

\- Alors comment es-tu venue du Texas à New York ? Demanda Molly en prenant une bouchée du délicieux plat en face d’elle.

\- Oh, mon époux a eu une offre ici à Mr. Sinai et, eh bien, nous sentions que c’était mieux si nous quittions Fort Worth. Tu vois ma famille n’était pas d’accord pour que j’épouse mon mari.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, il est plus jeune de 20 ans et j’ai de l’agent ! Ma famille pensait qu’il en avait après ma fortune et rien de plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir comme je le pouvais. J’ai vu le vrai lui quand nous étions tous les deux ensemble.

\- Donc, qu’a dit ta famille quand tu l’as épousé et que tu es partie ?

\- Oh, mon frère et ma sœur ont presque éclaté de rire ! Ils ont juré que dans un an je serai de retour à Fort Worth avec le cœur brisé et un peu moins riche. Eh bien chérie ça fait dix ans et nous sommes toujours ensemble !

\- Wow, c’est génial. Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ? Hésita Molly.

\- Bien sûr, vas-y !

\- Comment, comment as-tu su qu’il était le bon pour toi ? Comment as-tu su que tu avais pris la bonne décision ?

Lucy lança un regard prudent et reposa sa boisson.

\- Honey, je vais répondre à ta question, mais d’abord laisse-moi t’en poser une. Pourquoi es-tu à New York ?

Molly resta figée.

\- Je, ah, je fais face à une décision similaire. Je ne veux juste pas prendre la mauvaise décision. Et aussi fou que ça sonne je ne veux pas blesser les sentiments de personne.

\- Donc tu as des ennuis avec des hommes. Alorsn est-ce que ce type t’a dit ce qu’il ressentait ?

\- Eh bien, c’est le truc, tous les deux l’ont fait.

Molly rougit un peu et baissa les yeux sur son verre d’eau.

\- Oh, c’est bien pour toi Molly ! Je suis surprise qu’une jolie petite chose comme toi n’en ait pas plus que deux qui te suivent.

\- Oh Seigneur, Lucy je suis une personne horrible !

Elle secoua la tête et plaça son visage dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Ils sont frères Lucy. Un deux me fait tourner la tête depuis des années et il n’a jamais fait attention à moi ; L’autre, j’ai juste appris à le connaitre au cours des 8 derniers mois et je me retrouve divisée. Ils ont tous les deux souffert récemment d’un traumatisme familial et d’une certaine façon cela a réveillé leurs « sentiments ».

\- Ok, pause. Laisse-moi comprendre. Tu as été amoureuse d’un frère depuis des années et il n’a jamais fait attention à toi ?

Molly se trouva soudainement embarrassée de la façon dont ça sonnait quand quelqu’un d’autre le prononçait.

\- Molly chérie, s’il te plait ne le prend pas mal mais pourquoi Seigneur Dieu laisserais-tu un homme te faire ça ? Je suis bon juge des caractères et je peux dire que tu es une femme aimante, forte et indépendante. Pourquoi bon sang accepterais-tu que quelqu’un te traite comme ça ? Laisse- moi te demander ça ; disons que nous faisons une liste avec deux colonnes. D’un côté nous listons toutes les choses que tu as fait pour cet homme et de l’autre nous ferons la liste de toutes les choses qu’il a fait pour toi. Dis-moi Molly est-ce que les deux s’équilibrent l’un l’autre ou est-ce que la balance est déséquilibrée ?

Molly laissa une larme tomber de son œil.

\- Je suis désolée Molly, je ne voulais pas te contrariée.

\- Non, non, je crois que j’ai besoin de quelqu’un avec une opinion non biaisée pour indiquer ce que j’ai ignoré pendant toutes ces années.

\- Alors maintenant ce même homme te veut ? Je suis désolée Molly chérie mais tu vaux tellement mieux que ça. Promets-moi une chose, ne laisse pas un autre être humain te traiter comme ça. Tu es une femme incroyable par toi-même. Nous les femmes aujourd’hui devons être forte ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le monde nous marcher dessus. Je suis sûre que dans ton travail tu dois te battre pour l’égalité et le respect de temps en temps. Alors pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas de même en ce qui concerne votre vie personnelle ? Personne n’a le droit de traiter un autre être humain avec autant de mépris et d’en tirer constamment du profit.

Molly s’assit en silence pendant plusieurs minutes et piocha dans sa nourriture. Lucy commanda une autre boisson pour toutes les deux et attendit que Molly digère ses paroles.

\- Tu as tellement raison, murmura à peine Molly.

\- Donc, qu’en est-il du frère ? Depuis combien de temps le connais tu ?

\- Je le connais depuis la même période, mais il y a environ 8 mois, les choses ont changé entre nous. Nous nous voyons toutes les semaines. Il est plus âgé et, eh bien, disons juste que son travail est très important. Peu de gens l’aiment, mais je vois qui il est vraiment quand nous sommes toujours et il est, eh bien, il est plutôt charmant.

\- Hmm, semble familier ! Je pense que je peux comprendre ce raisonnement.

Elles se sourirent.

\- Molly, si nous faisons la même liste avec ce frère est-ce que la balance reste équilibré ou est-ce qu’elle s’incline ? Demanda Lucy en commandant le café et le dessert.

Les yeux de Molly s’écarquillèrent quand la réalité la frappa.

\- Elles s’équilibrent.

\- Eh bien, nous y voilà ! Dit Lucy avec un petit rire.

\- Bien sûr, tu as une troisième option Molly. Tu n’as pas a accepté l’un ou l’autre. Aucune loi ne dit que si quelqu’un t veut tu dois le vouloir aussi.

\- Eh bien, le truc c’est que je le veux !

\- Lequel ?

Lucy s’arrêta de siroter son café et regarda sa nouvelle amie.

\- Ohhhhh, Molly lâcha un gémissement faible et secoua sa tête. Ça va être un tel bazar quand je reviendrais à Londres.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il va être tellement blessé, il ne va pas comprendre.

\- Molly, tu ne peux pas traverser la vie en marchant sur des œufs de peur de blesser quelqu’un. Nous sommes tous blessés dans la vie, ça fait juste partie de tout ça. Il apparait que tu as fait ton choix sur lequel des frères tu veux, mais puis je te suggérer de faire la même liste sur toi-même ?

Molly sembla un peu confuse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre Lucy.

\- Eh bien, si tu fais une liste de choses que tu fais pour les autres et une liste de choses que tu fais pour toi-même…

\- Ah je vois. Eh bien, j’ai toujours été une donneuse pas une preneuse.

Molly finit la dernière bouchée de son cheesecake.

\- Molly, tu peux toujours être une donneuse mais tu as besoin de t’apprécier toi-même aussi. Ne te sous-estime pas ! L’amour de soi et le développement n’a jamais blessé personne !

\- Lucy, je suis tellement heureuse de t’avoir rencontré. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point tu m’as aidé.

\- Ah eh bien, parfois il faut quelqu’un qui se tienne à l’extérieur de la situation pour donner une perspective plus claire les choses. Je suis contente de t’avoir aussi rencontré. C’est sympa de rencontrer une femme dans cette ville qui a plus en tête que la fashion week et le shopping.

Les deux femmes rirent à voix haute et commandèrent une autre tasse de café. Une autre heure les trouva en train de marcher vers la porte. Chacune embrassa l’autre et échangea leurs numéros. Ils savaient toutes les deux qu’elles avaient trouvé une amie pour toujours ce soir-là.

De retour en haut dans sa chambre, Molly s’assit sur son lit, prit son téléphone et envoya un message.

_Je serais de retour à Londres Samedi matin. Nous devons parler. – M_

_Quand et où ? – SH_

_Samedi, 14h, Baker Street – M_

_Je serai là. – SH_

Cette nuit-là elle alla au lit satisfaite par la décision qu’elle avait finalement prise. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle dormit calmement. Quand elle réveilla tôt le matin suivant elle s’observa dans le miroir. Elle avait désespérément d’une coupe de cheveux. Elle regarda à son pyjama chatons puis lança un regard à ses plus proches vêtements. Elle vit beaucoup et beaucoup de vêtements confortables et des pulls amples. Pendant des années, elle avait été économe. Elle s’achetait rarement quelque chose. Elle regarda à nouveau ses vêtements et réalisa qu’ils ne reflétaient pas vraiment qui elle était vraiment intérieurement. Oui, elle adorait s’amuser, mais elle était aussi un professionnelle de 33 ans. Elle était la plus jeune et la meilleure pathologiste en Angleterre. Elle avait une certaine influence à l’hôpital et bon sang, elle devait commencer à le montrer. Elle gagnait beaucoup d’argent et elle ne faisait jamais de folie, jusqu’à présent. Elle sourit et attrapa une paire de jean, un pull et des chaussures. Aujourd’hui allait être pour elle. Aujourd’hui Molly Hooper se dorloterait pour une fois et achèterait les vêtements dont elle a toujours rêvé. Aujourd’hui était le début de son futur. Elle allait revenir au travail et dans une vie qu’elle aimait, la seule différence était qu’elle revenait plus sûre d’elle-même et de l’homme qu’elle aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bonjour, j'aimerais commander une petite salade. Oh, et pour le plat principal, je prendrai le rembourrage Rigatoni. Merci.  
> ** Très bien, et pour le monsieur ?  
> *** Je vais prendre la même chose que la dame


	5. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

Le vendredi, avait dû être l’un des meilleurs jours de sa vie ! Quand elle eut fini d’aller au salon de coiffure et dans les magasins elle se sentait comme Julia Roberts dans Pretty Woman ! Elle n’avait jamais fait autant de shopping en une journée. Au début elle s’était sentit coupable de transformer autant de ses économies en chèques, mais elle se débarrassa vite de sa culpabilité et frappa fort dans les magasins ! Maintenant la partie amusante allait être de faire tout rentrer dans la valise et de rentrer à la maison. Elle décida que pour son dernier jour à New York elle allait descendre à la Rockefeller Plaza et prendre un hot dog style New York et un bretzel. Elle s’assit là et regarda les patineurs devant elle. Entre les bouchées de son hotdog, elle sourit tout en observant la magnifique statue en or et les grands buildings. Il n’y avait pas deux façons de le dire, New York City allait lui manquer. Une fois son délicieux hot dog et son bretzel finis elle trouva un vendeur de chocolat chaud. Elle revint sur ses pas vers la patinoire et observa un peu plus longtemps. Elle vit les adorables jeunes couples rirent ensemble et essayer de se soutenir mutuellement. Elle vit des petits avec leurs parents et sourit quand elle entendit les rires joyeux. Ça, c’était ce qu’elle voulait. Elle savait qu’elle voulait une famille et il n’y avait moyen qu’elle se contente d’autre chose.

Plus tard ce soir-là elle avait déjà fini d’empaqueter la plupart de ses biens. Elle s’assit près de la fenêtre et regarda au dehors les magnifiques lumières de la ville. Elle sortit son téléphone et réalisa qu’il était tard à Londres, mais elle avait besoin d’appeler Mycroft. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pressa le bouton. Il y eut deux sonneries et il décrocha.

\- Bonjour Molly, dit-il sans fatigue dans la voix.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, je suis désolée pour l’heure. J’espère que je ne te réveille pas.

\- Pas du tout ma chère, je finissais la paperasse.

\- Je reviens à la maison demain.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Peux-tu me rejoindre à l’aéroport dans la matinée ?

\- Oui, je serai là.

\- Après peut-on rester un peu chez moi pour que nous puissions parler ?

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup à discuter. Essaie de te reposer. Ton avion part à 5 heures. Je te verrais dans quelques heures ma chère.

\- A bientôt Mycroft. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonsoir Molly.

Elle sourit et sur ce, elle raccrocha.

Elle regarda l’horloge, il était presque 22 heures. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, mit son alarme et éteignit les lumières et pensa aux mots qu’elle allait dire aux deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

L’atterrissage sur Londres était un spectacle merveilleux à voir ! Elle avait hâte d’en finir avec les prochaines heures. Se frayant un chemin vers la sortie, elle sourit quand elle vit Mycroft se tenir patiemment à l’attendre. Il était très beau dans son costume bleu marine, chemise blanche et cravate argenté. Elle offrit un sourire et il le lui rendit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il.

Ils se tinrent là pendant quelques instants et se regardèrent l’un et l’autre. Il sentit son corps s’agiter à sa vue. Ses cheveux avaient été coupé d’une manière très flatteuse à ses épaules. Elle avait un pantalon noir ajusté, une chemise blanche boutonnée et une veste en cuir noire cintrée. Elle était aussi un peu plus grande avec les bottes en cuir noir montant aux genoux qu’elle portait. C’était un look sophistiqué mais c’était toujours Molly. Finalement, il s’éclaircit la gorge et il la prit en charge.

Après que Davidson eut rangé son bagage, ils se dirigèrent vers son appartement. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé entre eux : la tension sur la banquette arrière était si épaisse qu’elle était à couper au couteau. Une fois qu’elle arriva à la maison elle attendit que Davidson place sa valise sur le seuil de sa porte puis qu’il parte.

\- Voudrais-tu un peu de thé Mycroft ?

Elle oublia son manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Oui, merci. Puis je t’aider ?

\- Non, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. S’il te plait assieds-toi à table, je serai à toi dans un moment.

Il l’observa rapidement se diriger vers la cuisine. Il espérait juste qu’elle s’assied et lui parle. Il savait que peu importe quelle chemin elle choisissait sa propre vie changerait indéfiniment. A l’aéroport il avait essayé de lire en elle, mais hélas il n’avait pas pu.

Il était maintenant trop émotionnellement investi pour lire ce qu’elle pensait à ce moment. Son instinct lui disait qu’il devrait concéder la défaite à Sherlock et faire de son mieux pour la prendre comme un vrai gentleman. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Molly s’asseyant en face de lui.

\- Donc, j’ai pris ma décision. S’il te plait crois moi quand je dis que ça n’a pas été simple. Quelque part dans cette dernière semaine, j’ai recommencé à trouver Molly. J’ai découvert ce que je voulais et ce que je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux plus être incertaine à mon sujet. Je ne veux plus que les gens me prennent pour acquis et prennent mais ne donnent jamais. Je ne veux plus être considérée comme une pauvre folle malade d’amour. Je suis bien plus que ça Mycroft.

\- Oui ma chère, je sais que tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu te reconnais, dit-il en gardant sa voix stable.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour garder Sherlock dans le droit chemin, les yeux de Mycroft tombèrent sur la table et il sentit une tension dans sa poitrine et soudain il dut se rappeler comment respirer.

Alors c’était ce qu’on ressentait quand on a le cœur brisé.

\- Mycroft je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour garder Sherlock dans le droit chemin parce que quand je vais lui dire que ma réponse est non nous savons tous les deux qu’il ne le prendra pas bien. Il n’a jamais bien pris aucun type de rejet.

Mycroft prit une soudaine inspiration. Il releva les yeux vers les siens et elle lui sourit. Il se leva de sa chaise, mais elle leva la main pour l’arrêter.

\- Mycroft, je ne veux rien de plus que de nous donner une chance, mais j’ai quelques conditions. Je ne suis pas prête à faire des compromis sur celles-ci. Je ne chercher pas un ami avec bénéfices. Je cherche une relation à long-terme. Je sais que nous sommes encore au début de notre relation, mais dans le futur je veux éventuellement des enfants. Maintenant, si c’est quelque chose que tu ne désires pas, dis-le-moi maintenant pour qu’on ne perde pas de temps.

Elle fit une pause pour s’assurer qu’il respirait encore et n’avait pas perdu connaissance à cause du choc.

\- Ce sont tes seuls termes ma chère ?

\- Nope ! Il y a quelques événements auxquels j’aimerais assister. J’aimerais que tu participes à certains d’entre eux sans te plaindre ou te ridiculiser, en retour je serai heureuse de te faire la même offre. Tu n’es pas le seul qui prend son job très au sérieux. Je serais heureuse de supporter les voyages que tu pourras faire dans le cadre de ton travail à condition que tu me fasses la même courtoisie. J’ai des conférences auxquelles je me rends et je donne des conférences dans des universités de temps en temps. Pour l’instant ce sont mes termes et mes conditions.

Elle s’assit en le regardant. Elle pensait à coup sûr que le truc des enfants lui aurait déjà fait prendre la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et attendit qu’il montre des signes de vie. Elle vit son esprit travailler sur tout ce qu’elle avait dit. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il pesait les options qui lui étaient offertes.

\- J’ai une contre-offre ma chère. Ce sera LSE* ou Oxford. Sur ça je ne fais pas de compromis.

Elle le regarda confuse.

\- Ok, maintenant je suis totalement confuse. LSE ou Oxford pour quoi ?

\- Là où nos enfants iront à l’université bien sûr.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous le choc et il lui envoya un sourire espiègle. Il lui fallut un moment pour regagner son sang-froid.

\- Oh toi, tu es un homme merveilleux et exaspérant.

En quelques secondes ils étaient hors de leurs chaises et dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ses lèvres bougeaient les siennes et elle lui céda sa bouche. Il eut un profond gémissement quand ses mains passèrent sous sa veste de costume et la tirèrent de ses épaules la laissant tomber sur le sol de la cuisine. Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son torse et autour de son cou. Il sentit son corps entier trembler et sourit intérieurement d’avoir cet effet sur elle. Ses mains descendirent dans son dos et allèrent autour de sa taille. Il la souleva sur la table et utilisa une de ses jambes pour séparer les siennes. Sa main gauche s’emmêla dans ses cheveux et elle gémit dans sa bouche. Il pressa son dos contre la table sans ôter une fois sa bouche d’elle. Sa main droite attrapa sa poitrine et elle cria tandis qu’elle s’arquait sous son toucher. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes et il laissa une traînée incandescente de baisers le long de son cou jusqu’au V de sa chemise boutonnée.

\- My, oh Seigneur Mycroft.

Elle s’arqua encore une fois contre sa bouche sur son cou.

\- Mycroft s’il te plait nous…

Ses mots furent coupés quand sa bouche captura à nouveau la sienne. Ses mains avaient une prise mortelle sur les bords de son gilet et elle perdit rapidement le contrôle. Il ôta sa bouche de la sienne et baissa le regard sur ses yeux. Aussi longtemps qu’elle vivrait elle n’oubliera jamais le regard sur son visage. Il était consumé par le désir et le besoin passionnée et tout était dirigé vers elle. Il respirait difficilement et son visage entier était rouge.

Elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je, je dois voir, - une autre profonde inspiration. Je dois voir Sherlock dans peu de temps, - une autre profonde inspiration.

\- S’il te plait Mycroft j’ai besoin que tu sois le plus fort là et que tu nous arrête.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Mycroft plaça ses deux mains à plat sur la table de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Molly, je suis un homme raisonnablement patient, mais tu vas être ma mort. Je serai certainement le premier homme à mourir d’une combustion humaine spontanée !

Elle le regarda secoua la tête un peu puis lui donna un sourire alors qu’il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle offrit un petit rire et prit appui sur ses coudes.

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri.

Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il aimerait qu’un terme d’affection soit utilisé à la place de son nom, mais le son de sa douce voix l’appelant chéri le fit sourire.

\- Ecoute, je dois faire ce qui est juste pour Sherlock. Je dois discuter avec lui à 14 heures. Après ça je peux te rencontrer où tu veux et nous pouvons continuer cette agréable discussion.

Elle leva et plaça une main sur sa joue. Il tourna son visage et embrassa l’intérieur de sa main. Puis il se redressa et l’aida à s’asseoir. Il attrapa son manteau, tendit sa main et la guida jusqu’au canapé du salon.

\- Je vais aller chez Sherlock avec toi, dit-il en s’asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Je crois que je devrais y aller seule. Je pense que ce serait mieux.

Elle recroquevilla ses jambes et s’appuya sur son bras gauche. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Très bien, mais je peux t’y conduire. Je peux faire que Davidson se gare au coin et je t’attendrai. Je préfèrerais être au plus proche juste au cas où tu ais besoin de moi, dit-il alors qu’il passait les doigts de sa main droite dans les siens. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à toucher mais il se surprit à apprécia son toucher et être touché par elle.

\- Oui, je pense que ce serait sage. Nous savons tous les deux comment Sherlock peut être.

\- Oui. Tu sais qu’il ne te laissera pas partir sans se battre. Une fois qu’il a son opinion sur quelque chose il bat très rarement en retraite.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un long soupir.

\- Ça sera seulement pire ma chérie une fois qu’il découvrira pour nous. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Oui je sais ça aussi. Ça te dérange si on garde notre secret.

Elle le sentit se raidir. Elle le regarda.

\- S’il te plait ne le prend pas mal, je veux le dire à tout le monde pour nous mais une fois que Sherlock va le découvrir il va faire de nos vies un enfer. Je veux juste avoir quelques jours pour nous et être dans notre petite bulle. C’est mal ?

Il lâcha sa main et enveloppa ses bras autour d’elle.

\- Tu sais je ne crois pas que c’est ma perte qui le frappera si fort. Je pense que c’est le fait qu’il perde quelque chose qui va le distraire, dit-elle.

\- Peut-être, répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Il ne doutait pas de Molly et de ses sentiments pour lui. Il était au courant qu’elle s’opposerait à Sherlock mais il connaissait aussi les techniques de Sherlock. Il avait d’abord essayer de lui faire la cour à sa façon et quand cela ne marcherait pas, il essayerait de trouver un moyen de créer un fossé entre Molly et lui. Il savait que Sherlock était capable de n’importe quoi et pouvait charmer le diable lui-même quand il en avait envie.

Mycroft était pleinement conscient qu’il aurait à planifier une frappe préventive.

Deux heures plus tard, ils firent le trajet en silence en se tenant les mains. Quand ils arrivèrent au coin de Baker et de Crawford Streets, Davidson gara la voiture soigneusement hors de vue du 221. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et défit sa ceinture. Elle se tourna pour le regarder et il lui prit à nouveau la main et lui donna une pression rassurante.

\- Souviens-toi si tu as besoin de moi je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. Il la regarda descendre la rue, tourner au coin de Baker Street et disparaitre.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Molly s’arrêta à la porte du 221, prit une profonde inspiration calmante et toqua à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s’ouvrit et John se tint là.

\- Molly, hey sympa de te voir. Wow, tu as l’air en pleine forme !

\- Oh, merci John. Est-ce que Sherlock…

\- Yep, il est à l’étage à t’attendre. Je sortais. A plus tard.

Il la laissa entrer et passa la porte et descendit la rue.

Elle monta lentement les escaliers. En montant la dernière volée de marches, elle leva les yeux et le vit se tenir à la porte.

\- Bonjour Molly.

Sa voix était aussi profonde et envoutant que d’habitude.

\- Bonjour Sherlock.

Elle était maintenant face à face avec lui.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

Il se déplaça sur le côté pour lui permettre d’entrer. Elle entendit la porte se fermer et se verrouiller derrière elle. Elle se tourna juste au moment où il l’attrapa et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Il se déplaça pour l’embrasser sur les lèvres, mais elle bougea son visage sur le côté et son baiser atterrir sur sa joue. Il se pencha en arrière de quelques centimètres et étudia son visage. Elle se libéra de son emprise et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Après quelques instants elle sentit ses bras l’encercler par l’arrière.

\- Tu m’as manqué Molly, dit-il dans son oreille.

\- Sherlock, s’il te plait lâche moi.

Elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise sur elle.

\- Non, j’aime bien cette position.

\- Sherlock !

Elle lutta encore plus fort. Finalement il la laissa partir et elle se retourna et s’éloigna de lui.

\- Je suis venue ici pour parler, peut-on s’asseoir s’il te plait ?

Il lui lança un regard méfiant et lui fit signe de s’asseoir dans le fauteuil de John. Il s’abaissa lentement sur sa chaise en face d’elle.

\- Sherlock, je ne vais pas faire durer ça plus longtemps qu’il ne faut. Tu m’as demandé il y a trois semaines s’il était trop tard pour nous. Malheureusement la réponse est oui, il est trop tard pour nous. Elle regarda son visage, mais il ne montra aucune réaction, aucune expression du tout. Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas progresser au-delà du point où nous sommes actuellement. J’espère que nous pouvons rester amis parce que je te considère comme mon ami Sherlock.

Elle s’assit silencieusement attendant qu’il réponde. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il se tint là pendant un très long moment perdu profondément dans ses pensées. Finalement il se retourna vers elle et croisa les bras devant lui.

\- Qui est-ce Molly ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle essaya désespérément de garder sa voix calme et libre de toute émotion.

\- S’il te plait Molly, on parle de moi. J’ai déjà déduit que tu as été avec lui ce matin même. Tes lèvres gonflées racontent une histoire à elles seules. Oh et n’oublions pas le suçon dans ton cou.

Sa main se dirigea vers l’endroit en question et son visage devint rouge. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais était déterminée à rester calme.

\- Cette discussion est entre toi et moi. Ma décision est basée sur le fait que je ne t’aime pas Sherlock, enfin si, mais pas comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers elle, attrapa ses avant-bras et tira un coup sec pour la faire se lever.

\- Sherlock tu me fais mal.

\- Je te fais mal ? Qu’est-ce que tu crois me faire en ce moment ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sentit comme prise dans un étau en fer.

\- Tu as été amoureuse de moi pendant des années Molly ! Comment puis-je te faire m’aimer à nouveau ?

Il était sur le point de l’embrasser quand il s’arrêta soudainement. Elle observa alors qu’il enlevait ses bras d’elle et replaçait ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Il garda une emprise ferme sur ses bras et l’étudia.

\- Non, dit-il à voix basse. Non, pas ça.

Il se tint là et un regard d’incrédulité traversa son visage.

\- Mycroft, c’est Mycroft.

\- Sherlock, s’il te plait…

\- NON ! N’essaie même pas de le nier. Maintenant tout fait sens. Il refusait de m’aider à te localiser quand tu es partie. Il a soudain eu un réunion d’urgence aux Etats Unis et est parti pendant deux jours. Je peux sentir son eau de Cologne sur toi.

Il ôta ses mains d’elle et recula. Il avait une expression de trahison sur son visage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a sur toi ? Il n’y a aucune chance que tu sois allée le voir de ton plein gré.

Elle resta complétement paralysé.

\- S’il te plait ne parle pas de lui comme ça.

\- Oh mon Dieu tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

Il eut un rictus comme si son estomac se retournait.

\- Tu t’imagines que tu es amoureuse de lui ! Eh bien laisse-moi te dire quelque chose à propos de mon frère. Il te fera du mal Molly. Dois-je te rappeler qu’il est un homme dangereux ? Le simple fait d’être associé à lui pourrait te faire tuer.

Maintenant elle était en colère et quand Molly était en colère il fallait chercher un abri.

\- Sherlock ! Être associée à toi pourrait aussi bien me faire tuer !

\- Tu as clairement perdu l’esprit. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu sois allée le voir de ton plein gré…

\- STOP ! Arrête ça, bon sang ! Qui penses-tu être Sherlock Holmes ? Hmm ? Qu’est-ce qui te donne le droit de m’attaquer comme ça. Tu as raison, j’étais amoureuse de toi pendant des années, mais je ne le suis plus. Tu sais pourquoi j’ai arrêté de t’aimer ? Eh bien laisse-moi te le dire. Tu utilises les gens et tu les jettes. Tu prends, tu prends et tu ne rends jamais rien.

\- MOLLY ! Ce n’est pas vrai !

\- Oh vraiment ! Est-ce que le nom de Janine te rappelle quelque chose ? Dis-moi Sherlock qu’est-ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi ? Nomme quelque chose que tu as fait pour moi, sauf m’apporter du café et des frites. Cite-moi une chose importante que tu as fait pour moi sans arrière-pensée ?

Il resta là et elle put voir qu’il faisait de son mieux pour garder sous contrôle son tempérament explosif.

\- Eh bien, voilà notre réponse pas vrai. Rien ! Je t’ai aidé un nombre incalculable de fois. J’ai risqué ma vie et ma carrière pour toi. J’ai laissé mon cœur pour toi et tu ne l’as pas voulu. Alors excuse-moi si j’ai décidé d’avancer dans ma vie et réalisé que je valais bien mieux qu’attendre le génial Sherlock Holmes !

Sur ce elle se tourna et attrapa son sac. Elle fila au pas de course vers la porte. Soudain, elle se retrouva à tournoyer et à être poussée contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- Qui diable penses-tu être Molly Hooper ?

\- Qui je suis ? Eh laisse-moi te le dire, bon sang je suis la meilleure pathologiste avec qui tu aies jamais travaillé. Je suis une femme forte, intelligente et indépendante, qui sait enfin ce qu’elle veut de la vie. Je peux aussi te dire ce que je ne veux plus… Toi !

Elle se détacha de son emprise. Il recula comme si elle l’avait physiquement frappé. Elle déverrouilla la serrure, claqua la porte et courut dans les escaliers. Une fois qu’elle atteignit le trottoir, elle redescendit au coin de la rue et courut vers la voiture de Mycroft. Mycroft sortit de la voiture juste à temps pour qu’elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable.

\- Molly, qu’est-il arrivé ?

Il la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle s’arracha d’entre ses bras et laissa échapper un gémissement frustré.

\- Honnêtement Mycroft je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter cet enfant-adulte pendant toutes ces années !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de se calmer. Mycroft fit un petit sourire.

\- Crois-moi ma chérie ça n’a pas été simple.

\- Mycroft, il sait.

\- Oui, je savais qu’il le découvrirait. Monte dans la voiture.

Elle fit ce qu’il lui dit. Une fois la voiture en mouvement il continua.

\- Combien de temps ça lui a pris pour le découvrir ?

Elle pinça l’arrête de son nez avec ses doigts.

\- Moins de dix minutes.

\- Il diminue ; il fut un temps où il l’aurait découvert en moins de cinq.

Elle rit tout haut. Elle se tourna et attrapa son visage dans ses mains. Elle lui sourit puis se pencha et l’embrassa légèrement.

\- Que faisons-nous ?

\- On se regroupe et on fortifie nos défenses. Je n’étais pas inactif pendant que tu étais à Baker Street. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne pourra rentrer chez soi pour l’instant. Je n’ai aucun doute qu’il nous rendra visite à tous les deux dans les prochaines 24 heures. Alors j’ai pris la liberté de nous réserver une suite au Savoy. Mon assistante personnelle a déjà récupéré tes sacs à ton appartement et mon sac de voyage au bureau.

Il leva la main et appuya sur un bouton pour faire remonter la glace pour plus d’intimité dans la voiture. Une fois fermée, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Au moins, on peut reprendre là où on s’est arrêtés plus tôt sans être interrompus.

Sur ce, il embrassa Molly Hooper pendant les quinze minutes qui suivirent. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au Savoy, elle était à bout de souffle et il fut obligé de tenir son pardessus devant lui pour cacher sa réaction à son égard. Tous les deux ne pouvaient pas se rendre à la suite assez rapidement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !!!! Comment allez-vous! Beaucoup de rebondissements dans ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé le choix de Molly et la réaction des différents personnages. Je ne m'attendais pas trop à celle de Sherlock je dois dire... mais celle de Mycroft est géniale. Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires c'est la fin des ennuis ! Enfin peut-être pas vu la réaction de Sherlock... !
> 
> * La London School of Economics


	6. Take Me As I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]
> 
> Bonjour, bonsoir! Tout d'abord je suis désolée du temps d'attente entre les chapitres, je plaide coupable. Avec toute cette histoire de Coronavirus et tout ce qui va avec j'ai du gérer les petits problèmes de l'université.   
> Faites attention à vous et à vos proches! Respectez les conseils d'hygiène et les restrictions de sorties. Je sais que ce n'est pas une période très facile à vivre et à gérer mais courage! ça ne va pas durer. On y croit!!

Elle retint sa respiration tandis qu’il déverrouillait la porte de la suite et la tint ouverte pour elle. Elle entra dans la pièce et lâcha son sac sur l’un des grands et confortables fauteuils. Elle l’observa lorsqu’il ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Il se dirigea vers elle sans jamais ôter ses yeux d’elle. Il plaça son parapluie sur le même fauteuil que son sac suivi de son pardessus. Il lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main. Dès que sa main glissa dans la sienne elle sentit un électrochoc d’énergie passer entre eux. Il se tourna et la guida jusqu’à la chambre. Elle n’avait aucun doute que c’était le calme avant la tempête. Une fois dans la pièce il ferma et verrouilla la porte. Elle regarda ses épaules bougées de haut en bas alors qu’il prenait quelques profondes inspirations. Puis il revint à son visage et elle vit le moment où la digue se rompit. En trois enjambées il fut devant elle. Ses mains attrapèrent son visage et il percuta ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment qu’elle prit conscience que son corps entier tremblait. Elle dut se rappeler de respirer. Elle gémit quand il prit totalement possession de sa bouche. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure puis se déplaça pour embrasser la base de sa gorge. Une large main s’enroula dans ses cheveux et tira sa tête plus en arrière alors qu’il continuait à embrasser sa gorge et faisait son chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres. Les mains tirèrent sur les vêtements, les gémissements remplirent l’air et Molly se sentit vivante pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Molly…

Sa voix était rauque et émotive lorsqu’il la regarda dans les yeux. Le regard dans ses yeux la ramena en arrière, ses yeux la suppliaient. Tant d’années à dériver dans cette vie solitaire et il la regardait comme pour se sauver de la noyade dans la solitude qu’il niait avoir ressenti toute ces années. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers les boutons de sa chemise. Ses yeux la brûlèrent alors qu’il déboutonnait un à un lentement.

\- Mycroft, gémit-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Elle se battit pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon disparurent et elle se tint devant lui sans rien d’autre à part une culotte rose clair et un soutien-gorge de la même couleur. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur elle, suivis par ses mains. Il repensa à leurs moments ensemble et quelle joie elle lui avait apporté. Il ferma les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Il réalisa qu’il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse. Il était un homme assoiffé dans le désert et maintenant qu’il avait bu une gorgée d’eau fraîche de l’oasis qu’il ne voulait plus quitter. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant profondément en elle. Il réalisa qu’il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il avait besoin de Molly. Il avait besoin de son amour, de son rire et son entrain. Il avait besoin de sa stabilité et la façon dont elle ramenait de l’humanité en lui. Il se surprit à oublier le monde autour d’eux et à souhaiter que tous deux ne quittent jamais cette pièce. Il secoua sa tête quand il réalisa qu’il aimait Molly. Lui, l’Homme de Glace était amoureux de Molly Hooper.

\- Molly, je… je.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je sais Mycroft.

Il passa ses bras autour d’elle à nouveau et continua à embrasser sa bouche. Chaque baiser était un peu plus urgent que le dernier. Mycroft laissa tomber les murs qu’il avait construit. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait quelqu’un qui le voyait vraiment. Il voulait que Molly voie qu’il était capable d’aimer et d’être un homme bon.

Il la poussa gentiment sur le lit. Il s’arrêta pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements et s’étendit ensuite à côté d’elle. Puis sa main se déplaça plus bas et quand il la touche elle cria et elle crut honnêtement que son cœur allait exploser. Il prit son temps pour toucher son corps et la connaitre. Il remarquait à chaque fois qu’elle haletait ou gémissait et sourit quand il l’entendait crier son nom.

Ses explorations furent seulement stopper quand elle le poussa sur le dos et leva la jambe pour le chevaucher. Son torse était plein de poils roux et bruns et elle laissa ses doigts courir à travers et se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son mamelon droit. Elle s’enhardit quand elle sentit ses hanches se soulever et il poussa un gémissement. Il leva la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres et voler un baiser passionné. Elle le sentit durcir sous elle et elle se frotta contre lui. Sa tête retomba et il lâcha un autre gémissement. D’un geste gracieux il les fit rouler et couvrit son corps avec le sien. Là où plus tôt leurs baisers étaient affamés et hâtifs, l’acte amoureux ne le fut pas. Mycroft se perdit en Molly et dans le sentiment exquis de ses baisers et de son corps. Il s’émerveilla de la différence de cette expérience par rapport à toutes les autres dans son passé. Il était tout aussi humain que les autres et avait eu sa part de rencontres. Elles étaient toutes pour la libération et pour avancer. Mais, Molly, et bien Molly était différente. Il tenait à cette femme, il avait accepté d’avoir un futur avec cette femme. Il voulait prolonger chaque baiser, chaque coup et chaque poussée. Il voulait la rendre heureuse et la voir sourire et l’entendre soupirer de plaisir.

A un moment, elle changea légèrement de position et il gémit à la sensation de son corps le serrant contre lui. A un moment les baisers et les poussées devinrent plus forts. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille et bloqua ses chevilles derrière son dos.

\- Mycroft, oh s’il te plait !

Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et hurla son nom à nouveau. Son corps entier vint autour de lui. Sa tête secoua d’un côté à l’autre et ses mains quittèrent son dos et attrapa les draps et les tordit avec ses doigts. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage en hurlant encore son nom. Une fois que sa respiration se calma elle le sentit bouger à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux vers l’homme au-dessus d’elle. Elle était en admiration devant son visage défait. Pour quelqu’un qui avait un comportement froid et de l’eau glacée dans les veines, elle était choquée de voir à quel point son visage était déconcerté, rempli de désir et passionné. Il courait désespérément après sa propre libération. Elle stoppa leur baiser et chuchota dans son oreille.

\- Vient pour moi mon chéri.

Ses poussées devinrent même plus fortes et elle mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, poussa la tête de lit et fit face à chaque coup aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait. Elle l’observa alors qu’il rejetait sa tête en arrière et le grognement qui remplit la pièce fut la chose la plus sensuelle qu’elle ait jamais entendu. Il grogna à nouveau alors qu’il laissait tomber sa tête dans son cou.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il dans son cou et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Elle n’avait jamais rêvé que ce mot passerait un jour ses lèvres mais c’était dans son parfait et croustillant anglais.

\- Mycroft Holmes, quel langage ! Ricana-t-elle dans son cou.

Il lâcha un petit rire, se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et l’observa silencieusement. Il lui offrit un sourire et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il semblait tellement différent. Il semblait paisible et n’avait rien de l’Homme de Glace qu’elle avait aperçu dans le passé. Elle n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être si passionné. Elle savait que leurs baisers précédents avaient été passionné mais rien ne l’avait préparé à faire l’amour avec Mycroft. C’était comme si l’homme savait ce qu’elle voulait avant elle. Elle savait qu’elle était mordue maintenant. Il n’y avait aucune façon qu’elle en ait un jour assez de lui. Elle se surprise à fantasmer à l’idée de le menotter à ce somptueux lit et ne jamais le laisser partir. Elle gloussa un peu et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement. Son sourire disparut et il lui lança un regard tranquille. Elle couvrit ses gloussements avec sa main et il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Et de quoi riez-vous Miss Hooper ?

\- Rien, elle lui sourit innocemment en essayant de ne pas sembler coupable de ses vilaines pensées.

Elle fit un geste pour sortir du lit mais poussa un cri perçant quand elle se retrouva à être jeté sur le lit et son corps l’immobilisa.

\- Dis-moi ce qui est drôle.

Il chercha ses yeux et elle lui sourit, battit dramatiques des cils. Elle releva un peu ses hanches pour se frotter contre lui et sourit quand il prit une brusque inspiration.

\- Tu sais, j’ai des façons de te faire parler ! Dit-il en lui faisant mettre ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et en les retenant avec sa main droite.

\- Umm, c’est juste, eh bien tu m’as prise par surprise. Il n’y a aucun doute que Mycroft Holmes sait définitivement comment laisser une lady à bout de souffle et en voulant plus !

Il lui donna un timide rictus et ses oreilles devinrent un peu rouge. Il relâcha ses bras, ses lèvres tombèrent sur ses seins, elle émit simplement et partit pour le round trois.

\- Oui, eh bien j’ai été inspiré par ton jeune corps ! Ne laisse pas mes 45 ans te tromper. Je suis très compétent et je peux y aller pour des heures !

Il sourit en disparaissant sous les couvertures.

\- Oh. Mon. Di… fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu’elle eut pour les deux heures suivantes.

Elle se réveilla le matin suivant en sentant Mycroft dormir à côté d’elle. Il était pelotonné contre elle et elle pouvait entendre sa douce et constante respiration. Ses bras étaient chauds et passés autour d’elle. Elle soupira de contentement, se blottit contre lui et se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard elle se réveilla à nouveau et réalisa qu’elle était seule au lit. Elle tendit la main vers son côté et c’était encore chaud, alors elle sut qu’il n’était pas parti loin. Elle se retourna et fit une grimace à cause de la douleur du bas de son corps. Elle avait seulement 33 ans mais il l’avait presque achevé. Elle n’avait pas été avec beaucoup d’hommes, mais les quelques un avec qui elle avait été étaient des amants décents, mais aucun ne pouvait être comparé à Mycroft, à tous égards ! Elle s’étira et eut un petit rire. Tout ce qu’elle savait était qu’elle le voulait et elle en voulait plus. Elle se leva et alla au toilette et décida de prendre une douche. De retour dans la chambre, enroulée dans une serviette, elle commença la tâche de chasser les morceaux de ses vêtements. Se penchant pour sortir une chaussure de sous une chaise, elle grimaça de nouveau de douleur.

\- Désolé pour la douleur ma chérie.

Elle leva les yeux pour le voir entrer dans la chambre tenant un plateau de nourriture et de thé. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc et un pyjama à boutons en soie bleu marine. Elle déglutit difficilement quand elle réalisa que son corps répondait déjà à sa vue, sans mentionner les souvenirs de la nuit dernière et ceux plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit puis se tourna et la regarda. Il alla jusqu’au placard et en sortit un peignoir blanc et moelleux de l’hôtel et l’ouvrit pour elle. Elle se leva, lança un sourire coquin, lâcha sa serviette et avança lentement vers lui comme si elle le mettait au défi de faire un geste. Il l’aida à faire glisser le peignoir sur ses bras puis l’enveloppa dans ses bras et embrassa son oreille.

\- Tu es une allumeuse Molly Hooper !

Elle sourit et gigota dans ses bras.

En revenant au lit elle s’assit à nouveau contre les oreillers. Il s’assit à côté d’elle, elle se pelotonna contre lui et sirota son thé. Comme ils avait l’air comme à la maison. Là était le Gouvernement Britannique sirotant son thé avec son amante. Elle rougit quand elle pensa au terme amante. Un an plus tôt elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle serait dans cette situation. Il la fixa déterminant qu’elle essayait de se faire à l’idée des événements des dernières 24 heures.

\- Molly, tu veux en parler ?

C’était une question que Mycroft n’avait jamais imaginé posé à quelqu’un ! Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler, mais il savait que les femmes étaient focalisés sur l’aspect communication d’une relation, contrairement aux hommes qui étaient plus physique. Mais il était résolu à faire un effort pour Molly.

\- Je souhaite juste que nous n’ayons pas à quitter cette chambre. Je veux rester là et être heureuse et satisfaite. Pas de Gouvernement Britannique et pas de Sherlock essayant de faire de notre vie à tous les deux un enfer.

Elle soupira et prit une gorgée de thé.

\- Eh bien, nous n’avons pas à faire face à la réalité jusqu’à Mardi, dit-il en mordant dans un petit sandwich.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J’ai fait le vide dans mon emploi du temps pour les deux jours. J’ai parlé avec Mike Stamford et il est au courant que tu prolonges tes vacances jusqu’à Mardi.

\- Tu ne peux pas être absent pendant deux jours Mycroft ! Je ne connais peut-être pas grand-chose de ton travail mais je sais que tu es une partie vitale du Gouvernement Britannique. Nous n’avons pas à rester.

\- Molly, pendant presque 29 ans j’ai travaillé pour l’Angleterre. Pendant tout ce temps j’ai pris une, je dis bien une fois des vacances. Je crois que je dois prendre quelques jours de congé. En plus si quelque chose d’urgent se fait sentir mon assistante personnelle sait où me trouver, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était tes vacances ?

\- Je les ai passé à faire l’amour à une femme magnifique, dit-il sans émotion du tout.

\- Oh, je vois. Qui était-elle ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment voulant savoir.

\- Toi !

\- Oh, tu es impossible ! Dit-elle en frappant légèrement son avant-bras.

Il attrapa son bras et fit mine d’avoir mal et ils rirent à gorge déployé. Elle aimait quand il riait vraiment. Quand il trouvait véritablement quelque chose d’amusant. Il avait le rire le plus délicieux et ses yeux brillaient comme un petit garçon malicieux.

Il apporta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de thé. Molly se souvint de la sensation de ses lèvres sur son corps. Elle rougit un petit peu et s’éclaircit la gorge. Il lui sourit et elle sut qu’il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

\- Alors, um où est-ce qu’on va ?

\- Eh bien, pour commencer j’ai l’intention de passer les 24 prochaines heures à te faire l’amour Molly. Après ça nous retournerons chez moi et devine le reste.

\- Ta maison ?

Elle s’assit un peu plus droite et reposa sa tasse de thé sur le plateau.

\- Oui, ma maison, ce qui par conséquent sera bientôt « notre » maison.

Il dit cela comme s’il annonçait à quelqu’un la météo de la journée.

\- Un instant Mycroft. Je ne peux pas emménager chez toi. Nous sommes officiellement en couple depuis moins de 24 heures.

Elle tira son peignoir un peu plus autour d’elle.

\- Oui, eh bien pour les autres gens ce serait un geste audacieux, mais pour toi et moi c’est le prochain pas logique.

Elle s’assit là avec sa bouche ouverte par le choc.

\- Molly, tu as déjà été très clair sur le fait que tu veux un relation à long-terme et sérieuse. Nous avons même discuté des enfants. Si tu te souviens j’ai accepté toutes tes conditions. Nous savons ce que l’on ressent l’un pour l’autre et pourquoi perdre du temps à sortir ensemble ? Tu veux être avec moi correct ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux que l’on fasse notre vie ensemble, correct ?

Un autre hochement de tête.

\- Tu veux porter mes enfants ?

Elle sourit.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu veux mes enfants. Je pense honnêtement que je serai un père horrible. Je n’ai jamais été bon avec les enfants. Mais je ne peux pas nier que l’idée que tu portes mon enfant me donne envie d’essayer.

Elle enleva la tasse qu’il avait dans les mains, la posa sur le plateau et bougea le plateau au pied du lit. Puis elle se déplaça pour le chevaucher. Il lança un hum de surprise et plaça ses mains autour de sa taille.

\- Que veux-tu d’un vieil homme guindé comme moi ? Soupira-t-il et elle embrassa son nez.

\- Oh crois moi Mycroft Holmes je te veux ! Je veux chaque partie de toi !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu réalises dans quoi tu t’engages.

\- Eh bien nous avons un petit problème Mr. Holmes.

\- Et qu’est-ce que ce serait Miss Hooper ?

Il observa ses cheveux humides et se sentit répondre à sa sensation.

\- C’est Dr. Hooper pour toi ! Rit-elle un peu.

\- Donc Dr. Hooper dites-moi quel est le problème et nous travaillerons dessus.

\- Eh bien voyez-vous Mr. Holmes je sais que vous n’acceptez pas les sentiments et les émotions.

Elle se pencha en avant et fit courir sa langue sur son oreille et elle sourit quand il frissonna. Elle souffla dans son oreille.

\- Mais j’ai peur d’aimer les sentiments et les émotions. Vas-tu te fermer à moi si j’exprime le fait que je suis amoureuse de toi ?

Elle se recula pour regarder son visage. Elle s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’il la rejette, la fasse se rhabiller et la renvoie à la maison. Il était l’Homme de Glace et il n’aimait pas ! Il l’observa pendant un moment et elle put voir qu’il réfléchissait à sa déclaration. Puis ses yeux s’adoucirent et il l’embrassa. Après quelques minutes, il l’écarta et dit :

\- Je n’aime pas les complications et les drames que les émotions causent. Mais avec toi, c’est calme et serein. Molly, je sais que je ne te dirais pas aussi souvent que je le devrais mais ne te trompe pas, je t’aime ma chérie.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et un petit sanglot s’échappa de sa gorge avant qu’elle ne puisse l’arrêter.

\- Tu, tu m’aimes?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais passer une annonce dans le Times. Je ne suis pas un homme d’effusions publiques. Je ne suis pas le genre d’homme qui t’apporte des bougies et des fleurs. Je ne ferais pas de grands gestes. Mais, Molly je t’offre mon amour, ma fidélité et mon engagement, tel que je suis.

Il chercha ses yeux tout en attendant sa réponse.

\- Mycroft, je ne veux pas te changer du tout. Je sais que m’accepte tel que je suis et je te prends toi et ton amour comme tu es.

D’un geste rapide elle fut sur le dos et l’homme qu’elle aimait l’embrassa tendrement et pleinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre fort en émotion. Là c'est officiel Mycroft et Molly en couple je ne vois pas trop ce qui peut leur arriver... sauf qu'il reste Sherlock en liberté (j'aime beaucoup ce concept d'un Sherlock maléfique).
> 
> Promis prochain chapitre arrive rapidement, sûrement demain, pour me rattraper.


	7. One Chance To Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

Le lundi matin elle se trouva allongée sur le lit à regarder les informations. Elle sirotait tranquillement son café tandis qu’elle attendait que Mycroft finisse de prendre sa douche. Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer mais elle décida que ce n’était pas à elle de vérifier. Peu de temps après, elle entendit un coup à la porte. Elle posa son café, resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l’ouvrit pour découvrir une très grande brune tenant son portable et une pile de dossiers.

\- Oui ? Demanda Molly en fixant la femme.

\- Bonjour Dr Hooper. J’ai besoin que Mr. Holmes signe quelques choses.

Elle attendit que Molly l’invite à entrer.

\- Je, um, je vais chercher Mycroft.

La femme ne leva pas les yeux sur elle et les garda sur son téléphone.

Elle retourna à la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle frappa timidement et il répondit depuis l’autre côté de la porte.

\- Mycroft, il y a une femme qui demande à te voir, dit-elle. Elle a besoin de ta signature sur quelque chose.

\- Grande, brune, accrochée à son téléphone ?

\- Yep, ça doit être-elle.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur s’arrêta. Oh, il savait exactement ce qu’il lui faisait ! Il était un pur démon. Il lui lança un sourire diabolique et passa devant elle pour prendre son téléphone.

\- Ça doit être mon assistante personnelle. Nos affaires ne devraient pas prendre longtemps.

\- My, Mycroft qu’est-ce que tu portes ?

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Des vêtements ma chérie.

\- Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Où est ton costume ? J’avais un peu l’impression que tu étais né dans un costume.

Elle le fixa à nouveau de la tête aux pieds alors qu’il se levait pour vérifier ses messages sur son téléphone.

\- Difficilement, répondit-il.

Puis il remit son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Tu n’approuves pas ce que je porte ?

\- Mycroft Holmes, oh tu es le diable. Tu sais très bien ce que tu me fais ! Je n’aurai jamais pensé te voir un jour porter un jean et une chemise déboutonnée ! Tu sais très bien que j’aime ça !

Elle le fixa à nouveau et sentit son corps commencer à s’échauffer quand elle aperçut un bout de ses poils sur sa poitrine au-dessus du bouton déboutonné.

\- Eh bien, j’en possède quelques-uns de McQueen’s. Ils sont très confortable et comme je suis techniquement en vacances aujourd’hui et demain j’ai décidé de m’habiller en conséquent. Si nous sortons plus tard pour diner je me changerais sans aucun doute mais pour l’instant je suis confortable comme je suis. Bien, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai besoin de parler avec Anthea.

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

\- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un long et bon bain puis nous pourrons discuter de nos plans pour le diner plus tard. Oh et je serais toi, je ne m’embêterais pas à m’habiller après ton bain. Je n’en ai pas encore fini avec toi ma chérie !

Sur ce il sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Elle tomba dramatiquement sur le lit et lâcha un long grognement. Si elle pensait que Mycroft était sexy dans ses costumes chics, il était carrément dévastateur en jean et en chemise blanche déboutonnée !

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

\- Et voilà la dernière monsieur, dit Anthea en lui tendant le dernier document pour un commentaire et une signature.

\- Oh, et monsieur, je suis presque certaine que votre frère m’a suivi. Je n’en étais pas consciente jusqu’à ce que je sois dans le hall d’entrée. Désolée monsieur.

\- Oh, c’est très bien Anthea. Il nous aurait trouvé d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Il lui retendit les papiers et se leva pour partir.

\- Quels ont été ses déplacements dans les dernières 24 heures ?

\- On a rapporté qu’il était partit pour la maison du Dr. Hooper une heure après qu’elle soit partie. De là, il est allé à St. Bart. Après, il est passé à votre résidence. Il refait la même chose ce matin.

\- Merci Anthea ce sera tout.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Elle partit et il verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Il revint dans la chambre et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda -t-elle lorsqu’il entra.

\- Pour l’instant, nous discuterons plus tard au diner.

Il l’observa tandis qu’elle fermait l’eau et s’allongeait dans la très large baignoire. Il resta debout et commença à défaire sa chemise.

\- Mycroft, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens de prendre une douche.

Elle l’observa enlever ses chaussures, faire tomber ses vêtements et la rejoindre.

\- On ne peut jamais être trop propre ma chérie, et il l’embrassa avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Il se tint devant le miroir et ajusta les manches de son costume. Dans le reflet du miroir il la vit émerger de la salle de bain. Il se figea, paralysé. Elle avait une robe rouge ajustée qui se finissait juste à quelques centimètres de ses genoux et ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon. Elle se tourna vers lui pour attraper une paire de boucles d’oreilles et il vit que sa robe était coupé en v descendant jusqu’à sa taille. Sa peau crémeuse parfaitement exposée. Oh, qu’elle était belle songea-t-il. C’était sa punition pour l’incident du jean plus tôt dans la journée !

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de rester à l’hôtel pour diner ?

Elle tendit la main plus bas pour mettre ses talons.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. Il avait besoin pour garder les réactions de son corps sous contrôle ou ils ne quitteraient pas la chambre de la soirée.

\- Oui, Kaspar est un choix excellent. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, laisse-moi juste prendre mon châle et mon sac.

Elle passa à côté de lui et il tendit la main, l’arrêta. Il se baissa et l’embrassa entre ses épaules dénudés. Elle se pencha contre lui et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Thomas Mycroft Holmes, arrête ça tout de suite. J’ai faim et tu m’invites à sortir pour notre premier rencard officiel.

\- Je pense au dessert au lit en premier et le room service après.

Il se baissa et embrassa son oreille.

\- Aucune chance, reprend toi Mycroft. Nous. Sortons !

Kaspar était à couper le souffle. Le bar était une œuvre d’art en lui-même. Elle sirota le vin que Mycroft avait commandé et se reposa contre sa chaise. Une fille pouvait s’habituer à ça. Non pas qu’elle s’y attende ou même qu’elle en ait besoin mais c’était gentil d’être bien traité de temps en temps. Les plats qu’ils avaient eu étaient exquis et ils étaient perdus dans la conversation lorsqu’ils furent interrompus par une grande silhouette debout à leur table.

\- Ah, tellement agréable, déclara Sherlock sans quitter des yeux Molly.

Il s’assit sur la chaise à côté d’elle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son frère.

\- Bonjour Sherlock, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Molly en posant un faux sourire sur son visage.

\- Alors Mycroft, tu t’es finalement décidé à te prendre un poisson rouge ?

Mycroft s’éclaircit la gorge un peu et observa son petit frère.

\- Sherlock ce n’est ni le moment ni le lieu pour ça. Molly…

\- Oh, donc c’est Molly maintenant ? Quand es-tu devenu si informel avec ma pathologiste ?

Mycroft comme Molly regardèrent Sherlock avec des expressions choquées.

\- Sherlock, je n’appartiens à personne. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta permission pour voir qui que ce soit, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Maintenant, veux-tu gentiment partir ?

Mycroft lança un petit sourire et s’éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. Il observa la lutte entre Sherlock et Molly continuer.

\- Molly, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu’un d’autre ? Dit Sherlock en reluquant pratiquement son frère.

\- Tu veux dire quelqu’un comme toi ? Sherlock nous en avons déjà discuter.

\- Non, nous n’avons discuté de rien. Nous avons simplement eu une querelle domestique. Je ne peux pas croire qu’après huit ans tu puisses simplement passer à autre chose. Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et honnêtement me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

\- Sherlock, Mycroft a raison. Ce n’est ni le moment ni le lieu.

\- Donc ce sera un non, tu ne peux pas me regarder dans les yeux et me le dire. Allez Molly c’est moi. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Eh bien, il semble que tu as raté quelques chapitres Sherlock.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t’ai déjà dis que je voulais te considérer comme mon ami et oui je t’aime mais pas de la façon dont tu le souhaites.

\- Oh Molly, je pourrais te dire des choses sur le vieux Mycroft qui te le ferais voir sous un angle différent. Tu sais qui il est et crois moi quand je dis qu’il a un passé !

\- Et alors ? Oui il a un passé. Comme toi Sherlock ! Je ne me soucie pas de son passé, je ne m’intéresse qu’au présent et à l’avenir.

Elle s’efforçait de garder son calme et de se comporter comme une lady.

\- Eh bien juste pour que tu saches je n’approuverai jamais ce, ce… bon sang quoi qu’il y ait entre vous deux. Molly tu dois être délirante de penser qu’il tient à toi. Il t’utilise, t’utilise pour pousser mes limites ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Mycroft, Anthea ne couche plus avec toi ? Pourquoi n’as-tu pas pu puiser dans le réservoir infini de mondaines politiques au lieu de prendre Molly ?

Le cœur de Molly s’arrêta et elle regarda Mycroft. Mycroft se leva et Sherlock fit pareil. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres chacun.

\- Sherlock tu as exactement dix secondes pour quitter cette table et le restaurant.

\- Oh et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire mon cher frère ? Souviens la dernière fois que tu m’as énervé.

\- J’ai baissé ma garde une fois avec toi parce que tu étais défoncé. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne fais pas la même erreur deux fois. Rappel toi qui t’a enseigné ces compétences !

\- S’il te plait arrête ça, dit Molly presque en pleurs.

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

\- Sherlock, si tu ressens ce que tu dis ressentir pour moi, s’il te plait part.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Sherlock s’écarta. Il se tourna lentement et partit. Mycroft s’assit et Molly continua à fixer la nappe blanche et fraiche.

\- C’est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle attrapa son châle, s’y agrippa et sortit du restaurant. Quand elle fut à l’extérieur de l’hôtel elle vit un homme la suivre. Elle se tourna et se dirigea droit vers l’homme. Il sembla complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Vous, dites à Mycroft que s’il veut seulement que je songe à revenir à la chambre d’hôtel ce soir il doit dire à vous et aux autres de vous retirer !

Sur ce, elle descendit la rue et entra dans le pub le plus proche.

Deux bières plus tard, elle sentit sa colère se calmer. Elle essayait de rester rationnelle sur ça. Il était très possible que Sherlock mente, mais comme Mycroft ne lui avait pas répondu, elle supposa que c’était vrai. Elle était blessée et en colère. Elle avait vu la femme cette même après midi ; magnifique, élégante et intelligente. Une part d’elle ne voulait rien de plus que marcher vers leur chambre, de faire ses sacs et de partir. L’autre partie d’elle se rappelait comment il l’avait embrassé et il avait même dit qu’il l’aimait. Cette partie d’elle voulait rentrer dans leur chambre et lui donner une chance et une seule chance de s’expliquer.

Elle commanda une autre bière et le vit dès le moment où il passa la porte. Il se dirigea vers le box où elle était assise. Il maintint le contact visuel avec elle, mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu as une chance de t’expliquer. Je te suggère d’en tirer le meilleur parti.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre.

\- C’est une très longue histoire et ça s’est passé il y a très longtemps Molly.

\- Alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à expliquer si tu veux seulement que je songe à continuer notre relation.

\- Très bien, c’était il y a sept ans. Six d’entre nous étions dans un avion pour une destination que je ne peux pas divulguer. Nous survolions un terrain montagneux et nous avons des problèmes de moteur. Notre avion s’est écrasé. Anthea et moi étions les seuls survivants. Les quatre autres étaient assis à l’avant de l’avion et ils ont pris le choc de l’impact. Nous étions tous les deux sous le choc et mourions de froid. Nous avons construit un abri à l’arrière du fuselage qui avait survécu. Nous avons fait la chose naturelle pour nous tenir chaud. Nous avons dormi proche l’un de l’autre pendant les deux premiers jours. Le troisième jour nous nous sommes résolus à accepter le fait que nous allions mourir. Une chose en entrainant une autre nous avons couché ensemble. Quand ce fut terminé nous avons su tous les deux que c’était une erreur et aucun de nous ne ressentait quelque chose pour l’autre. Etonnamment deux jours plus tard on nous a trouvé. Après avoir guéris nous avons décidé que nous pouvions passer outre et ne jamais le mentionner à nouveau. Et nous avons tous les deux respecté ce serment.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle toujours sans le regarder.

\- Elle est mariée à un Major dans le Régiment de Parachutiste, Paras. C’est un homme bien.

\- Est-ce qu’il sait ?

\- Oui, elle a été honnête avec lui sur ça. Il l’a su il y a longtemps et nous ne signifions rien l’un pour l’autre, donc il prit la décision que ça ne comptait pas.

\- Ok, y a-t-il d’autres indiscrétions que je devrais connaitre ? Je ne parle pas de toutes les coucheries d’une nuit avec une inconnue. Y a-t-il d’autres personnes encore impliqué dans ta vie avec qui tu partages ce genre d’histoire ?

\- Oui, Lady Smallwood. Nous avons eu une brève relation, mais il n’y avait aucun sentiment de chaque côté.

Elle s’assit et fit courir ses doigts sur le bord du verre.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes honnête à ce sujet, puis je te demander par rapport à Sherlock ?

Sur ce, elle leva les yeux vers les siens.

\- Il a passé plusieurs semaines dans ton appartement après la chute. Molly, est-ce que quelque chose s’est passé entre vous deux pendant ce temps-là ?

\- La dernière nuit où il est resté nous l’avons presque fait, mais il s’est arrêté avant que nous allions trop loin.

Elle observa la tension sur son visage disparaitre en ce qui apparut comme du soulagement.

\- Molly ça n’a jamais été mon intention de te blesser ou d’être malhonnête. Je pensais juste que puisque c’est du passé et avant que nous nous rencontrions alors on n’avait pas besoin d’en discuter.

\- Je sais Mycroft, ça m’a juste pris par surprise et je ne vais pas mentir, ça fait mal. Mais je sais que ça ne se rapporte pas vraiment à notre relation.

\- Molly je t’ai promis fidélité et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Pourrons-nous passé au-dessus de ça ?

\- Oui, nous sommes ok, avançons juste. Je suis prête à revenir à l’hôtel.

Elle se leva. Il tendit sa main et elle la prit. Une fois dans la rue, elle fut choquée qu’il ne lâche pas sa main. Il la tint fermement tandis qu’ils revenaient lentement à l’hôtel. Ses pensées étaient ébranlées de savoir qu’il aurait pu la perdre. Il était reconnaissant qu’elle ait écouté la voix de raison et ait accepté qu’ils aillent de l’avant.

Cette nuit il la tint dans ses bras tandis qu’il parlait. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Sherlock l’avait blessé avec ce qu’il avait fait. C’était un souvenir difficile de sa vie et Sherlock l’avait exploité pour essayer de les séparer Molly et lui. Il le dit à Molly et elle embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, ça m’a aussi blessé. Je suppose que je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point Sherlock peut être insensible. Je suis désolée mon chéri, dit-elle, la dernière phrase fut presque un murmure.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de te sentir désolée Molly ? Tu n’as rien fait de mal.

\- Je suis la cause de tout ça.

Elle sentit les larmes piquant ses yeux.

\- Non Molly, tu es en aucune façon coupable. Sherlock est en faute ici, pas toi.

\- Ça fait encore mal, et je suis tout à fait consciente qu’il ne fait que commencer.

Elle pleurait à présent.

\- Non ma chérie, ne pleure pas. Molly peu importe nous le faisons ensemble.

Il resserra sa prise autour d’elle.

\- Je t’aime Mycroft.

\- Molly, je… je t’aimerai pour le reste de ma vie.

Il l’embrassa et lui montra à quel point il l’aimait avec son corps. Cette nuit-là, Mycroft lui fit l’amour avec tant de tendresse que cela la laissa en larmes. Personne ne l’avait fait se sentir si chère et nécessaire. Cela la fit sentir comme si elle était assez forte pour faire face à n’importe quoi. Elle ne savait pas que très vite cette force et son amour seraient mis à l’épreuve.


	8. A New Mystery Unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

Le lundi après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Mycroft et se dirigeaient vers sa maison à Kensington. Elle était assise, observant les magnifiques maisons à travers la vitre. Elle lança un regard vers Mycroft, il était concentré sur son téléphone. Elle sourit tandis qu’elle observait ses jambes vêtues d’un jean. Ça avait été un combat pour le lui faire porter, mais après beaucoup de « négociations » elle avait gagné. Elle espérait que ces « négociations » continueraient plus tard ce soir. Elle observa les alentours quand la voiture s’arrêta devant une très belle maison blanche avec de magnifiques rosiers à l’intérieur du portail en fer noir. Elle savait que la famille Holmes avait de l’argent, mais elle n’avait jamais imaginé que ce soit autant que ça.

Davidson l’aida à sortir et elle resta bouche bée tandis que Mycroft se plaça derrière elle.

\- Mycroft, c’est ta maison ?

\- Non, c’est NOTRE maison, dit-il en regardant son visage stupéfait.

\- C’est à toi, je veux dire à nous ? Le bâtiment entier ?

Il rit un peu et prit sa main.

\- Oui, la maison entière est à nous. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Alors que Davidson montait les sacs à l’étage il lui montra les alentours. Il y avait une large salle à manger avec une table qui pouvait accueillir facilement douze personnes. La cuisine était large et faite dans un style français et son bureau était situé au milieu de l’immense bibliothèque bien fournie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le second étage et elle parcourut les trois chambres d’amis qui se trouvaient là. Finalement au troisième étage elle trouva sa chambre. Celle-ci faisait tout le troisième étage. Il y avait un énorme lit à baldaquin, des rideaux coûteux et des tapis somptueux. La salle de bain était à se damner. Elle fixa l’énorme baignoire et imagina de nombreuses heures à se baigner dedans. A l’extérieur de la chambre, il y avait une autre pièce. Elle contenait un autre bureau.

\- Je vais demander à une équipe de déménager ton appartement. Nous pouvons entreposer les cartons dans le local de stockage au sous-sol. Tu pourras les trier plus tard, une fois que tu seras installée.

Il la regarda lui sourire avec éclat.

\- Mycroft c’est magnifique. Tu as une maison incroyable. C’est presque comme quelque chose que tu vois à la télé. Tu sais les maisons des riches et célèbres où elles ressemblent toutes à un musée, dit-elle en s’asseyant sur son lit.

\- Merci, mais maintenant que tu es là j’espère que ça deviendra une maison et pas seulement une pièce d’exposition. Tu sembles humaniser tout ce avec quoi tu es en contact.

\- Toi, inclus ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil vers lui.

\- Surtout moi.

Il se dirigea vers elle, la poussa doucement en arrière sur le lit et ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre pendant deux heures.

Plus tard ce soir-là elle se retrouva dans son bureau. Elle était pelotonnée sur le confortable canapé en cuir avec un texte sympa. Elle lançait des regards entre son livre et Mycroft. Il était assis à son bureau tapant furieusement.

\- Mycroft ?

Elle reposa son livre et le fixa.

\- Hmm ?

\- Qu’est-ce que Sherlock voulait dire par poisson rouge ?

Il s’arrêta de frapper instantanément et il ferma ses yeux en déglutissant difficilement. Il ressemblait à un homme qui était sur le point de sortir dans un champ de mines. Il savait qu’il devait procéder avec une extrême précaution.

\- Eh bien, à un moment donné, j’ai peut-être fait référence aux gens comme à un aquarium de poissons rouges. Ils nagent dans leur petite zone, inconscient du monde et des dangers qui les entourent.

Il s’assit sur une chaise et attendit qu’elle parle.

\- Donc, je suis l’un de ses poissons rouges ? Ok, alors qu’est-ce que ça fait de toi ?

\- Je suis un requin ma chérie.

Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et explosa de rire.

\- Ça, c’est la chose la plus folle que j’ai jamais entendu. Tu ne peux pas sincèrement croire ça ?

\- Eh bien, à un certain point si je le pense.

Il lui sourit observant son magnifique visage alors qu’elle continuait à glousser.

\- Alors je suis ton poisson rouge ?

\- Il semblerait.

Il s’assit pour recommencer à taper, reconnaissant que ce champ de mines ne lui ait pas explosé au visage.

\- Wow, alors un poisson rouge a attrapé un requin ! On dirait quelque chose sortit d’un de ces tabloïds ! Dit-elle entre deux rires.

Il la fixa simplement avec un air renfrogné, mais elle n’y croyait plus. Après un moment elle retourna son attention à son livre et l’entendit glousser.

Un autre heure passa et elle ferma finalement son livre. Quand elle le plaça sur la table elle vit qu’elle avait jeté du courrier sur la table. Grand ouvert, il y avait une invitation à la soirée d’ouverture de _La Bohème_ au Royal Opera House.

\- Mycroft, tu vas y aller ? Dit-elle en levant l’invitation.

\- Je n’avais pas prévu. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

\- Qui dirige ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant à nouveau le regard sur l’invitation.

\- Ça doit être le Maestro Bianchi.

Il l’observa lorsqu’elle fit un large sourire comme si elle se rappelait un souvenir lointain.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous nous connaissons. Il organise une fête chez lui vendredi après la soirée d’ouverture et j’ai été invité.

\- Ah, je vois. Eh bien, si tu te décides à y aller s’il te plait dis-lui que sa filleule lui passe le bonjour.

Les yeux de Mycroft s’élargir et il haleta pendant un moment.

\- Le Maestro Bianchi est ton parrain ?

\- Oui, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis des années, mais oui il l’est.

\- Molly, pardonne-moi si je semble grossier mais ton père était un détective à New Scotland Yard. Comment aurait-il connu Bianchi ? Ce n’est pas comme s’ils évoluaient dans les mêmes sphères.

\- Eh bien mon père ne l’a jamais aimé mais Renaldo était un très bon ami de ma mère. En fait il l’a dirigé en de nombreuses occasions.

\- Ta mère était musicienne ?

\- Mycroft tu as un dossier sur n’importe qui associé à ton frère. Sans mentionner le fait que toi et moi couchons et vivons ensemble. Comment est-ce possible que tu ne saches rien au sujet de ma mère ?

\- Eh bien, honnêtement je me préoccupe seulement des dix dernières années, à peu près. Puisque ta mère est décédée il y a plus de 20 ans je n’ai jamais pris la peine de creuser aussi loin.

\- Je vois, et bien ma mère était Anabella Ricci.

Mycroft se leva et était clairement sous le choc.

\- Ta mère était Anabella Ricci, la soprano ?

\- Oui, Mycroft.

Elle reposa l’invitation et sourit.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que j’y assisterais Vendredi finalement, dit-il en venant près d’elle.

\- J’espère que tu l’apprécieras. C’est un charmant opéra. C’était le rôle préféré de ma mère.

Elle avait pris son livre et était sur le point de se diriger vers la chambre.

\- Je vais passer une soirée des plus agréables car tu y assisteras avec moi.

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Je pense que cela me plairait beaucoup.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Elle se tenait dans le laboratoire quand elle entendit les portes s’ouvrirent derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fut choquée de voir Mycroft qui se tenait là.

\- Mycroft, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui et s’arrêta avant de l’embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je crains d’être ici pour affaires officielles. Les corps de Lord et Lady Albertson vont être amenés ici, dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte pour elle.

\- Accident de voiture ? Demanda-elle en passant les portes de la morgue.

\- Nous suspectons une voiture piégée, dit-il sans lever le nez de son téléphone.

Molly s’arrêta en chemin.

\- Une voiture piégée ? Dit-elle en s’appuyant contre l’une des tables en acier froid.

\- Mes équipes sont déjà en train d’examiner les voitures, mais les premiers rapports indiquent qu’il s’agit d’une bombe.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle.

\- Quelqu’un a-t-il revendiqué la responsabilité ?

\- Pas encore. Ma chérie j’ai bien peur d’avoir dû faire appel à Sherlock sur ce point. Il sera bientôt là.

Face à cela elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Nous allons devoir mettre de côté nos différences et nous concentrer sur cette affaire. Tu vois Lord Albertson était procureur de la couronne. Il a été impliqué dans plusieurs procès politiques très médiatisés. J’ai besoin de Sherlock sur ce coup-là avec moi.

\- Je comprends et tu sais que je serais professionnelle, mais quelqu’un devra le rappeler à Sherlock.

\- Me rappeler quoi ? Dit-il en faisant irruption par la porte.

\- D’être civilisé et ne pas mêler notre vie personnelle à cette enquête, déclara Mycroft sans même se tourner pour s’adresser à son petit frère.

\- Mycroft il semble que ta relation avec Molly te convienne. Tu as pris au moins trois kilos.

\- Je connais 78 kg dont je voudrais me débarrasser tout de suite ! Marmonna Molly dans sa barbe.

\- Molly… Sherlock laissa trainer sa voir pour l’effet. Tu sais que tu serais perdu sans moi.

\- Sherlock, tu es tellement exaspérant parfois !

\- Oui, c’est une de mes meilleures qualités tu ne crois pas ! Tu sais que tu m’aimes pour ça !

Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel et sursauta un peu quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Umm, Mike vient de me texter. Ils amènent les corps maintenant. Je vais commencer dès que possible et vous ferais savoir ce que j’ai trouvé. Oh, mince, j’ai oublié quelque chose. J’ai besoin de retourner à mon bureau. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Sherlock, mes hommes ont été informé de te laisser libre accès à la scène de crime.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Dit Sherlock en revenant vers la porte.

\- Un moment.

Sherlock l’observa tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Molly. Une fois à l’intérieur il ferma la porte, posa son parapluie et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh, fut le seul mot qu’elle put dire avant qu’il l’embrasse.

Une fois qu’il eut fini de l’embrasser profondément il la relâcha et reprit son parapluie.

\- Mycroft Holmes, d’où est-ce que ça vient ? Demanda-t-elle tout en remettant en place ses vêtements.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, tu sembles réveiller en moi des choses que je pensais être endormies pour le reste de sa vie. Oh, tiens… il lui tendit une petite boite.

\- C’est la clé de chez nous. Je t’enverrai aussi un SMS avec ton code personnel pour désactiver le système d’alarme. Au revoir ma chérie, je te verrai ce soir.

Elle l’embrassa pour dire au revoir et le regarda partir pendant un moment. Puis, elle ouvrit la boite et trouva la clé attachée à un porte clé avec un poisson rouge. Mycroft était à mi-chemin dans le hall quand il entendit Molly rire. Il sourit malgré lui, fit tourner plusieurs fois son parapluie et se dirigea vers Sherlock.

\- Maintenant je suis prêt à partir mon frère.

Il dépassa Sherlock qui regarda en arrière vers la porte du bureau de Molly avec de la curiosité sur tout son visage.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

A la fin de son service, elle avait terminé les deux autopsies et avait presque finit avec sa paperasse. Ils avaient sans doute été tué par l’impact de l’explosion. Elle était en train de ranger les corps quand elle entendit quelqu’un entrer. Elle fit un détour et vit Sherlock se tenir là.

\- Hello, Sherlock. Comment puis-je t’aider ?

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre. Elle arracha ses gants et lava ses mains. Elle put le sentir l’observer mais elle l’oublia et finit de se s’écher les mains. Elle attrapa les dossiers et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose il va falloir me suivre jusqu’au laboratoire.

Elle éteignit les lumières et traversa le hall jusqu’au labo. Elle alla déposer ses papiers. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle laissa échapper un cri en le trouvant juste derrière elle.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons parler sans que Big Brother ne nous interrompt.

\- Il n’y a rien de plus à dire Sherlock, s’il te plait laisse-moi passer.

\- Je ne crois pas, nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Il s’approcha plus près d’elle et elle fit un pas en arrière et se trouva coincée contre l’armoire à classement.

\- Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi pourquoi tu es allé avec lui !

\- Je, je te l’ai dit Sherlock. J’aime ton frère et je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Est-ce trop dur à croire ?

Elle commençait se sentir très mal à l’aise.

\- Non, je crois que tu es allée avec lui pour la sécurité. Il est un parti plus sûr comparé à moi. Eh bien, Molly il n’est pas sûr du tout. Il va te blesser et quand il le fera ce sera durement. Il est seulement concerné par une chose, Mycroft Holmes, lui-même.

\- Ça sonne un peu comme toi sur cet aspect.

Elle essaya de bouger sur le côté mais il posa sa main pour la bloquer.

\- Ah, c’est là que tu as tort. Je t’aime beaucoup Molly. Nous pourrions être bien ensemble. Je ne te blesserai jamais volontairement !

\- Oh, tu veux dire comme l’autre soir au restaurant ? Tu m’as blessé et tu as blessé Mycroft.

\- Molly, j’essaye juste de te protéger. Ne peux-tu pas voir qu’il va te dévorer et je ne peux pas supporter l’idée qu’il te brise ?

\- Pourquoi me ferait-il du mal et me détruirais ? Il m’aime.

Elle était déterminée à ne pas détourner le regard en maintenant le contact visuel. Elle ne laisserait pas Sherlock l’effrayer.

\- Molly, il dirait au diable qu’il l’aime si ça signifiait obtenir ce qu’il veut. Mycroft n’aime pas, il en est incapable. Moi de l’autre côté, j’en suis très capable. J’ai passé toutes ces années à sauver les amis que j’aimais. Je suis allé en enfer et j’en suis revenu pour sauver John parce qu’il est mon ami et que je l’aime. Je fais la même chose maintenant parce que je t’aime Molly et je ne resterai pas là à te voir souffrir.

Il se pencha plus près d’elle et elle retint sa respiration.

\- Molly dis-moi que tu ne m’aimes plus. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m’aimes plus.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Une part de moi t’aimera toujours Sherlock mais…

Il attrapa ses avant- bras et elle arrêta de parler.

\- Je peux vivre avec ça.

Sur ce, il pressa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle essaya de se dégager mais ses bras et ses mains étaient comme de l’acier, ils ne lui permettaient pas de s’échapper. Il la déchirait de l’intérieur. Une partie d’elle pétilla quand il l’embrassa et elle commença à réagir, mais ensuite elle pensa à Mycroft et elle resta immobile. Elle cessa d’essayer de combattre et resta immobile. Elle ne répondit plus au baiser. Elle ferma la bouche et refusa de participer au baiser plus longtemps. Il s’éloigna d’elle quand il réalisa qu’elle ne répondait plus.

\- Tu m’aimeras toujours Molly et je ne te perdrais pas. Mycroft se lassera rapidement de jouer à la vie de famille. Il commencera à se retirer, loin de toi, et tu verras que j’avais raison. Et quand il te blessera je serai là pour ramasser les morceaux ma Molly.

Il lui donna un dernier léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il se tourna et sortit du laboratoire. Elle resta là complètement sous le choc. Une larme tomba sur sa joue, puis une autre. Coupable, elle se sentit coupable parce qu’elle avait ressenti quelque chose quand il l’avait embrassé. Ils avaient une histoire ensemble. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui pendant des années donc c’était naturel qu’elle ait toujours certains sentiments pour lui. Elle était seulement humaine. Mais son amour pour Mycroft l’emportait de loin sur ce qu’elle ressentait pour Sherlock. Elle savait qu’elle devrait lui dire ce qui s’était passé ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock le soin de mentionner qu’ils s’étaient embrassés. Elle trouva un tabouret et s’assit. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits mais par-dessus tout elle devait être honnête avec Mycroft.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Elle entra dans le couloir de leur maison quelques heures plus tard. Elle suspendit son manteau et son sac. Elle s’arrêta, se regarda dans le miroir et prit une profonde inspiration. Du coin de l’œil elle vit Mycroft s’approcher de l’autre bout du hall. Il était encore avec son pantalon et son gilet mais ses manches étaient retroussées.

\- Molly ? Où étais-tu ? Je m’inquiétais.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle vint se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Molly ? Que s’est-il passé ?

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu’elle avait pleuré.

\- Peut-on aller s’assoir dans la cuisine et faire un peu de thé ? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupir.

\- Viens.

Il prit sa main et la guida jusqu’à la cuisine.

Là autour d’un thé, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s’était passé. Il ne dit rien mais la laissa finir.

\- Je vois, donc tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui.

Mycroft ne la regarda pas, il avait juste les yeux baissés sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Mycroft, j’étais amoureuse de lui pendant des années. Si je suis honnête avec toi et moi, une part de moi l’aimera toujours d’une certaine façon. Mais l’amour que je ressens pour toi l’emporte largement sur ce que je ressens pour Sherlock. Je veux une vie avec toi. Je veux tes enfants et vieillir avec toi.

Elle tendit la main et la plaça au-dessus de la sienne. Elle attendit qu’il dise quelque chose.

\- Ma chère, j’ai peur de devoir retourner au bureau ce soir. J’ai des choses à finir que je ne peux pas faire ici.

Il ôta sa main de la sienne et se leva.

\- Mycroft, s’il te plait ne te détourne pas de moi. S’il te plait Mycroft.

Elle se leva et se dirigea avec lui vers son bureau. Il ne la regardait pas.

\- Mycroft, je suis honnête avec toi. Je t’aime tellement que je ne peux pas te mentir et te dire que je ne ressens rien pour ton frère. Je ne te cacherais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir. J’essaie de faire ce qui est juste pour nous. S’il te plait, ne m’exclue pas !

\- Il se peut que je sois absent pour un certain temps. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Il attrapa sa mallette et son manteau. Il passa à côté d’elle et ne dit pas un mot de plus, la laissant là en état de choc et en larmes.

\- Il finira par se lasser, écoute bien.

Elle secoua sa tête alors qu’elle se souvenait des paroles de Sherlock. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu’à leur lit. Elle regarda autour et sanglota en prenant sa chemise de nuit dans le tiroir. Elle sortit de leur chambre et alla dans une des chambres du deuxième étage. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir dans leur lit en sachant qu’il était en colère contre elle. Elle se coucha là dans le noir et se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû garder sa bouche fermée, mais elle avait toujours été digne de confiance et honnête. Elle savait qu’elle avait fait le bon choix et si Mycroft ne pouvait pas le voir alors peut être qu’elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu’elle le pensait.

Des heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sentant quelqu’un derrière elle dans le lit.

\- Pourquoi es-tu dans une chambre d’amis ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je, je pensais que comme tu étais en colère contre moi tu ne voudrais pas que je sois dans notre chambre, répondit-elle d’une voix tremblante.

Elle l’entendit pousser un long soupir.

\- Molly, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je me suis renfermé. C’était juste très dur d’entendre que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour Sherlock quand il t’a embrassé. Mais j’apprécie ton honnêteté.

Elle sentit une main toucher son visage.

\- Mycroft, je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressens rien pour Sherlock. Tu n’as pas l’histoire que nous avons et tu ne ressens rien. Mais je suis amoureuse de toi ! J’ai arrêté le baiser et je suis revenu à la maison pour toi ! Mon amour et mon cœur t’appartiennent. Je serais toujours honnête avec toi, c’est pourquoi je t’ai tout raconté. Je voulais que tu le saches pour que Sherlock n’ait rien à utiliser contre nous.

Elle pouvait distinguer ses yeux au clair de lune. Ils fouillaient dans les siens comme pour confirmation.

\- Allons au lit.

Il se leva et tendit la main. Elle la prit et ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu’à leur chambre. Elle entendit le verrou de la porte et fut effrayée quand il la fit tourner et qu’il enroula ses bras autour d’elle. Il ne l’avait jamais embrassé avec une telle force. Elle gémit tandis qu’elle sentait ses lèvres meurtrirent les siennes. Il la souleva et la plaça sur le lit. En quelques secondes son corps était sur le sien et elle criait son nom alors qu’il s’enfonçait en elle quelques instants plus tard. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu si passionné et elle vint rapidement sous ses coups et ses baisers.

\- Tu es à moi ! Dis-le Molly.

Il s’enfonça encore en elle et embrassa le point de pulsation dans cou.

\- Dis-le tu m’appartiens ! Dis-le ! Grogna-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Je suis à toi, personne, personne d’autre ! Cria-t-elle alors qu’il couvrait à nouveau sa bouche d’un baiser torride.

A chaque coup elle pouvait l’entendre dire le mot « mienne » encore et encore.

Quand elle vint elle ne put jamais se souvenir être venue si fort de toute sa vie. La façon brutale et animaliste dont il la prenait et la réclamait la poussa à bout et elle vint en criant son nom. Elle trembla de la tête au pied et observa avec admiration ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il les cherchait pour confirmer qu’il était le seul et l’unique. Elle leva une main pour attraper son visage.

\- Je t’aime et je n’appartiens qu’à toi mon chéri !

Ses yeux se fermèrent à ses mots et il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

\- A moi !!

Son corps entier tremblait de soulagement. Leurs ébats amoureux n’avaient jamais été aussi urgents et primitifs.

Plus tard il la prit dans ses bras et l’embrassa à nouveau. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il sourit.

\- Je suis content que tu ais été honnête avec moi Molly. Même si ce n’était pas quelque chose que je voulais vraiment entendre, je sais que j’avais besoin de l’entendre de toi. Ton honnêteté est quelque chose de très rare. Tu es quelque chose de très rare et de bon et je ne te perdrais pas. Tu m’entends ; je me battrais pour te garder.

Il amena une main à son visage, elle la prit et l’embrassa. Ce fut alors qu’elle remarqua les hématomes sur ses jointures. Elle s’assit un peu.

\- Mycroft, qu’est-il arrivé à ta main ?

\- Eh bien, si nous sommes honnêtes alors j’ai une confession à te faire. Je ne suis pas allé au bureau comme je te l’ai dit. En fait je suis parti avoir une conversation avec mon frère et puis j’ai fait une très longue promenade.

Elle fixa sa main à nouveau.

\- Quelque chose me dis qu’il n’y a pas eu beaucoup de discussion et plus de coups.

\- Je lui ai dit que je me battrais pour toi, et je le pensais. Disons juste qu’il ne te fera plus d’avance ou ni ne te coincera plus au labo ou dans n’importe quelle autre pièce.

\- Thomas Mycroft Holmes. Je t’aime tellement !

Elle plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres et bougea pour éteindre la lampe. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle tendit la main vers lui et l’attrapa. Elle le lui tendit alors qu’elle se déplaçait pour sortir du lit et se diriger vers les escaliers pour prendre un verre d’eau. Quand elle revint il était hors du lit et sous la douche. Elle remarqua qu’il avait posé un costume propre sur le lit.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et le vit dans la cabine de douche.

\- Mycroft, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une autre bombe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, celle-là était dans la maison d’un juge très connu.

La douche se stoppa et il sortit pour s’essuyer.

\- Tu crois que les deux sont connectés ?

\- Assurément. Je me rends sur les lieux pour un briefing.

Il sortit des toilettes et s’habilla.

\- Darling, j’ai peur que tu doives aussi t’habiller. J’ai besoin de toi pour une autopsie. Si tu te douches et t’habilles rapidement je peux te conduire à Bart’s.

\- Oh, ok !

Il sourit en la regardant courir vers la garde-robe. Quelques secondes plus tard elle courut dans l’autre sens vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements dans une main.

\- Je suis avec toi en deux temps trois mouvements !

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand la porte claqua, mais un sourire traversa son visage. Seigneur, il aimait cette femme ! Il n’avait aucune intentions de la perdre à cause de quelqu’un, Sherlock inclus !

Il se tenait dans son bureau quand il l’entendit descendre les escaliers. Elle portait un jean moulant, un tee-shirt blanc et des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval et sans maquillage. Il devait admettre qu’elle était adorable et il souhaitait pouvoir l’allonger sur son bureau à ce moment-là et la prendre à nouveau.

\- Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées tentatrices.

\- Ah oui. Davidson attend dehors.

Ils s’assirent en silence alors que la voiture se dirigeait vers Bart’s. Soudain son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Quand ?

Il raccrocha et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Mycroft qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Dit-elle posant une main sur son bras.

\- Une autre bombe a explosé. Bon sang !

Molly resta assise complètement sous le choc !

\- Où ?

\- Baker Street.

\- Non s’il te plait, dis-moi il n’est pas.

\- Non mon insupportable frère va bien, mais la même chose ne peut pas être dit de son salon. Il se promène en criant à qui veut bien l’entendre qu’il m’envoie la facture des restaurations cette fois ! Molly je vais appeler une équipe pour rester avec toi. Jusqu’à ce que nous puissions comprendre ce qui se passe, j’ai besoin de savoir que tu es protégée. Je veux que tu restes à Bart’s jusqu’à ce que je vienne te chercher. Compris ?

\- Très bien Mycroft, tout ce que tu penses être sage. S’il te plait sois prudent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! Mon Dieu ce chapitre a été trèèès long à traduire et surtout à corriger! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je sais que tout le monde le répète mais RESTEZ A LA MAISON! Ce n'est pas une période très sympa à vivre mais on y arrivera. Si vous avez besoin de parler vous savez que vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message!
> 
> Bonne lecture et bonne lecture xxx


	9. I Will Do Anything To Protect You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

\- Sherlock, tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que je sois responsable de l’explosion de ton appartement !

Mycroft se tenait au milieu d’une zone de guerre appelée le salon du 221B.

\- Toutes ces explosions sont politiquement liées et tu es le Gouvernement ! Je suis sûr que c’est d’une façon ou d’une autre liée à toi. Tout semble revenir à toi !

Il attrapa un morceau de plâtre et le jeta à travers la pièce. Mycroft ferma les yeux et prit une calme inspiration.

\- Sherlock, la bombe a explosé dans ton appartement, pas le mien. Je suppose que tu es la cible pas moi !

\- Eh bien, il y a une connexion d’une manière ou d’une autre entre ces trois explosions. Et ne t’y trompe pas je vais la trouver.

Sherlock contourna Mycroft pour aller à la cuisine.

\- Quelqu’un cible des personnalités politiques et judiciaires. Nous travaillons pour trouver la connexion entre elles, dit Mycroft en serrant un peu plus fermement son parapluie, essayant de contenir sa frustration envers un Sherlock sous contrôle.

Il était sur le point de continuer mais s’arrêta quand il entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers. Quelques instants passèrent et John Watson entra dans la pièce.

\- Bordel Sherlock ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ton appartement ? Dit John en regardant le chaos autour de lui.

\- Attends John, dit Sherlock levant une main pour prévenir John de ne pas en dire plus.

\- Qu’en est-il de Molly ?

Sherlock arrêta ses allers et venues nerveuses dans la pièce et fit face à Mycroft.

\- Qu’en est-il d’elle ?

\- Si quelque chose lui arrive Mycroft, je t’en tiendrais personnellement responsable !

\- Je n’ai aucun désir de la perdre Sherlock. J’ai mis en place des mesures de protection pour la garder en sécurité.

\- Mycroft pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Tu n’avais jamais eu besoin de quelqu’un et soudain tu veux la seule femme avec qui je ressens un lien !

Il patienta attendant la réponse de Mycroft. Les yeux de John s’écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ce n’était pas la conversation qu’il avait imaginé qu’un jour les deux frères Holmes auraient.

\- Excusez -moi, quelqu’un voudrait me mettre au courant de ce qu’il se passe ici ? Dit John d’une voix irritée.

\- Sherlock, ce n’est pas une discussion que je vais avoir avec toi. Molly a fait son choix.

Il releva son regard sur son petit frère.

\- Que s’est-il passé entre l’appel et le voyage à New York ? Tu t’es arrangé pour l’embrouiller et la faire se détourner de moi.

\- Non, tu t’es débrouillé tout seul pour qu’elle se détourne de toi. Tu aurais dû aller la voir cette nuit- là, mais tu m’as envoyé. Tu as eu des mois pour aller la voir mais tu as choisi de ne pas le faire. Le changement de ses sentiments est entièrement ta faute.

Mycroft en avait fini avec la conversation et se tourna pour partir.

En une fraction de seconde Sherlock attrapa le bras de Mycroft et essaya de le plaquer contre le cadre de la porte. Mycroft avait été surpris une fois auparavant par ce mouvement, mais il ne se ferait pas avoir une nouvelle fois. D’un mouvement fluide, il fut capable de retourner Sherlock et Mycroft plaqua son parapluie contre sa gorge. Plus Sherlock luttait, plus Mycroft resserrait la pression du parapluie. John bougea pour intervenir mais fut arrêté net au regard que Mycroft lui lança. Mycroft parla directement dans l’oreille de Sherlock d’une voix froide et dure.

\- Si tu l’aimais vraiment comment tu le dis, rien ne t’aurait retenu loin d’elle ce jour-là, mais tu as fui. Elle n’était pas ta priorité. Avec moi elle sait qu’elle est ma priorité. Je n’ai pas perdu de temps pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle quand je l’ai découvert. Avec moi elle ne se demande pas sur quel pied danser, elle le sait sans aucun doute !

Sur ce, il relâcha Sherlock.

Sherlock massa sa gorge. Mycroft remit en place son gilet et ses manches.

\- Ne te trompe pas Mycroft, une part d’elle m’aimera toujours et j’ai l’intention de cultiver cette affection.

\- Tu as raison, une petite part d’elle aura toujours des sentiments pour toi, mais je suis plus que confiant que son amour pour moi ne se dérobera pas et ne faiblira pas.

Les deux frères restèrent figer et se regardèrent. John craignait que cela n’explose à nouveau.

Mycroft se tourna pour partir et son téléphone sonna. Sherlock regarda le visage de son frère passer de l’indifférence à l’inquiétude. Mycroft prononça seulement deux mots pendant la conversation.

\- Je vois.

Dès que l’appel se termina Mycroft resta complètement figé.

\- Où était celle-là ? Demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants. Sherlock regarda son frère attentivement. Après plus de cinq minutes où Mycroft resta dans un silence complet, il parla.

\- Une bombe a explosé dans les bureaux de Gail Livingston et elle a été tué sur le coup.

Mycroft ne regarda toujours pas Sherlock. C’était comme s’il faisait un puzzle dans sa tête. Il fit les cent pas quelques instants et s’arrêta soudain.

\- Sir Edward Greenberg.

Mycroft murmura le nom sans même regarder Sherlock. Sherlock se tourna et soudain réalisa ce que son frère insinuait.

\- Lord Albertson était le procureur dans l’affaire Greenberg.

Sherlock resta immobile, grave.

\- La nuit dernière le Juge Harrison a été tué, il est le juge qui président l’affaire.

Mycroft regarda son frère.

\- J’ai été celui qui a aidé à le faire condamné, dit Sherlock.

Son regard glissa sur la pièce détruite et revint sur le visage de son frère.

\- Et c’est moi qui ai révélé son espionnage et est assuré sa condamnation à vie à Belmarsh.

\- Oui, mais Greenberg s’est suicidé il y a plus d’un an. Tu crois que l’une de ses connections iraniennes a repris là où il s’était arrêté ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. C’est personnel mais qui voudrait…

Mycroft laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Greenberg n’avait pas un enfant ? Demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft ne bougea ni ne flancha pendant les quelques minutes suivantes.

\- Il avait une fille, Addison Greenberg. Quand Greenberg a été condamné sa femme s’est suicidée et la fille est partie pour les Etats Unis.

Mycroft ne dit pas un mot et partit rapidement. Sherlock attrapa son manteau et se dirigea dans la même direction.

John resta là au milieu du bazar et regarda les alentours.

\- Oh, eh bien bonne conversation !

Il se tourna et sortit désormais plus confus qu’il l’était en entrant.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Dès que Mycroft fut dans sa voiture il sortit son téléphone et appela son assistante personnelle.

\- Anthea, à partir de maintenant le Dr. Hooper est au Niveau 1 de protection. Envoyez Antonio et ses hommes à Bart’s immédiatement. Je crois qu’elle peut être la cible à ce stade. Trouvez aussi tout ce que vous pouvez sur Addison Greenberg, la fille de Sir Edward Greenberg.

Quand l’appel se termina il s’assit en regardant par la fenêtre. Sherlock observa son frère pendant un moment. Il ne l’avait jamais vu montrer aucune émotion de quelque nature que ce soit, mais maintenant il pouvait voir l’inquiétude et le souci inscrit sur tout son visage. Ses mains serraient ses genoux si fort que ses articulations devenaient blanches. Pour la première fois, Sherlock réalisa que Mycroft pourrait en effet aimer Molly. De toute sa vie, il n’avait jamais vu Mycroft montrer de l’affection pour un être humain, maintenant il était assis là, désespéré d’arriver jusqu’à elle afin de s’assurer qu’elle était en sécurité et qu’elle le resterait.

Il n’y avait aucun doute dans l’esprit de Sherlock que Mycroft était la cible ultime d’Addison Greenberg et lui et Molly n’étaient que des tremplins vers sa vengeance ultime. Sherlock pouvait gérer ce qui allait arriver, mais il avait peur pour Molly. Si quelque chose lui arrivait cela détruirait très certainement non pas un mais les deux frères Holmes.

Leurs observations silencieuses furent interrompues par le téléphone de Mycroft. Il observa les fichiers qu’Anthea lui avait envoyé. Il tendit silencieusement le téléphone à Sherlock. Addison Greenberg était arrivée aux Etats Unis il y avait un peu plus de 7 ans. Elle avait passé un an à Yale, puis avait abandonné pour entrer dans l’armée américaine.

\- Mycroft, elle est citoyenne Britannique, comment a-t-elle pu s’inscrire dans les forces armées américaines.

\- Elle a obtenu une carte verte. Si tu peux obtenir une carte verte tu peux servir dans leur armée. Il y a beaucoup de paperasse pour s’engager mais si l’on s’engage dans une région qui a grand besoin de personnes on fera des exceptions et on accélérera le processus. Regarde ce qu’était sa spécialité dans l’armée.

Mycroft ne regarda même pas Sherlock, il gardait ses yeux sur l’extérieur de la vitre.

Sherlock baissa le regard sur le téléphone de Mycroft et son cœur se glaça. Elle était Spécialiste de l’Elimination des Explosifs et Munitions. Alors si elle savait comment en désamorcer une, elle saurait comment en construire une et les construirait très bien.

\- Ça dit ici qu’elle était AWOL* depuis quatre mois. Donc nous savons qui est derrière toute cette folie.

Sherlock continua de lire.

\- Oui, mon frère, nous le savons. Mais gardons à l’esprit qu’elle sait où nous sommes, mais nous n’avons aucune idée de où elle pourrait être. La trouver peut s’avérer difficile.

Mycroft reprit son téléphone à Sherlock et le soulagement s’inscrit sur son visage quand ils arrivèrent à Bart. Mycroft sortit rapidement et se dirigea pour voir Molly.

En sortant de l’ascenseur il put voir Antonio et ses homme monter la garde devant les portes de la morgue. Quand il passa devant eux Antonio hocha simplement la tête et Mycroft fit de même.

\- Mycroft !

Molly courut jusqu’à lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Sherlock grimaça à cette image.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce changement d’hommes ? En quelques minutes mes deux protecteurs en costume ont disparu et ont été remplacé par Rambo et ses joyeux compagnons. Oh et il y a celui-là, là-bas. Molly désigna du doigt un homme armé en treillis noir.

\- Je suis désolé Molly, il y a eu une autre explosion. J’ai peur que ton association avec moi te mette en danger.

\- Je t’avais dit qu’il serait mauvais pour toi Molly ! S’emporta Sherlock.

\- La ferme Sherlock ! dirent Molly et Mycroft à l’unisson.

\- J’ai parlé avec Mike et tu vas prendre quelques jours de congé.

Mycroft leva la main pour arrêter le débat avant qu’il ne commence.

\- J’ai besoin que tu sois dans un lieu sûr et protégé en toute sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit. Maintenant tu vas aller avec ces hommes. Ils t’emmèneront dans un lieu protégé que seul eux et moi connaitront. Je te verrai dès que ce sera sûr.

Il l’escorta jusqu’à la porte et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait dire qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il l’embrasse, mais il resta impassible parce qu’il savait que les yeux de Sherlock étaient sur eux. Elle se résigna à ce qu’il ne l’embrasse pas pour lui dire au revoir et poussa un soupir.

\- Très bien Mycroft, je n’aime pas ça, mais j’irai. S’il te plait sois prudent.

Elle était presque en pleurs alors qu’elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mycroft resta immobile pendant quelques instants puis poussa un long soupir. Il passa les portes et la poursuivit. Il les rattrapa au bout du couloir. Il attrapa Molly et l’embrassa. Ses bras vinrent autour de son cou et elle l’embrassa avec tout l’amour qu’elle avait en elle. Quand ils se séparèrent il baissa le regard dans ses yeux bruns pétillants.

\- Je t’aime Mycroft, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et moi aussi ma chérie, répondit-il doucement.

Sur ce, elle fut conduite à l’extérieur et il se tourna pour faire face à son frère qui était toujours devant les portes de la morgue, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc de leur démonstration d’affection publique.

\- Tu l’aimes vraiment, pas vrai Mycroft ?

\- Oui, Sherlock, je l’aime.

Mycroft se détourna et partit. Il y avait beaucoup à faire et sa priorité était de trouver Addison Greenberg.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Cela prit à Mycroft et Sherlock un peu moins de 48 heures pour localiser où Addison Greenberg était et elle fut arrêtée. Ils observèrent derrière le miroir sans tain tandis qu’elle était interrogée. Elle admit toutes les explosions. Les deux frères observèrent la femme calme et calculée devant eux.

\- Mycroft quelque chose me dérange, dit Sherlock sans regarder de son côté.

Il maintint son attention sur la femme.

\- Oui, je le sens aussi. C’était trop simple, répondit Mycroft.

Mycroft savait que la menace principale avait été éliminée mais il savait aussi qu’il aurait besoin de rester sur ses gardes.

Il avait envoyé chercher Molly et il se dirigea vers sa maison. Quand il entra dans le couloir, il la vit s’avancer vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se jeta dedans. Après un très long baiser, elle se détacha mais resta dans ses bras.

\- C’est fini ?

\- Oui, c’est fini ma chérie.

Sur ce, il la guida à l’étage et pendant les heures qui suivirent, il lui rappela à quel point elle lui avait manqué et à quel point il l’aimait.

Alors que plus tard ce matin-là ils paressaient au lit, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien, je suis contente que ce soit fini. Je suis juste triste à cause de ce soir. J’avais déjà ma robe et était tellement excitée de revoir Reni. Oh, eh bien je suppose que je mettrai ma robe pour une autre occasion.

\- Nous y allons toujours ce soir. Molly s’il te plait garde à l’esprit que les menaces comme ça peuvent revenir, donc j’espère que tu comprendras que nous aurons une équipe de sécurité ce soir.

Il la tint un peu plus proche de lui alors qu’il pensait à quel point il avait manqué de la perdre. Il se rappela regarder Addison Greenberg sourire alors qu’elle confessait tout au sujet des bombes puis elle les avait informé que Molly était la suivante sur sa liste.

\- Tu es sûr Mycroft ? Je sais que tu es fatigué et que ça a été une semaine très stressante pour toi. Je ne suis pas obligée d’y aller.

Elle fit courir ses doigts à travers les poils de son torse et il frissonna un peu. Elle sourit intérieurement. Là, elle était la petite Molly Hooper et elle pouvait faire frissonner le puisant Mycroft Holmes avec juste le toucher de ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sourit du sourire le plus chaleureux et le plus aimant qu’elle ait jamais vu.

\- On va y aller Molly, je veux faire ça pour toi. Je sais que tu attends avec impatience de voir ton parrain. Tu sais quand je lui ai dit que tu venais il était fou de joie.

\- Très bien Mycroft, on y ira, nous six. Toi, moi et notre groupe personnel de sécurité. Oh, les choses qu’on pourra raconter à nos enfants un jour !

Elle gloussa et tous les deux se posèrent pour une bonne sieste avant leur rendez-vous du soir.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Mycroft se tenait dans le hall en attendant Molly. Il vérifia sa cravate noire dans le miroir et arrangea ses manches. Il entendit Molly descendre les escaliers et il se tourna vers elle. Sa bouche s’assécha et il put jurer que son cœur rata un battement ou deux. Elle portait une robe en mousseline de soie d’un bourgogne profond qui descendait jusqu’à ses chevilles et elle ressemblait à une déesse. Elle se tourna et arrangea un peu ses boucles puis se retourna vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu as l’air magnifique Molly.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Merci Mycroft. Tu es très beau, dit-elle en attrapant et en arrangeant un peu sa cravate. Je porte cette couleur parce que je sais que c’est la préféré de Reni.

Il l’aida à mettre son manteau et lui tendit la main. Elle sourit et ils sortirent.

L’Opéra était absolument incroyable. Elle n’avait pas vu La Bohème depuis des années. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait la musique. Plusieurs fois elle se surprit à être emportée par la musique et des larmes coulèrent. Mycroft lui tendit un mouchoir et elle sécha ses yeux. Elle pouvait se souvenir sa mère chanter le rôle de Mimi. Cela combiné à la glorieuse musique lui avait fait couler quelques larmes.

Après la représentation, ils se dirigèrent vers l’after que son Parrain accueillait.

\- Molly ! Ma petite Molly, est-ce toi ? Cria pratiquement de l’autre bout de la salle un petit homme, cheveux gris, avec un accent italien prononcé.

Il se dirigea vers Molly et l’embrassa.

\- Bonjour Reni, oh c’est si bon de te voir ! Répondit Molly à travers de nouvelles larmes.

\- Oh, ma chère petite fille, je me suis si souvent posé des questions à ton sujet. Je suis tellement content d’être là à Londres pendant un moment.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la tapota tendrement.

\- Nous avons du temps à rattraper, répondit Molly en séchant ses larmes.

Elle était tellement heureuse de voir Reni. Il avait été comme un second père pour elle quand elle était adolescente. Il avait toujours été présent par téléphone quand elle avait des difficultés au collège. Il l’avait aussi aidé à payer ses études universitaires. Il aurait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur.

\- Reni, voici mon petit… Elle s’empêcha de dire le mot quand elle vit Mycroft hausser un sourcil vers elle. Voici mon compagnon, Mycroft Holmes.

Reni prit la main tendue de Mycroft.

\- Mycroft c’est bon de te voir mon ami. Alors toi et Molly êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, maestro, elle a miraculeusement vu au-delà des apparences et a accepté de faire partie de ma vie.

\- Eh bien prend bien soin de cette dame, elle est spéciale ! Si tu ne la traite pas bien j’ai de la famille en Italie que je peux appeler.

Reni rit en disant cela et Mycroft lança un petit ricanement et Molly lâcha un gloussement.

Il attrapa la main de Molly et l’éloigna de Mycroft. Il se tint au milieu de la pièce à côté d’un magnifique piano.

\- Excusez- moi, je voudrais tous vous remercier de prendre part à cette petite fête. J’ai l’impression que cette soirée d’ouverture était un succès. Mais il y a aussi une autre chose à célébrer. J’ai retrouvé ma filleule Molly. Maintenant, j’espère qu’avec un peu de pression de son papa Reni elle jouera pour nous.

\- Oh, non Reni, je ne peux pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

\- Oh non s’il te plait, et si nous jouons ensemble. Tu te souviens de la chanson que je t’ai apprise ? Celle que nous jouions ensemble ?

Elle secoua la tête et il attrapa sa main et la plaça sur le côté droit des touches de piano. Ensemble ils jouèrent le duo et elle se perdit dans ce moment. Elle n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ça lui avait manqué de jouer et à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Tandis qu’elle jouait, Mycroft la regardait avec admiration et fierté, c’était son rencard qui jouait avec le génial Bianchi. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand il réalisa qu’il ne voulait jamais vivre sans cette femme. Il devait concéder une défaite, il avait cédé aux émotions et il pouvait honnêtement dire qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux d’être vaincu. Elle était vraiment apparu de nulle part. Elle avait pénétré ses défenses et voler un cœur qu’il clamait ne pas avoir.

Il observa alors qu’ils jouaient le duet. Elle était époustouflante. La confiance et le bonheur qu’elle retenait la rendait radieuse. Ses yeux la trouvèrent et son corps commença à réagir à sa vue. Elle était époustouflante, fiable, digne de confiance et elle était à lui. Sans mentionner le fait qu’elle remit Sherlock à sa place, ce qui n’était pas une tâche facile en soi. Ils étaient officiellement un couple depuis moins d’une semaine, mais il était amoureux d’elle depuis des mois. A ce moment précis, il avait pris sa décision, il allait faire de Molly, Mrs Mycroft Holmes. Comme c’était étrange qu’après toutes ces années, il ne veuille rien d’autre qu’une vie domestique avec Molly.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Sur le chemin de la maison la voiture était silencieuse. Il tendit la main et entrelaça leurs mains ensemble. Mycroft lui jeta un regard et elle regarda la neige tomber. Elle souriait comme une petite enfant ravie. Il tendit la main et toucha un bouton et elle se tourna pour voir un écran noir s’éleva entre eux et le chauffeur.

Elle regarda Mycroft et ils s’observèrent pendant quelques instants.

\- Tu t’es amusé ma chérie ?

\- C’était une soirée parfaite ! Merci pour cette soirée géniale.

\- De rien ma chérie. Te voir heureuse me rends très heureux. Alors, quand allais-tu me dire que tu jouais ?

\- Oh, je voulais garder quelques surprises dans mes manches.

Elle lança un sourire espiègle et il se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Elle sourit encore alors qu’il se redressait.

\- Je ne serai jamais fatiguée de ça, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Tout comme moi, il s’éclaircit un peu la gorge et continua. Tu joues très bien. Est-ce ta mère qui t’a appris ?

\- Oui, dans une certaine mesure, mais pendant plusieurs années Reni m’a appris. J’avais oublié à quel point j’adorais jouer. C’était drôle de revoir Reni et de jouer avec lui. Il m’a fait promettre de lui rendre visite chaque semaine pour un moment piano et thé.

\- Je vais faire en sorte qu’un piano soit installé chez nous. J’adorerai t’entendre jouer et éventuellement apprendre à nos enfants.

Elle serra sa main. Mycroft prit sa main dans la sienne et l’embrassa.

\- Molly, j’ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est Mycroft ?

Ils étaient tellement concentrés l’un par l’autre qu’ils ne remarquèrent pas que la voiture avait ralenti à cause d’un accident un peu plus loin. Ils n’étaient focalisés que par l’autre jusqu’à ce que Molly lâche un petit cri. Mycroft se tourna juste à temps pour voir un motard s’approcher de sa vitre et y attacher un objet puis s’en aller à toute vitesse. Son cœur s’arrêta et il se jeta sur Molly. Il l’entendit crier, entendit l’explosion puis il n’y eut plus rien. Tout fut noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * AWOL : Absent Without Official Leave, dans l’armée américaine cela désigne un soldat qui a quitté son poste sans permission sans toutefois être considéré comme déserteur.


	10. Heartbreak and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

La tête de Molly était sur le point d'exploser. Elle pouvait entendre le bip et des gens parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle prit conscience que quelqu'un tenait sa main. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais ne put parler. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main puis fut consciente d'entendre une voix appeler son nom. Elle bougea un peu la tête et, à nouveau, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom.

\- Mycroft ? Elle avait du mal à prononcer son nom.

\- Non, Molly, c'est John. Chérie réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux !

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais encore une fois la douleur de la lumière vive et les bruits la fit les fermer à nouveau. Elle put sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Le rythme de son cœur s'emballa et elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

\- Tout le monde dehors !!!!

Elle entendit l'autorité dans la voix de Sherlock, suivie du bruit des gens quittant la pièce.

\- Molly, c'est John. J'ai besoin que tu respires. Allez j'ai besoin que tu respires.

Elle lutta pour prendre une inspiration mais elle fut seulement capable d'en prendre un petite.

\- Bonne fille, maintenant prends en une autre. Tu dois te calmer. C'est juste toi, moi et Sherlock maintenant. Calme-toi et prends une autre inspiration.

Elle fit comme il le demandait et après quelques minutes elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour que sa concentration se stabilise. Elle posa ses yeux sur John qui était toujours assis à côté d'elle et tenait sa main. Finalement, elle regarda Sherlock qui se tenait au pied de son lit. Son visage, qui normalement ne montrait aucune émotion, était plein de préoccupation et d'inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il appelé ? Demanda-t-elle à John.

\- La voiture dans laquelle tu étais s'est fait exploser. Tu as perdu connaissance. Tu es à Bart's.

\- Une bombe ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'en rappeler ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, confuse.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix douce.

\- Je me souviens avoir vu mon parrain puis de danser avec Mycroft. Oh mon Dieu où est Mycroft ?

Sa prise sur la main de John se resserra. Elle regarda John et Sherlock. John regarda Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

Le bruit de son rythme cardiaque sur le moniteur s'accéléra. L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock la fit sangloter tout haut.

\- NON ! N'ose pas me dire qu'il est mort ! N'ose même pas...

Molly sentit soudain la pièce tourner. Elle sanglotait de manière incontrôlable. John se leva rapidement et courut chercher une infirmière. Quelques secondes plus tard Sherlock regarda les infirmières entrer et lui administrer un sédatif en intraveineuse.

\- Shhh, Molly calme toi.

John fit glisser une main sur sa tête et la réconforta. Finalement ses sanglots se calmèrent.

\- Mycroft, Mycroft... dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée avant de s'endormir.

John et Sherlock la regardèrent quelques instants. John se leva et se dirigea vers Sherlock.

\- Quelqu'un doit lui dire quand elle se réveillera.

Sherlock hocha la tête pour approuver.

\- Je lui dirai.

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je vais chercher du café. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Sur ce, John passa la porte. Quand Sherlock entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui il s'avança et s'assit à côté de Molly. Il tendit la main et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il ne dit rien, mais tint simplement sa main et regarda son visage.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Molly commença à émerger de son sommeil. John assit dans un coin se redressa un peu.

\- Je dois y aller ? Demanda John à Sherlock.

Sherlock secoua la tête, donc John se rassit sur sa chaise et attendit.

Molly ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond quelques instants. Puis elle tourna son visage et regarda le visage de Sherlock.

\- Il est mort, pas vrai ?

\- Molly... Sherlock resserra sa prise et se pencha. Molly, je suis désolé.

Elle lâcha un sanglot. Son corps entier fut secoué de douleur.

\- Non, non il ne peut pas être mort ! Il ne peut pas être parti. Sherlock, s'il te plait dis-moi qu'il va bien. Non, il va bien. Il le doit.

Elle agrippa la main de Sherlock de ses deux mains. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il baissa le regard sur leurs mains.

\- Molly, Mycroft n'a pas survécu. Il est mort tard la nuit dernière en chirurgie.

Elle regarda Sherlock et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle ferma les yeux et retomba dans son lit et lâcha un grand cri. Sherlock s'assit immobile et John eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle pleura pendant des heures. Elle était inconsolable, mais John et Sherlock ne la quittèrent jamais. Après que ses larmes se furent arrêtées elle resta couchée sur le lit et fixa le mur en face d'elle. John lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit mais elle ne le reconnut même pas.

Sherlock refusa de la quitter, optant pour passer la nuit sur le lit d'appoint à côté de son lit. John rentra à la maison pour la nuit pour tenir Mrs. H au courant que Molly était réveillée. Il avait informé Sherlock qu'il serait de retour au matin.

Le matin vint et Molly se réveilla pour découvrir Sherlock déjà réveillé et apparemment dans son Palais Mental.

\- Sherlock, murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Je peux avoir de l'eau ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il se tourna, lui versa un verre d'eau fraiche et le plaça dans ses mains.

\- Je continue d'espérer que je vais me réveiller et découvrir que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, dit-elle en buvant à petites gorgées l'eau.

Sherlock lui lança un regard de compassion.

\- Sherlock, je l'aimais tellement. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ?

Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper.

\- Molly, nous sommes là pour toi. Nous allons t'aider à surpasser ça.

Il tendit la main et serra sa main.

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à croire qu'il est parti. Il est Mycroft Holmes pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il est censé être indestructible.

Elle laissa la colère s'infiltrer dans son cœur. Elle était blessée et folle de rage. Elle était furieuse que la vie lui l'ait arraché. Elle avait finalement trouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment et après une semaine il était parti. Elle se sentait trahie et elle avait tellement mal à l'intérieur qu'il lui était presque impossible de respirer.

\- Je suis tellement fatiguée.

Elle rendit la tasse à Sherlock et se retourna dans son lit. Elle prononça à peine un autre mot pendant le reste de la journée. Certains de ses amis du travail vinrent la voir mais elle ne voulut pas leur parler. John et Sherlock essayèrent de la faire manger, mais elle refusa. Malheureusement, le jour suivant fut pareil. Molly plongeait dans une profonde dépression et John et Sherlock réalisèrent qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose.

John était assis tout près sur le canapé en train de lire pendant que Molly dormait. Sherlock entra silencieusement et tendit à John une tasse de thé.

\- Ah, merci!

John attrapa la tasse.

\- Aucun changement ? Demanda Sherlock en regardant vers Molly qui dormait.

\- Non, elle ne veut toujours pas manger et elle ne m'a dit qu'une poignée de mots aujourd'hui. Les médecins disent qu'elle sera libérée tôt demain. Je suis inquiet pour elle Sherlock ; je ne crois pas que ce sera une bonne idée qu'elle soit seule tout de suite.

\- Je suis d'accord, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient à Baker Street avec nous. Elle peut prendre ma chambre et je prendrais le canapé.

\- Considérant les circonstances je pense que c'est la décision la plus sage.

Il se leva et étira son dos après avoir été assis si longtemps.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé d'être aujourd'hui. Discuter les funérailles de Mycroft avec elle va être difficile.

\- J'ai fait tous les arrangements. Nous devons découvrir si les autres médecins vont la libérer pour qu'elle puisse assister aux funérailles. John, son esprit n'est pas clair en ce moment, il est impératif que l'un de nous reste tout le temps avec elle.

Sherlock se dirigea de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit. Il entra dans son Palais Mental et attendit que Molly se réveille.

Plus tard ce jour- là, Sherlock discuta des arrangements funéraires pour Mycroft. Molly ne montra aucune émotion et ne dit pas un mot. Quelques heures plus tard le médecin les informa qu'elle serait libérée le lendemain matin et qu'elle pourrait assister à la cérémonie.

\- Une part de moi sait que je dois y être mais l'autre part ne veut pas y aller.

Elle parlait pour la première fois de la journée. Sherlock et John se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

\- Si j'y vais alors ce sera réel. Il sera vraiment mort. Si je n'y vais ça ne deviendra pas une réalité.

\- Molly, John et moi, tous les deux, seront là pour toi. Comme on te l'a dit tu ne seras pas seule. Après quoi tu rentreras à la maison avec John et moi. Tu resteras à Baker Street indéfiniment.

Molly leva les yeux avec un visage choqué.

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous. J'ai une maison, oh Seigneur ! Toutes mes affaires sont chez My...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle ferma ses yeux et prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira chercher tes affaires. Je ramènerais tes vêtements et quelques objets. S'il te manque quelque chose on s'en occupera, dit John en s'asseyant au bout du lit.

\- Merci ! Je ne crois pas que je puisse retourner là -bas tout de suite. Ça, ça devait être notre maison. On avait prévu de la remplir de bonheur et d'enfants.

\- Eh bien Molly, c'est ta maison maintenant, mais tu verras ce que tu veux en faire plus tard, dit Sherlock en se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire c'est la mienne ?

\- Mycroft te l'a laissé, en fait il t'a tout laissé.

Sherlock regarda l'expression choquée sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Quand a-t-il fait ça ? Nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Je ne comprends pas !

\- Molly, quand nous avons découvert qu'il était la principale cible il a mis à jour son testament l'après-midi même. Il s'est aussi assurée que tu serais sous protection si quoique ce soit lui arrivait. Il y a deux hommes derrière la porte depuis que tu es là, expliqua Sherlock.

\- Assez simplement Mycroft t'a tout laissé parce qu'il t'aimait et qu'il voulait être sûr que tu serais protégée et bien prise en charge, dit John d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, mon frère t'aimait beaucoup Molly. S'il te plait comprend que tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait par amour pour toi et pour te protéger.

\- Je, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. J'ai besoin d'être seule pendant un moment.

\- Ah, eh bien autant on voudrait respecter ta requête un de nous dois rester avec toi, expliqua Sherlock.

Elle fut sur le point de se disputer avec lui mais il la coupa.

\- Je vais prendre un siège là dans le coin et je ne vais pas dire un mot à moins que tu me poses une question. Prends le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir.

Sur ce, il tira une chaise dans le coin, s'y affala et alla dans son Palais Mental. John lança un sourire à Molly et quitta la pièce.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Moins de 24 heures plus tard, Molly se trouva assise entre Sherlock et John au bord de la tombe au Kensal Green Cemetery. Les deux la surveillaient alors qu'elle fixait le cercueil. Comme c'est étrange, pensa-t-elle, elle devrait sangloter et être inconsolable, mais elle était assise, là, complètement paralysée et en colère. Elle regarda autour tous les dignitaires, politiciens et la haute société présents.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Voulait-elle leur crier à tous. Vous ne le connaissiez même pas, aucun de vous ne le connaissait vraiment, pas du tout. Mais elle oui. Elle pouvait encore sentir son toucher. Elle se souvenait de son rire et de la façon dont il la tenait et l'embrassait. Elle connaissait le vrai Mycroft Holmes ! Elle regarda ses parents en deuil et son cœur se brisa en les voyant. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita être couchée à côté de lui, blottie en sécurité dans ses bras. Quand ce fut finit elle observa tandis que les hommes partaient lentement. Elle commença à trembler quand ses parents se dirigèrent vers eux.

\- Vous devez être Molly, dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci d'avoir tellement aimé mon fils ! Merci de lui avoir appris que c'était bon d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je souhaite, seulement, seulement...

Sa mère explosa en sanglot et Molly fut secouée de façon incontrôlable. Sherlock enroula un bras protecteur autour de sa mère et l'aida à marcher vers la voiture qui attendait. John resta avec Molly près de la tombe.

\- John puis-je avoir un moment ?

Il hocha la tête et s'écarta, attendit près de la voiture.

Elle fixa la plaque qui disait simplement...

**Thomas Mycroft Holmes  
1971- 2016**

\- Mycroft, ce n'est pas juste ! Nous venions de nous trouver ! Murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle pouvait sentir ses jambes s'affaiblirent.

\- Tu as dit que tu me reviendrais toujours.

Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux.

\- S'il te plait reviens moi.

John et Sherlock accoururent tous les deux à ses côtés. Ils l'aidèrent à se lever et la placèrent dans la voiture. Une fois de retour à Baker Street, John l'installa à l'intérieur et lui donna quelque chose pour l'aider à se reposer. Sherlock et lui savaient que Molly avait un long chemin à faire. John sortit de la chambre de Sherlock et ferma silencieusement la porte pour ne pas interrompre Molly. Il entra et s'assit sur sa chaise.

\- Je suis très inquiet pour elle. Elle ne va pas bien du tout, dit John en regardant Sherlock.

\- Elle a besoin de temps John. Elle a besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. Jusque-là nous garderons un œil sur elle.

\- As-tu découvert quelque chose d'autre sur le poseur de bombe ?

\- Nous savons qu'Addison Greenberg est derrière tout ça. Pendant qu'elle confessait l'autres explosions, elle n'a donné aucune indication sur qui est son complice pour l'explosion de Mycroft. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais pas de repos tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé.

Sherlock prit son violon et pinça légèrement les cordes.

\- Je trouve toujours dur à croire que Mycroft et Molly étaient ensemble. Je n'ai jamais cru que Mycroft avait ça en lui, dit John en prenant un papier sur la table devant lui.

\- Mon frère était un homme trop complexe mais très profondément nous avons tous un cœur et des émotions. Nous sommes juste meilleurs que les autres pour le cacher. Je suis content que Mycroft ait pu faire l'expérience de ce qu'il a eu avec Molly avant, et bien, avant que ça n'arrive.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda John.

\- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Concentre ton attention sur Molly pour l'instant.

Sherlock posa son violon, se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit à son microscope.

Les journées devinrent des semaines. Molly avait l'impression d'être étourdie la plupart des jours. Elle tomba dans une routine calme et resta à Baker Street. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à reprendre le travail. Mike avait dit qu'il ferait en sorte que son travail soit toujours là quand elle déciderait de revenir. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas si elle voudrait revenir un jour. Il y avait des jours où elle voulait juste se coucher et ne pas se réveiller. Au moins la douleur s'en irait. John et Sherlock tinrent parole. Elle ne fut jamais laissée seule. S'ils devaient s'absenter pour une affaire ils s'assuraient toujours que Mrs. Hudson était là pour rester avec elle.

Deux mois plus tard elle reçut un mot au sujet du bail de son appartement qui allait expirer. Elle devait prendre une décision : le garder ou non. Elle avait aussi besoin de prendre une décision au sujet de la maison de Mycroft. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans la maison où elle pouvait toujours le ressentir, le sentir et qui le lui rappelait constamment. Elle devrait bientôt prendre une décision.

Elle se sentait tout le temps fatiguée et souffrait de mal de tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne prenait pas soin d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire. Le jour suivant elle eut la dernière visite de son médecin. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller mais John s'assura qu'elle y aille. Il l'accompagna dans le cabinet et l'attendit dans la salle d'attente. Après avoir dit au médecin ses symptômes, il l'ausculta un instant.

\- Molly, quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles ?

Sa question la prit totalement par surprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'absence de son cycle. Elle avait supposé que c'était le stress et rien de plus.

\- C'était deux semaines avant l'accident.

\- Je vois, faisons un test d'urine et une prise de sang, dit le médecin en passant la porte pour aller chercher l'infirmière.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, son monde entier se retourna.

\- Eh bien Dr. Hooper vous êtes enceinte. Nous allons aller plus loin et faire une prise de sang pour le confirmer et nous devrions avoir les résultats dans un jour ou deux. Pendant ce temps je vais vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales.

Sur ce, il déchira le bordereau de l'ordonnance et quitta la pièce.

Molly s'assit sous le choc.

\- Je suis enceinte du bébé de Mycroft.

Ses mains touchèrent son ventre et elle sourit. Elle commença à pleurer, mais cette fois ce furent des larmes de joie douce-amère. Elle aurait une part de lui pour le reste e sa vie. Elle allait avoir un bébé de Mycroft Holmes.

Sortant du rendez-vous elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. John lui lança un regard et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

\- Pour la première fois en deux mois, j'ai l'impression de vouloir revivre, dit-elle en sortant avec lui dans la rue.

Il leva la main et héla un taxi. Après qu'ils soient à l'intérieur du taxi, il l'observa à nouveau.

\- Qu'a dit le docteur ?

\- John, je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ! Tu es enceinte ?

\- Oui, je vais avoir un enfant de Mycroft !

Elle sourit avec éclat mais son sourire se fana lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Molly ? Dit-il en attrapant sa main.

\- C'est juste, et bien une partie de moi est tellement heureuse d'avoir un petit bout de Mycroft en moi, mais une autre partie de moi souffre qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Je me sens un peu coupable de mon bonheur.

\- Molly, ne t'avise même pas ! Ne t'avise même pas de te sentir coupable ? Nous savons tous les deux que Mycroft t'aimait et il aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse de cette petite vie grandissant en toi. Il aurait voulu que tu avances et que tu ais une meilleure vie pour toi et pour son enfant.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as raison John. C'est juste amère et doux.

\- Je sais. Eh bien, alors retournons à la maison et annonce-le à Sherlock. As-tu faim ?

\- Affamée !

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Une fois que Sherlock revint à l'appartement plus tard dans la soirée Molly et John l'informèrent de la nouvelle. D'abord, il ne dit rien. Il fixa simplement Molly. John fut un peu décontenancé par son absence de réponse.

\- Bordel de merde Sherlock, dis quelque chose au moins ! Lui gueula John.

\- Félicitations Molly.

Il avança vers Molly et lentement lui embrassa la joue. Il se tourna, attrapa son manteau et partit. John et Molly se tinrent là se regardant l'un l'autre avec des mines confuses.

Tôt le lendemain matin John entendit des bruits en bas dans le salon. Il se dirigea en bas pour trouver Sherlock habillé et à s'agiter.

\- Quand es-tu rentré ? Demanda John en baillant.

\- Je suis revenu il y a presque quatre heures. Je dois à nouveau partir. Je vais à Sherrindord aujourd'hui, dit-il en prenant son violon et en le mettant dans un sac de voyage.

\- Ah oui, c'est jeudi, pas vrai. Hey, pourquoi as-tu agi si étrangement la nuit dernière quand Molly t'a dit pour le bébé ?

Sherlock resta paralysé. Il se tourna vers John et déglutit difficilement.

\- John, même après tout ce qui est arrivé j'aime toujours Molly, je l'aimerais toujours. La ligne est très fine maintenant que Mycroft a disparu. Je ne veux en aucune façon déshonorer Molly ou le souvenir de Mycroft. Je réalise maintenant qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais de la manière dont elle aime Mycroft. John...Je ne peux pas en dire plus. J'espère que tu comprends.

John l'observa alors qu'il attrapait son sac et enfilait son manteau.

\- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un hélicoptère à attraper. A ce soir.

\- Bien, fut la seule réponse de John.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Sherlock arriva à Sherrinford un peu après 13h. Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Après avoir passé la sécurité il se dirigea vers une grande pièce bien aménagée. Il entra et posa son sac sur la table. Il jeta un regard sur l'occupant de la pièce puis s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors et dit :

\- Nous devons accélérer notre calendrier. Il est impératif que nous trouvions le lien avec le poseur de bombe maintenant.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers le visage interrogateur qui l'observait.

\- Mycroft, tu vas être père dans quelques mois. Je suis plutôt certain que tu ne veux pas manquer la naissance de ton enfant. Donc nous devons trouver le complice de Greenberg et en finir avec ça.

\- Molly est enceinte ?

Mycroft se mit lentement sur ses pieds.

\- Oui, maintenant nous avons du travail.

Sherlock enleva son manteau, attrapa son sac et en sortit des dossiers.

\- Trouvons un moyen de te ramener à Molly et au bébé, dit Sherlock en posant les dossiers devant eux.

\- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais Sherlock. Elle ne comprendra pas que j'ai fait ça pour la garder en sécurité.

\- Oui, elle sera en colère et blessée, mais elle t'aime et c'est une femme intelligente. Elle réalisera que tu as fait ça pour éliminer la menace sur sa vie et en faisant ça tu as aussi protégé ton enfant. Donne-lui du temps, elle s'y fera.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Merci de ton aide dans tout ça.

Sherlock leva les yeux Mycroft, en état de choc. Pendant toutes ces années où ils se connaissaient, Mycroft n'avait jamais dit merci.

\- De rien Mycroft.


	11. This Is What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction de ApacheLady]

Les semaines passèrent et Mycroft comme Molly souffrirent de différentes façons. Mycroft découvrit qu’il désespérait de revenir vers elle et rêvait d’elle pendant les rares nuits où il pouvait dormir. Il devait maîtriser chaque once de son self control pour ne pas quitter Sherrinford et retourner vers elle. Il savait qu’une fois qu’il réapparaitrait les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà perdue, qu’il n’y aurait aucun pardon pour lui. Il savait que son amour se transformerait en haine quand elle découvrirait ce que lui et Sherlock avaient fait. Il n’avait aucun doute, il l’aimerait pour toujours et vénérerait le sol sur lequel elle marcherait pour le reste de sa vie. Pour quelqu’un comme Mycroft ce fut une découverte surprenante qu’il puisse ressentir cela pour une autre personne vivante.

Quant à Molly, elle était heureuse et triste en même temps. La moitié de son cœur se languissait de Mycroft et de son amour. Elle n’avait aucun doute qu’il l’avait aimé. Les garçons Holmes avaient verbalement déclaré leur manque de cœur et d’émotions attachés au dit organe, mais elle savait la vérité. Elle savait que Sherlock aimait ses amis, sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait un saut de l’ange du toit de Bart’s. Elle savait aussi qu’elle avait découvert le cœur de Mycroft et qu’il lui appartenait à elle et à elle seule. L’autre moitié du cœur blessé de Molly était remplie de joie. Il y avait une vie qui grandissait en elle. C’était l’enfant du bref amour qu’ils avaient partagé.

Sherlock et John avaient insisté pour qu’elle reste à Baker Street jusqu’à nouvel ordre. D’abord elle avait objecté, mais Sherlock ne voulait rien entendre. Il était inflexible elle resterait à Baker Street indéfiniment.

\- Molly, la personne responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Mycroft est toujours dehors. Tu crois vraiment qu’une fois que tout le monde saura pour votre enfant, la personne derrière l’attaque ne viendra pas mettre un terme à la vie de l’enfant de Mycroft ? Non, tu resteras ici. Pas besoin de discuter, c’est décidé.

\- Sherlock a raison Molly.

Elle son regard alterna de Sherlock à John.

\- Tu es plus en sécurité ici et nous pouvons aussi aider quand ce sera le moment pour la naissance de l’enfant.

\- Bien ! Siffla Molly et retourna dans sa chambre d’adoption, celle de Sherlock, et claqua la porte.

Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit et les larmes coulèrent.

\- Mycroft… Mycroft, tu as dit que tu reviendrais toujours vers moi. Je, nous avons besoin toi ici. Pourquoi ?

Elle tomba sur son oreiller pour étouffer les sanglots de son chagrin.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Trois semaines de plus passèrent, Sherlock tout comme Mycroft travaillaient secrètement pour trouver le poseur de bombe manquant. Addison Greenberg n’avait été d’aucune aide pour trouver son complice volontaire. Chaque semaine Sherlock volait jusqu’à Sherrinford en prétextant rendre visite à sa sœur, mais à la place il complotait avec Mycroft. Ils passèrent en revue les images de tous les attentats et lurent des centaines de pages de documents. Les deux firent un brainstorming et essayèrent de trouver à qui Greenberg était liée. Lors d’une de ces visites, Mycroft lisaient de nouvelles notes tandis que Sherlock se promenait dans son Palais Mental. Mycroft fut légèrement surpris lorsque Sherlock se leva brusquement et regarda par la fenêtre la mer en dessous.

\- Mycroft qu’est-ce qui a fait que tu as découvert ton cœur ?

\- Sherlock, je n’ai pas la patiente…

Il s’arrêta quand il vit l’expression sur le visage de son frère. Quelque chose s’était enclenchée et il savait que Sherlock était sur quelque chose.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ferait que l’homme de glace dégèle et poursuive une femme ? Hmm ? Qu’est-ce qui te ferait soudainement prendre conscience que tu as un cœur ? Demanda Sherlock en le regardant avec attention.

\- Molly, elle a tout rendu possible, dit Mycroft en détournant le regard de celui de son frère.

\- Oui, l’amour d’une femme a décongelé ton cœur. Cet amour t’a forcé à faire des choses que tu n’aurais jamais pensé être capable de faire. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’aime Molly et que je ferais n’importe quoi pour elle ! Dit Mycroft en se levant et en rencontrant à nouveau le regard de son frère.

\- Si un tel amour dégèle ton vieux cœur froid que peut faire la promesse d’un amour entre un homme et une femme ? Un homme pourrait-il tuer pour une femme qui lui a promis son amour ?

Sherlock commença à faire des aller-retours.

\- Nous avons vérifié ses finances et elle n’a fait aucun gros dépôt ou retrait dans les dernières quatre années depuis qu’elle est arrivée en Amérique, dit Mycroft en observant Sherlock faire les cent pas.

\- Exactement, donc si l’argent n’a pas poussé le complice à faire exploser ta voiture alors quoi d’autre ? Le sexe ou la promesse de son amour.

\- Ou les deux ! Tu dois contacter Anthea, dit Mycroft avec urgence.

Sherlock sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro d’Anthea. Il fallut deux sonneries et elle répondit.

\- Anthea j’ai besoin de votre aide. Pouvez-vous s’il vous plait regarder les informations sur l’unité militaire de Greenberg. Pouvez-vous voir s’il manque quelqu’un d’autre dans cette unité ou cette base depuis environ la même période qu’Addison Greenberg. Anthea, c’est urgent, s’il vous plait laissez tout tomber et envoyer le moi.

Sherlock écouta quand elle accepta et raccrocha.

Presque une heure plus tard son téléphone sonna avec un message d’Anthea. Il attrapa son ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier joint qu’elle avait envoyé. Mycroft se pencha sur son épaule et lu. Il y avait cinq noms sur la liste.

\- Nous devons voir les fichiers de tous ces cinq noms, dit Sherlock.

\- Non, seulement quatre ! Regarde les yeux du numéro trois, indiqua Mycroft.

\- Ah, oui, toxicomane, définitivement pas prêt à venir ici et comploter avec Greenberg.

Sherlock ouvrit les quatre autres dossiers et ils commencèrent à lire. Un par un ils les éliminèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste que le dernier.

\- Premier Sergent Timothy Falston, il a un bon dossier et est là depuis près de 16 ans. Mais, il a disparu une semaine après Greenberg. Ils étaient dans la même unité et il apparait qu’il était son entraineur, observa Mycroft.

\- Je crois que c’est notre homme, dit Sherlock en faisant défiler les pages.

\- Sherlock stop ! Sherlock se figea. Reviens deux pages en arrière.

Sherlock fit ce que Mycroft demandait et vit les photos des tatouages qu’avait le Premier Sergent.

\- Zoom sur celui sur le poignet, dit Mycroft en se penchant plus près.

\- C’est lui.

\- Tu es sûr Myc ?

\- Utilise mon nom complet ! Oui, j’en suis sûr. Je me souviens maintenant. Je me souviens quand j’ai vu le poseur de bombe attaché la bombe à la fenêtre j’ai vu ce symbole. Je l’avais oublié jusqu’à ce que je le revoie juste maintenant. Seigneur pourquoi je ne m’en suis pas rappelé plus tôt.

Mycroft se mit en colère.

\- Mycroft sois un peu plus indulgent avec toi-même. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines. C’est un miracle que l’explosion ne t’ait pas tué. C’est un miracle que tu te souviennes de tout cela maintenant.

\- Nous devons trouver ce Falston. Nous devons découvrir s’il est aussi dans le pays.

Sherlock était prêt à renvoyer un mail à Anthea et à requérir le fichier des passeports et les comptes à son nom.

\- Il est plus que probable qu’il soit encore là à comploter pour faire sortir Greenberg ou m’achever, dit Sherlock en souriant tandis qu’il regardait la réponse d’Anthea apparaitre.

\- Ah, il semble qu’il n’est pas aussi minutieux qu’Addison, regarde, dit Sherlock en pointant un relevé de banque pour le débit d’une carte.

\- Il semble qu’il reste dans un hôtel près du lieu de détention d’Addison. Sherlock, si elle a fait autant de dommages avec seulement quatre ans d’entrainement en tant qu’experte en explosifs, imagine combien de dommages il peut faire puisque c’est lui qui l’a entrainé. Sans mentionner qu’il a été un formateur pendant dix ans. Beaucoup de personnes pourraient être sérieusement blessées s’il déclenche quelque chose en centre-ville.

Mycroft se rassit et autorisa son esprit à se taire et à passer en revue toutes les nouvelles informations.

\- Après avoir été si prudent, pourquoi tout faire foirer avec une facture d’hôtel ? Demanda Mycroft toujours assis les yeux fermés.

\- Un fil d’Arianne délibéré ?

\- Hmm, fut la seule réponse que Mycroft fourni à la question de Sherlock.

Après une autre heure de silence Mycroft se leva et mit sa veste.

\- Il est temps que je quitte cette île et que j’aille à Londres. Tu prendras soin du problème Falston. Je vais voir Addison Greenberg. Je crois qu’il est temps que je revienne d’outre-tombe et que je secoue un peu sa cage.

\- Très bien, dit Sherlock en rassemblant ses affaires.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Addison Greenberg avait été à l’isolement depuis qu’elle était entrée dans la prison. Elle fut plus qu’un peu choquée quand ils lui dire qu’elle avait un visiteur. Elle marcha avec les gardes, mais la panique s’installa quand elle dépassa la zone habituelle pour les visiteurs et fut conduite le long d’un couloir assez long. Elle se battit pour cacher sa nervosité lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. La porte s’ouvrit et elle fut conduite à l’intérieur. Elle fut menottée à la chaise et son cœur s’arrêta quand l’un des gardes leva la main et déconnecta la caméra de sécurité. Beaucoup de scénarios fusèrent dans son esprit, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle n’avait pas pensé fut l’ouverture de la porte et le passage de Mycroft Holmes.

\- Bonjour Miss Greenberg, dit-il d’une voix froide et détachée.

\- Vous… Vous êtes censés être mort ! Hurla-elle.

\- Oh, je l’étais presque, mais comme vous pouvez le voir je suis plus que résistant. Alors, bavardons un peu.

Il s’assit en face d’elle et l’observa pendant quelques instants.

\- Vous savez une fois que mes partenaires découvriront que vous êtes toujours en vie ils ne s’arrêteront pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils réussissent.

Elle lui sourit

\- Oh vous voulez dire le Premier Sergent Falston ? Oh, j’ose dire qu’il ne blessera personne… dans une avenir proche.

Mycroft sentit son portable vibrer, il le sortit calmement et observa l’écran.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda-elle en jetant ses bras en avant et en grimaçant quand les menottes blessèrent ses poignets.

\- Oh, je n’ai absolument rien fait de lui. Mon frère est en chemin pour son hôtel au moment où nous parlons.

Il leva les yeux du téléphone et vit à nouveau son sourire, elle se détendit et se rassit sur sa chaise.

\- Il y est maintenant ?

Son sourire s’élargit.

\- Oh n’ayez crainte, nous savons que la pièce était truquée. Notre équipe a déjà été dans la chambre et a pris soin de tous les explosifs. Non Sherlock n’y va que pour ramasser ce que Falston a laissé derrière lui. Je dois vous féliciter d’avoir laissé la seule miette de pain que vous saviez que mon frère trouverait.

Son sourire se fana un peu.

\- Tim est trop intelligent, il ne vous laissera pas vous ou votre frère l’attraper.

\- Ah, eh bien vous avez raison, mais malheureusement il n’a pas pu échapper aux balles des snipers. Il a été abattu alors qu’il quittait l’hôtel il y a environ deux heures. Non, comme je l’ai dit le Premier Sergent ne blessera à l’avenir plus personne. C’est un peu dur de le faire quand on a une balle dans le cerveau.

Il la regarda alors qu’elle s’enfonçait davantage sur la chaise. Elle commença à trembler et quelques larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux.

\- Je n’aurais de repos jusqu’à ce que vous soyez mort. Vous pensez que m’avoir ici m’arrêtera. Quelle rigolade !

\- Miss Greenberg, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d’un petit endroit appelé Sherrinford ? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en baissant à nouveau le regard sur son téléphone.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le fixa simplement.

\- C’est notre établissement le plus sûr pour les personnes comme vous. Vous serez envoyez là-bas et vous n’en partirez jamais. Vous n’aurez plus aucun contact avec l’extérieur, pas plus que vous aurez de contact avec les autres prisonniers. Une fois que vous serez là-bas croyez-moi, je ne penserai plus jamais à vous.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, j’ai des droits !

\- En fait non, vous n’en avez pas. Miss Greenberg vous vous en êtes pris au Gouvernement Britannique et croyez-moi quand je dis que personne n’aura la moindre objection à ma ligne de conduite lorsqu’il s’agira de vous. Vous serez prête à partir pour Sherrinford dans les prochaines heures. Dites au revoir à Londres quand vous partirez, vous ne la reverrez plus jamais.

Sur ce, Mycroft quitta la pièce et ne regarda jamais en arrière. Quelques heures plus tard il était assis dans son bureau. Sherlock entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, je crois que c’est fini, dit Sherlock en s’effondrant sur une des chaises libres.

\- Oui, je suppose que ça l’est.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration

\- Oh, allez Mycroft, tu devrais être ravi que ce fiasco soit derrière toi maintenant.

\- Je le suis Sherlock, c’est juste, et bien…

\- Molly… Sherlock termina la phrase pour lui. Ecoute Mycroft, cette femme t’aime ! Nom de dieu, pourquoi elle t’aime je ne le comprendrai jamais, mais le fait est qu’elle t’aime. Elle va être en colère et blessée, mais je crois honnêtement qu’une fois qu’elle aura eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça elle te pardonnera et reprendra ta triste excuse comme étant humaine !

\- Sherlock, je suis inquiet de lui dire. Elle est à trois mois et j’ai peur que le choc de tout ça ne la blesse elle et le bébé. Si quelque chose leur arrivait je…

Mycroft se leva et marcha dans son bureau.

\- Mycroft, Dieu seul sait pourquoi je propose ça mais j’ai un plan…

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Ça avait été une très longue journée au travail et Molly était très fatiguée. Elle ouvrit la porte du 221b et s’arrêta sous le choc le plus complet. Il y avait son OB.

\- Dr. Riverton, qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Ah, Molly, je sais que c’est peu orthodoxe, mais on m’a demandé de venir, dit-il en semblant un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Par qui ? Demanda Molly dans le confusion la plus totale.

\- Par moi.

Elle se tourna et vit Sherlock entrer depuis la cuisine.

\- Sherlock tu m’as fait peur, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle l’observa quand il s’approcha d’elle, prit son sac et son manteau et les posa sur le canapé.

\- Molly, je crois que ce serait une bonne idée que tu t’assois.

Elle ne dit rien mais acquiesça tandis qu’elle se glissait dans le fauteuil de John.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sherlock ?

Elle ne put cacher le désespoir dans sa voix.

\- J’ai quelque chose à te dire. Nous avons trouvé le second poseur de bombe et il a été éliminé. Addison Greenberg a été envoyé à Sherrinford. C’est fini Molly.

Il observa alors qu’elle prenait une profonde inspiration et son visage se détendit.

\- Molly, il y a quelque chose de plus que je dois te dire, mais d’abord j’ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose, dit Sherlock en s’asseyant dans sa chaise à l’opposé d’elle.

\- Ok, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- J’ai besoin que tu te souviennes de respirer et peu importe ce qu’il se passe, s’il te plait, rappelle-toi que tout ce que Mycroft a fait il l’a fait parce qu’il t’aime toi et le bébé, dit Sherlock en pointant son petit ventre gonflé.

\- Sherlock, tu sais que Mycroft ne savait pas pour le bébé avant qu’il meure.

\- Non, mais je l’ai découvert un jour après toi.

Elle se figea complètement. Cette voix la secoua jusqu’au cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à trembler. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit quelqu’un prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et ouvrit les yeux. Là, se tenait Mycroft à genoux devant elle. Il sourit et elle put presque se noyer dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! murmura-t-elle et continua de trembler.

\- Molly, vous allez bien ? Demanda le Dr. Riverton avec hésitation.

Elle hocha simplement la tête tout en baissant les yeux sur les mains de Mycroft entrelacées avec les siennes. Elle n’avait jamais pensé qu’elle aurait cette chance à nouveau. Elle sentit son cœur commencer à s’accélérer et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Elle voulut sourire à l’homme qu’elle aimait, mais toute la peine des derniers mois revint en elle. Il l’avait quitté et dans ses yeux il n’y avait aucune excuse possible. Elle entendit les mots de Sherlock qu’il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle pouvait ressentir la peine et colère bouillonner. Comment avait-il pu la mettre dans cette position ?

Mycroft regarda les divers émotions traverser son visage. Quand il vit la colère dans ses yeux, son cœur s’arrêta.

\- Molly, s’il te plait…

\- NON ! Dit-elle en repoussant ses mains. Non, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu m’as fait subir ?

Elle réussit à se lever et à s’éloigner de lui.

\- Molly, s’il te plait chérie.

Mycroft se releva et la rejoignit.

\- Ne t’avise même pas de me toucher !

Elle recula en faisant des gestes de main.

Le visage peiné de Mycroft fut presque trop pour elle à supporter.

\- Molly, s’il te plait donne à Mycroft le bénéfice du doute. Il a fait ce qu’il a fait pour te protéger.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu savais, pas vrai ? Tout ce temps tu savais !

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer et elle prit appuie contre le mur.

Sherlock et Mycroft firent une tentative pour se rapprocher d’elle.

\- Ne vous avisez même pas de vous approcher de moi ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m’aies fait subir ça Mycroft Holmes ! Je me serais attendu à quelque chose comme ça de la part de Sherlock, mais pas de toi. Comment as-tu pu me laisser souffrir à penser que je t’avais perdu pour de bon.

\- Molly.

Sa tête se souleva au ton de sa voix. Sa voix était brisée par la douleur, quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais entendu avant.

\- Molly, je t’aime, je l’ai fait pour te protéger. Je savais que si Greenberg découvrait que j’avais survécu à l’attaque ils continueraient à essayer jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre nous ou les deux soient morts ! Je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre de cette façon !

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Mycroft Holmes.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. Sherlock observa son frère s’asseoir dans le fauteuil de John et revint à lui-même. Pendant plusieurs heures, il resta assis là à pour voir si elle sortirait et au moins lui parlerait. Quand il fut clair qu’elle pensait ce qu’elle avait dit, il partit dans un échec total. Sherlock n’avait jamais vu son frère comme ça. Oui, quand Molly avait rejeté Sherlock des mois auparavant, Sherlock avait ressenti quelque chose qu’il avait pris pour un mal de cœur, mais c’était quelque chose d’un niveau très différent. Mycroft était perdu et il avait peur de rester perdu sans Molly dans sa vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie Sherlock eut mal pour son frère.

Molly pleura pendant des heures, la douleur était telle qu’elle avait l’impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer parfois. Comment, comment diable Mycroft avait pu lui faire ça à elle. Il l’avait laissé gérer la douleur de sa mort et la perte de leur amour. Savait-il à quel point elle avait souffert, avait-il réalisé qu’elle avait été prête à s’ôter la vie avant de découvrir la précieuse vie qu’elle portait en elle. Comment pouvait-elle le regarder à nouveau. Elle était en colère et elle ne voulait rien de plus que pleurer et crier jusqu’à l’épuisement.

Il était un peu après 2 heures du matin quand Molly sortit finalement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sherlock l’observa lorsqu’elle entra dans la cuisine et se versa du lait. Elle le sirota et prit appui sur le comptoir. Une fois qu’elle eut fini elle la plaça dans l’évier et alla dans le salon.

\- Très bien Sherlock, écoutons ta version.

Elle mit ses pieds sous elle et se mit à l’aise dans le fauteuil de John. Il observa ses yeux gonflés et son visage rouge.

\- Quand vous avez tous les deux été attaqué vous avez été emmené dans le même hôpital. Tu étais dans un sale état, mais Mycroft, eh bien ils ne pensaient vraiment pas qu’il allait s’en sortir. Il avait beaucoup de traumatismes dans le dos et à la tête là où il t’a protégé.

Molly sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Dans les dernières heures elle avait laissé la colère guidée ses pensées. Pas une fois elle ne s’était souvenue que Mycroft avait en effet sauvé sa vie cette nuit-là. Elle ferma ses yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et fit un signe à Sherlock pour qu’il continue.

\- Quand j’ai vu à quel point Mycroft était mal j’ai su que je devais prendre une décision, une à laquelle je savais que Mycroft serait d’accord. La personne responsable était toujours dehors attendant de découvrir si elle avait réussi ou pas. Alors j’ai décidé que s’il vivait après la chirurgie cette nuit je le ferais transférer tôt dans la matinée et annoncerait qu’il est mort sur la table d’opération.

Sherlock observa le visage de Molly tandis que les larmes commençaient déjà à se former dans ses yeux gonflés.

\- Molly c’était le seul moyen que je connaissais pour vous protéger tous les deux. Il a été dans le coma pendant deux semaines après ça. On se demandait même s’il s’en remettrait, et alors il s’est réveillé. Dès qu’il en a été capable je l’ai transféré dans une chambre à Sherrinford. C’était le meilleur endroit pour garder notre secret et il aurait toujours accès à son réseau. Quelques semaines après sa guérison nous avons commencé à travailler pour trouver l’autre poseur de bombe. Tu connais la suite de l’histoire.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour vous pardonner, toi comme lui, dit-elle à peine au-dessus d’un murmure douloureux.

\- Molly si tu dois te mettre en colère contre quelqu’un, que ce soit contre moi.

Sa tête se releva brusquement et elle lui lança un regard choqué.

\- C’était mon plan et mes actions. Je pensais avoir fait la bonne chose considérant les circonstances. Molly, Mycroft t’aime et j’ai peur qu’il ne se remette jamais de te perdre. Je peux vivre en sachant que tu ne me pardonneras jamais et je peux même supporter ta colère, mais Mycroft a assez souffert Molly. Il a souffert chaque jour où il a été loin de toi, et ça a seulement redoublé quand je l’ai informé de ta grossesse.

Sherlock bougea un peu dans son fauteuil. Tout son discours sur les émotions n’était pas vraiment son truc, mais il y avait des choses qui avaient besoin d’être dites.

\- Molly il est presque mort en te protégeant. Si ce n’est pas de l’amour, je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Ça compte sûrement !

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle hocha de la tête. Il la regarda tandis qu’elle quittait la pièce et retournait dans sa chambre.

\- Molly Hooper, tu as l’amour non pas d’un Holmes mais des deux et je jure de faire tout ce que je pourrai pour vous protéger toi et Mycroft même si ça signifie que tu dois me détester pour ça, dit-il à voix basse en fixant la porte.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Mycroft n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait bu la moitié d’une bouteille de scotch et laissé son esprit tourner en boucle avec les images de Molly. Il ne sentira plus jamais sa peau contre ses lèvres. Il savait qu’il l’avait perdu pour de bon ; elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner pour ça. A un moment, dans la nuit, il délaissa sa bouteille de scotch et son verre dans son étude et se dirigea à l’étage. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dans leur lit, alors il opta pour celui d’une chambre d’amis.

Des heures à être allongé là, il ne se souvenait de rien sauf de la sensation de son corps sous le sien, la façon dont elle gémissait quand il l’embrassait et à quoi sa voix ressemblait quand elle lui disait qu’elle l’aimait. Pour la première fois de sa vie d’adulte Mycroft Holmes pleura. Des heures plus tard il sombra dans un sommeil épuisé seulement pour être réveillé par son portable qui sonnait.

Il l’attrapa sur la table de nuit et laissa ses yeux s’adapter à l’écran. Son cœur s’arrêta quand il lut le texte.

_Je suis en bas, laisse-moi entrer. On doit parler ! – Molly_

Son cœur commença à s’accélérer et il se dirigea rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. En ouvrant la porte il vit une Molly tout aussi épuisée. Ils se regardèrent l’un et l’autre et elle s’avança vers lui. Il la laissa entrer et ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle resta dos à lui.

\- Mycroft Holmes ne nous refait jamais une chose pareille ! Je te préviens maintenant je ne te pardonnerais pas une seconde fois.

Il sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Elle se tourna et le regarda.

\- Nous allons avoir un enfant et j’attends de toi que tu sois là pour tout ça, dit-elle en pointant du doigt son ventre gonflé.

Elle haleta quand elle vit Mycroft tomber à genoux devant elle. Il plaça une main sur son ventre et caressa tendrement en cercle dessus. Molly avait vu de la tendresse venant de lui avant mais jamais comme ça. L’expression sur son visage était un pur émerveillement et de l’amour alors qu’il se penchait et embrassait son ventre. A cet instant elle relâcha ses émotions et autorisa ses larmes à tomber.

\- Molly, je t’aime et j’aime notre enfant. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de père je serai mais je veux essayer. Si tu veux de moi.

Elle l’observa pendant un moment et se recula. Elle tendit sa main et l’aida à se relever. Elle le guida à l’étage dans leur chambre. Ils ne dirent pas un mot tandis qu’ils s’allongeaient simplement dans le lit et se prenaient dans les bras.

\- Je t’aime aussi Mycroft, murmura-t-elle et en quelques minutes ils furent tous les deux endormis.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Le matin suivant il se réveilla et sourit alors qu’il baissait les yeux sur son visage endormi. Il glissa sa main sur son ventre et prit une profonde inspiration. Il remercia un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas parce qu’il ne l’avait pas perdu. Il se détacha lentement d’elle et se dirigea vers sa table de toilette. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en retira une petite boîte de velours et retourna vers le lit. Il se réinstalla contre elle et elle se lova contre lui sans se réveiller. Il retira la bague de la boîte et la glissa à son annulaire, embrassa le haut de sa tête et se rendormit.

Après quelques heures il se surprit à être réveillé par de tous petits baisers et il rit à haute voix.

\- Molly, arrête les chatouilles ! Dit-il toujours en riant légèrement.

\- Oh, donc l’Homme de Glace a une faiblesse !

Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda dans les siens.

\- Oui, ma faiblesse sont deux jolis yeux marrons qui appartiennent à une certaine pathologiste !

\- Hmmm, pourrais-tu me dire d’où ça vient ? Demanda-t-elle en levant sa main gauche et admirant la plus splendide bague qu’elle n’ait jamais vu.

\- Je ne laisserai plus aucun de vous partir, dit-il avec un sourire diabolique et Molly couina en roulant sur le dos en faisant très attention à son ventre.

\- Molly, dit-il à mi- plaidant, mi-douloureusement.

\- Shhh, dit-elle à son oreille et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Plus aucun mots ne furent prononcés. Il fit l’amour à la femme qu’il aimait, la femme qu’il aurait pour épouse et la mère de son enfant à naître. Il ne prendrait jamais rien pour acquis. Plus tard, tous les deux furent épuisés et se retrouvèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, il réalisa qu’il ne sentait plus seul, pour la première fois de sa vie Mycroft Holmes sut ce que signifiait être heureux.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Deux mois plus tard pendant un chaud soir d’été, Mycroft retint sa respiration tandis qu’il regardait Molly avancer jusqu’à lui. Elle était vêtue d’une robe vintage de couleur crème qui flottait doucement autour de son ventre grossissant et tombait autour de ses chevilles. Elle portait un simple bouquet de lavande et le sourire le plus rayonnant.

Elle était tout simplement la créature la plus formidable qu’il ait jamais vu. Il n’en avait rien à faire qu’il affiche un large sourire à la vue de tous. L’ancien Mycroft était mort et enterré, le nouveau Mycroft était déterminé à vivre et à aimer sa vie avec Molly et leur petite famille.

Molly jeta un regard au marié et eut le souffle coupé tellement il était magnifique. Son costume était impeccable mais son sourire était ce qui fit chavirer Molly. Alors qu’elle faisait les derniers pas vers lui elle réfléchit à tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu et à quel point ils avaient grandi au cours de cette année. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt qu’elle se tiendrait là, prête à épouser Mycroft Holmes elle l’aurait cru fou. Mais voilà qu’elle fixait les yeux de Mycroft et se sentait complètement amoureuse.

La cérémonie fut courte et la liste des invités était en dessous de vingt-cinq. La réception était au centre d’un jardin de roses et c’était merveilleux. La mariée comme le marié ne pouvaient pas ôter leurs yeux l’un de l’autre. Après quelques musiques de slow en tenant Molly dans ses bras, il grommela en autorisant à contrecœur Sherlock à les interrompre.

\- Ok, ma nouvelle sœur, montrons au vieil homme comment valser correctement, dit-il en passant un bras autour d’elle.

\- Sherlock garde à l’esprit que je suis enceinte de six mois. Je ne bouge pas aussi bien que d’habitude.

\- Oh ne t’inquiète pas, je te tiens.

Sherlock l’observa et eut un sourire narquois pour un Mycroft faisant la tête.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait de lui !

Sherlock la fit tourbillonner pour qu’elle observe son mari aimant.

\- Quoi, l’avoir rendu humain ? Elle gloussa lorsqu’elle observa le dédain sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Oui, humainnnnnn. Qu’est-ce qu’il est barbant maintenant !

\- Sherlock arrête d’être un idiot et danse.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle faisant semblant d’être blessé.

\- Eh bien, il semble que le vieux garçon déteint sur toi aussi. Mon Dieu !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle eut un autre gloussement.

\- Ok, c’est assez Sherlock, dit Mycroft en posant une main sur l’épaule de son frère.

\- Oh Mycroft, déjà jaloux ! Dit Sherlock en essayant de pousser à bout son frère pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Non, pas jaloux, je veux juste danser avec ma femme, encore, dit-il en lui souriant alors qu’elle quittait l’étreinte de Sherlock et venait dans ses bras qui l’attendaient.

\- Allez, trouve-toi ton propre poisson rouge Sherlock ! Crois-moi quand je dis que ce sera sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui puisse t’arriver, dit Mycroft en dansant avec son épouse.

\- Peut-être que je vais le faire mon frère, dit-il si doucement que Mycroft et Molly ne l’entendirent pas.

Il poussa un profond soupir et quitta la piste.

\- Heureuse, Mrs. Holmes ?

Mycroft se pencha et embrassa son nez.

\- Très heureuse, elle soupira doucement et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et lui permit de la guider sur la piste comme s’ils faisaient ça depuis des années.

Ils allaient bien ensemble l’un et l’autre et tout le monde pouvait le voir.

**MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

8 Mois plus tard…

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, satisfaite après leur ébats amoureux. Ses mains reposaient sur son torse et sa main recouvraient les siennes.

\- Alors dites-moi Mr Holmes, aucun regret ?

\- En fait si ma chère.

Elle s’écarta de lui et le regarda avec surprise. Il lui lança ce sourire qu’il avait toujours quand il était sur quelque chose.

\- Mycroft Holmes, si tu ne développes pas cette déclaration dès maintenant…

Il l’attrapa et elle rit alors qu’il la renversa sur le dos. Il se pencha sur elle et l’embrassa passionnément. S’écartant d’un centimètre de ses lèvres il dit:

\- Je regrette de ne pas t’avoir rencontré plus tôt.

\- Mon Dieu je t’aime Mycroft.

\- Et je t’aime aussi.

Il était sur le point de l’embrasser à nouveau quand un cri dans l’interphone perça l’air.

\- Je crois que notre fils s’oppose déjà à ce que nous fassions des démonstrations d’affection, dit Mycroft sa tête tombant sur sa poitrine s’avouant vaincu.

\- Hmm, on dirait son père !

\- Oui, il semble plutôt intelligent et puissant, non ? Rit Mycroft en se levant du lit.

\- Oh, toi… dit-elle en lui lançant un coussin et elle rit tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle se leva du lit et sourit quand il passa la porte en portant bébé Alexander.

\- Oh, voilà maman. Oui, elle est prête à te nourrir au milieu de la nuit mon petit garçon. Et voilà, dit-il d’une voix tendre en le tendant à Molly

Il observa tandis qu’Alex prenait le sein et tétait. Molly lança un regard à Mycroft et sourit. Mycroft avança lentement sur le lit et embrassa le sommet de la tête de son fils puis se releva et embrassa les lèvres de Molly. Il s’allongea sur son dos et réfléchit aux deux dernières années. Il repensa à l’homme qu’il avait été quand il avait parlé la première fois avec Molly. Il était brisé, blessé, seul et dans le déni. Maintenant il était heureux, content et prêt à vivre sa vie avec sa nouvelle petite famille. Seulement une chose avait pu provoquer ce changement radicale, une seule chose avait pu dégeler l’Homme de Glace et cette chose s’appelait l’AMOUR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam!!! Fin ! The End!! Alors comment vous avez trouvé l'histoire? Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu pitié pour Addison... mais bon ça permet à Mycroft et Molly de se retrouver (j'ai adoré la scène dans le salon de Sherlock). J'ai aussi adoré traduire cette fiction, Sherlock est assez différent dans cette histoire et il est très intéressant de voir comment il grandit tout en restant vraiment attaché à Molly.
> 
> En tout cas je remercie encore une fois ApacheLady de m'avoir laissé traduire son travail.
> 
> Bisous xxx
> 
> P.S.: je ne sais pas encore quand je vais reprendre une nouvelle traduction. Pour être honnête j'ai envoyé quelques demandes à des auteur(e)s de Sherlolly et j'attends maintenant des réponses (la fiction Mollcroft que je meurs d'envie de traduire n'est toujours pas finie malheureusement). Je vous tiendrais évidemment au courant de la suite.


End file.
